Drago Malefoy et l'Ordre des Dragonniers
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: Potter a disparu. Malefoy a intégré l'Ordre du Phénix pour sauver sa peau. Il est aussi vendeur dans une boutique où se présente soudainement un membre d'une organisation supposée mythique : les Dragonniers. Serait-ce une aide inespérée pour la bataille ?
1. Première rencontre

Lectrices, lecteurs, bienvenue ! Vous avez cliqué sur cette nouvelle histoire, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Remercions JKR pour nous avoir donné ce formidable univers malléable à souhaits, et personnellement je remercie ma bêta préférée LQPC qui guette mes bêtises (grôsse bêtise même hein lol) pour son travail post-écriture.

Je compte poster une fois par semaine, l'histoire est presque finie, avec un peu de motivation il ne devrait y avoir aucune interruption ;)

Ce premier chapitre est court, mais si vous vous manifestez le second pourrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine (hé, il faut bien lancer la machine lol)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

P.S : Rating M pas pour des cacahouètes même si ça arrive tard. De plus je suis une pro slash donc ne vous en attendez pas à moins de ma part ;)

* * *

**Chapitre I ****: Première rencontre**

Deux mois. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Potter avait disparu, depuis la fin des cours précisément. Granger et Weasley semblaient inquiets mais ne paniquaient pas. Par_-_contre Dumbledore avait souvent une expression de contentement sur le visage lorsqu'on parlait de lui. Un garçon cependant aurait voulu être dans la confidence. Un Serpentard. Depuis un an, Drago Malefoy était secrètement contre Voldemort. Enfin, pas totalement en secret. Ses parents l'avaient malencontreusement découvert, et il s'était très vite avéré que s'il tenait à sa tête, il devait fuir.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à louer un appartement miteux à Londres, seul, et surtout à travailler ! A travailler, qui plus est, dans un magasin moldu ! Il avait réussi à se faire embaucher dans une boutique de vêtements de luxe comme vendeur et y travaillait pendant les vacances.

Depuis les vacances de Noël, il avait également intégré l'Ordre du Phénix. Pas vraiment par amour du sacrifice et des grandes causes, ni par respect pour Dumbledore. S'il n'y avait eu que ces considérations, il n'y serait jamais allé. Mais voilà, il avait besoin de témoins de sa rédemption, car il savait très bien que son nom seul suffisait à le faire accuser.

C'est en participant, de manière anonyme, qu'il avait appris la disparition de Harry Potter. Remus Lupin faisait partie de ceux qui s'inquiétaient le plus, mais Dumbledore continuait de rassurer ses troupes en leur disant que Harry allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité et que Voldemort ne pourrait rien contre lui.

C'est en ayant en tête deux yeux vert intense que Drago partit travailler ce matin là. Nous étions fin août, le soleil brillait et déjà, la température grimpait. Il y avait peu de monde dans les rues de la capitale ; le jeudi n'était pas une journée très animée, encore moins dans sa boutique. Il était même possible qu'il soit seul toute la matinée. Poussant la porte après avoir débloqué le verrou, il alluma les lumières, se mit en tenue et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, à l'arrière_-_boutique, avec un magazine.

Une longue matinée passa, Big Ben sonna treize heures. Drago se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et revint dans la boutique ; à ce moment là, le carillon de la porte tinta. Drago lissa sa chemise, se recoiffa et alla accueillir le client après avoir vérifié qu'il ne faisait pas mauvaise impression.

Un jeune homme châtain, plus grand et plus musclé que lui, observait le décor avec amusement. Son allure impassible était par_-_contre en totale contradiction avec le sentiment de supériorité qu'il dégageait. Vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise de toile blancs, il semblait revenir d'une plage californienne. Usant de son ton le plus poli et le plus respectueux, Drago l'aborda.

**« **_**-**_** Puis**_**-**_**je vous aider monsieur ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je … Oh ! » **S'exclama l'homme

**« **_**-**_** Qu'y a**_**-**_**t**_**-**_**il ? » **Demanda Drago, surpris lui aussi

**« **_**-**_** Non, rien. Je voudrais refaire ma garde robe. Complètement. » **Répondit l'homme, se reprenant très vite

**« **_**-**_** Alors vous ne pouviez pas mieux choisir. Savez**_**-**_**vous quel genre de vêtements vous recherchez ? » **Reprit Drago en bon vendeur

**« **_**-**_** A vrai dire, de tout. Il me faut des tenues de soirée comme des tenues décontractées. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je vais m'occuper de vous, à moins que vous ne préfériez choisir seul. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je ne suis pas contre quelques conseils. »**

Drago fit essayer des dizaines de chemises, de vestes, de pantalons à l'homme et put ainsi constater qu'il était bien bâti. Il apprit également qu'il revenait d'une année sabbatique et qu'il allait faire ses études en Angleterre, en Ecosse. Après deux bonnes heures, le jeune homme, qui disait s'appeler Thomas Trape, se dirigea vers la caisse, des dizaines d'articles en main. Le blond se dit alors qu'il faisait sans doute la meilleure vente de toute sa carrière, et il ne pensait pas qu'un homme puisse acheter autant de vêtements, à part lui.

**« **_**-**_** Cela vous fera 6650 £ monsieur. » **Déclara Drago

**« **_**-**_** Quel mode de paiement préférez**_**-**_**vous ? » **Continua Thomas, sans sourciller à l'entente du montant ; ça faisait quand même plus de 1350 Gallions !

**« **_**-**_** Je pense que vous dire que la maison ne prend que les espèces serait un peu malvenu, non ? Nous acceptons les cartes bancaires, et les chèques sous présentation de deux pièces d'identité, et le liquide si vous y tenez absolument. » **Plaisanta le blond

**« **_**-**_** Je vais payer par carte. »**

Le jeune homme sortit son portefeuille de sa poche, ce qui permit à Drago de voir la chevalière qu'il portait au doigt. La chevalière des Dragonniers ! Son regard était bloqué sur la main qui lui tendait la carte de crédit. Quand le client se racla la gorge, Drago sursauta et attrapa le rectangle de plastique, frôlant involontairement la main de l'homme. Il reçut alors une petite décharge qui le fit sursauter. Une décharge magique. Cette fois il en était certain ; ce Thomas Trape était un sorcier. Il allait donc étudier à Poudlard …

**« **_**-**_** Vous avez déjà utilisé ce type de carte ? Les gobelins vous ont expliqué comment vous en servir ? » **Demanda Drago, savourant à l'avance l'expression de surprise qui allait apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme

**« **_**-**_** Je me demandais quand est**_**-**_**ce que vous alliez le remarquer. »**Répliqua le jeune homme. Drago fut stupéfait ; son effet de surprise venait de lui être retourné.

**« **_**-**_** Comment … ? » **Bredouilla_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Votre aura se sent jusqu'au bout de la rue. » **Répondit nonchalamment Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Oh … Composez votre code s'il vous plait. »** Demanda Drago. Le client s'exécuta.

**« **_**-**_** Voilà. Merci. » **

**« **_**-**_** Au revoir monsieur. Bonne journée. »**

**« **_**-**_** Au revoir, monsieur Malefoy. » **

Ce fut uniquement quand le sorcier fut parti que Drago remarqua qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Alors qu'il ne le lui avait pas donné. Le petit carton de présentation indiquait seulement son prénom … Retournant à la caisse afin de réorganiser les sacs et les cartons, il aperçut un papier sur le comptoir. Dessus, il put lire :

_Thomas J. Trape Cie_

_Sécurité en tout genre. Voisinages sorciers et moldus_

_Disponible dans toute l'Angleterre._

Un numéro de téléphone et deux adresses suivaient ces inscriptions. Pourquoi le possesseur d'une entreprise de sécurité, apparemment riche, retournerait à Poudlard ? Et comment connaissait_-_il son nom ? Il devait en parler avec Severus. C'était le seul homme en qui il avait totalement confiance.

Quand le soir arriva, il rentra comme d'habitude dans son (très) petit appartement. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il rédigea rapidement un mot pour le professeur Rogue, en lui demandant où et quand il pouvait le rencontrer, puis il fixa le parchemin à la patte de Freeze, son hibou albinos. Le volatile revint cogner à la fenêtre le lendemain matin. Drago décrocha le papier de la patte négligemment tendue et le lut. La missive était courte, elle disait simplement : _A Poudlard. De 9 heures à 23 heures. _

Avisant son horloge, qui lui indiquait sept heures du matin, il constata qu'il avait largement le temps de se préparer. A 8h30, il transplanna à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Normalement, des calèches spéciales attendaient au centre du village, pour les habitants comme pour les visiteurs. Il ne les avait jamais empruntées, mais il pensait, à juste titre, que c'étaient celles qui servaient à la rentrée.

Il atteignit la place centrale et vit en effet les calèches … mais avec quelque chose en plus que les fois précédentes. D'horribles monstres y étaient attachés. Ils auraient pu ressembler à des chevaux si leur peau n'avait pas eu cet aspect écailleux, si leurs yeux n'avaient pas été rouges et surtout, s'ils n'avaient pas ces ailes semblables à celles de chauves_-_souris. Des Sombrals. Le professeur qui avait remplacé Hagrid durant leur sixième année leur avait fait étudier ces créatures.

Drago frissonna en repensant à la raison qui faisait qu'il pouvait voir ces chevaux magiques. La mort ; il avait vu quelqu'un mourir. Son père avait torturé un moldu devant ses yeux, pour « l'initier aux plaisirs de côtoyer Voldemort ». Il en avait été malade pendant trois jours. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait pris la décision de changer de côté. Et qu'il avait découvert que Severus n'était pas le parfait mangemort qu'il croyait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'en sortit que lorsqu'il arriva au château. Il atteignit les portes en quelques minutes, entra dans Poudlard, traversa beaucoup de couloirs et finit par frapper contre une pierre creuse. Un passage s'ouvrit et Severus Rogue apparut.

**« **_**-**_** Je ne t'attendais pas si tard Drago. Il est 9h05. »** Railla le plus vieux

**« **_**-**_** Bonjour à toi aussi Severus. Je peux entrer ? » **Répondit Drago, ignorant la plaisanterie

**« **_**-**_** Fais comme chez toi. »** Dit Severus en laissant son invité passer.

Le garçon s'installa effectivement comme s'il était chez lui, prenant place dans le fauteuil préféré du Maître de Potion. Celui_-_ci ne dit rien et s'assit dans le canapé en face.

**« **_**-**_** Alors, si tu me disais un peu ce qui te tracasse tellement. Des problèmes chez les moldus ? » **Questionna Rogue en leur servant à chacun une tasse de thé

**« **_**-**_** Non. Enfin, ça part de là, mais c'est tout à fait sorcier. » **Accorda Drago en attrapant l'anse de la tasse

**« **_**-**_** Je t'écoute. »**

**« **_**-**_** Hier, j'étais à la boutique quand un client est arrivé. Jeune, bien bâti, avenant, l'accent anglais. Le genre de client parfait pour nos produits. Il est resté plutôt longtemps, nous avons bien discuté. Seulement, quand il a voulu payer, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Une chevalière. Avec un sigle dessus. » **Récita le blond avant de faire une pause et de boire plusieurs gorgées de thé.

**« **_**-**_** Tu fais durer Drago. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » **S'impatienta, tout en souriant, Severus

**« **_**-**_** Il portait la marque des Dragonniers. » **Déclara_-_t_-_il alors, ménageant son effet de surprise par un ton très grave

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu as dit ? » **Demanda Rogue, après avoir manqué de recracher sa gorgée

**« **_**-**_** Tu as très bien entendu. C'était un Dragonnier. » **Répéta le blond

**« **_**-**_** Tu as son nom ? » **S'intéressa le brun

**« **_**-**_** J'ai plus que ça. Il s'appelle Thomas Trape, il dirige une entreprise de sécurité … et il va entrer à Poudlard. » **Révéla Drago

**« **_**-**_** Jeune homme châtain. Yeux marron. Environ un mètre quatre**_**-**_**vingt. » **Décrivit Rogue, calé dans son fauteuil

**« **_**-**_** Oui, exactement. Tu as lu dans ma tête ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Il est passé hier. J'ai fait attention à lui parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il connaissait le château malgré ses questions stupides. Il avait rendez**_**-**_**vous avec Dumbledore. »**

**« **_**-**_** Alors il va vraiment être élève ici ? » **S'exclama le jeune homme

**« **_**-**_** Il semblerait. Je me demande cependant pourquoi. Il pourrait sûrement en apprendre à Dumbledore lui**_**-**_**même. »**

**« **_**-**_** C'est peut**_**-**_**être une bouse en potions. » **Ricana Drago

**« **_**-**_** Un Dragonnier n'a plus besoin de potions. Ils ont le meilleur Maître de la planète Drago. » **Lui apprit Rogue

**« **_**-**_** Est**_**-**_**ce que tout ce qu'on dit sur eux est vrai ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les rumeurs qui peuvent circuler. Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je ne le connais pas ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu le connaîtras plus que tous les autres étudiants. N'est**_**-**_**ce pas toi qui m'as dit que vous aviez discuté pendant plusieurs heures ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Si, mais pas de … Enfin, je ne savais pas qu'il était sorcier. »**

**« **_**-**_** Un homme ne se limite pas à ses pouvoirs magiques Drago. Il serait temps que tu apprennes cela. » **Gronda alors Severus, sans que le blond ne sache trop pourquoi

**« **_**-**_** Je m'en souviendrai. »** Eluda Drago, en regardant sa montre **« Je dois partir. J'ai encore des choses à faire à Londres. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu peux passer par ma cheminée, elle est reliée au Chaudron Baveur. Au revoir. »**

**« **_**-**_** Au revoir, Professeur. » **Répliqua le jeune Serpentard, insistant sur le titre du plus vieux pour l'agacer

**[ T.B.C ]**

* * *

Reviews acceptées, commentaires, critiques, remarques, éloges, reproches ... Tout est bon !


	2. Confrontation au Chemin de Traverse

**Chose promis, chose dûe, voici le second chapitre dans la même semaine.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Pirate OfHogwart**

* * *

**Chapitre II**** : Confrontation au Chemin de Traverse**

Drago revint à Londres par la cheminée du directeur de Serpentard. Il était à peine 9h30, aussi décida_-_t_-_il de faire ses achats pour la rentrée, qui était prévue pour la semaine d'après. Il fit un rapide saut chez lui pour prendre sa liste de matériel, vérifia qu'il avait bien la clef de son coffre et retourna au Chemin de Traverse. Peu de sorciers étaient présents si tôt, et la plupart des magasins n'ouvraient leurs portes qu'à dix heures, aussi alla_-_t_-_il directement à Gringotts.

Là_-_bas, il fut accueilli par un gobelin du nom de Rastek qui le guida dans les wagonnets. Le voyage lui donna légèrement mal au cœur et il lui fallu quelques minutes pour s'en remettre. Enfin, il se redressa, tendit sa clef à la créature qui l'inséra dans la serrure de la petite porte de bois. La porte de son coffre personnel. Ses parents, l'ayant renié, lui avaient bien évidemment coupé les vivres. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de toucher à l'épargne de leur fils qui avait donc une petite somme dans son compte, mais pas assez pour se permettre d'être oisif.

Rastek poussa la porte et attendit que Drago se serve. Il y avait quelques piles de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises. Il mit un peu de tout dans sa bourse en peau de Moke et ressortit. Ça lui faisait bizarre de ne plus piocher dans l'immense fortune familiale, mais il se faisait à l'idée. Il emprunta à nouveau les wagonnets roulants et sortit de la banque un peu plus pâle que d'accoutumée. Il sentit un regard sur lui et se retourna. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis se reprit et retourna son regard au jeune homme qui le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« **_**-**_** Vous n'aimez pas les wagons de Gringotts, hein ? »** Remarqua_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** J'ai toujours détesté cela, en effet. Pas vous ? »** Répondit Drago, les dents encore un peu crispées, ne voulant pas rendre tout de suite son déjeuner.

**« **_**-**_** Ça me rappelle les montagnes russes moldues. C'est plutôt amusant. »** Répliqua son interlocuteur, les yeux brillants

Drago ne comprit pas ce que le relief de l'Europe de l'Est venait faire dans la conversation, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Après tout, se tenait devant lui un Dragonnier ! Le premier à se montrer en Angleterre depuis plus de cent cinquante ans ! Et lui qui se tenait là comme un abruti, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

**« **_**-**_** Vous allez faire vos achats pour Poudlard ?**** »** Reprit Thomas, naturellement

**« **_**-**_** Euh … Oui. Vous aussi ? »** Bredouilla Drago, se trouvant de plus en plus idiot au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait

**« **_**-**_** Oui. Je rentre en septième année. Comme vous, c'est bien cela ? » **

**« **_**-**_** En effet … Mais comment … »** Commença le blond

**« **_**-**_** Vous êtes de la même promotion que Harry Potter. Les journaux rabâchent le même genre d'article sur lui depuis trois semaines. »** Le coupa Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Ah oui. Potter … Connaissez**_**-**_**vous le Chemin de Traverse ? »** Demanda Drago pour changer de sujet

**« **_**-**_** Non, pas encore … Et si on se tutoyait ? Après tout nous avons le même âge et nous allons être dans la même école, non ? »** Proposa Thomas en tendant sa main

**« **_**-**_** Je … d'accord. Tu peux m'appeler Drago. »** Répondit le Serpentard en serrant la main qui lui était présentée

**« **_**-**_** Mes amis m'appellent Tom. Tu peux m'appeler Thomas. »** Lança le Dragonnier. Drago blanchit un peu et une expression de dépit se peignit sur son visage.

**« **_**-**_** Je plaisantais ! Excuse**_**-**_**moi, j'ai toujours eu un humour horrible. »** S'excusa le sorcier châtain **« Tu voulais me faire visiter le coin, c'est cela ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui. Ça te dérange si on commence par acheter nos fournitures ? Après il y aura trop de monde. »** Questionna le blond

**« **_**-**_** Non c'est très bien, au contraire. Il faut juste que j'aie ma liste. » **

**« **_**-**_** Je t'attends. »** Offrit Drago

**« **_**-**_** Pas la peine. »** Lui répondit Thomas avec un sourire. Il exécuta un petit mouvement avec sa main et le parchemin apparut dans sa paume.

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu as comme matières ? »** Interrogea Drago

**« **_**-**_** Métamorphose, Potions, Botanique, Sortilèges avancés, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avancé et Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. Et toi ? »** Lut Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Potions avancées, Botanique avancée, Runes modernes, Sortilèges avancés, SACM, Métamorphose et DCFM. »** Répondit Drago

**« **_**-**_** Combinaison intéressante. Tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Piquer la place d'Ollivanders. »** Répliqua le blond avec un air suffisant

**« **_**-**_** C'est une noble ambition. »** Déclara solennellement Thomas avant d'éclater de rire

**« **_**-**_** Et toi … Pourquoi es**_**-**_**tu … ici ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je n'ai pas encore fini ma formation. Et Poudlard est un centre d'apprentissage très réputé, autant par sa qualité que pour sa diversité. »**

**« **_**-**_** Ta formation ? »** Reprit Drago

**« **_**-**_** Pensais**_**-**_**tu que l'on devenait Dragonnier du jour au lendemain ? Il faut plusieurs années à un sorcier pour apprendre tout ce qu'il doit. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je … J'avoue l'avoir cru. »** Rougit le blond

**« **_**-**_** Ça fait partie des fausses rumeurs qui circulent. Je pourrai t'en parler un peu si tu as envie. »** Offrit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu es curieux comme un gamin de cinq ans. Je le vois dans tes yeux. »** Plaisanta Thomas. A la suite de cette petite pique, Drago bouda, ce qui fit encore plus rire le Dragonnier. **« Non, tu as raison, m'excuse. Tu n'as pas cinq ans. »** Drago se retourna vers lui. **« Tu en as trois ! »** Engagea Thomas avant que Drago ne le fusille du regard. Puis il se retourna et fit semblant d'ignorer le Dragonnier.

Drago, malgré sa fausse bouderie, était vraiment heureux de la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Thomas. Non seulement il était puissant, et sûrement influent, mais en plus extrêmement sympathique et enjoué. Il songea qu'il ferait sans doute un bon Gryffondor et ne put s'empêcher de faire l'analogie avec Harry Potter, dont toujours personne n'avait de nouvelle. C'était d'autant plus décevant qu'ils avaient arrêté de se disputer et que Drago espérait beaucoup de cette nouvelle entente. Peut_-_être que le Survivant serait là à la rentrée.

En attendant, il devait faire découvrir les lieux à Thomas et il allait jouer son rôle de guide. Ils commencèrent par la boutique la plus proche de la Banque : l'animalerie. Drago y acheta de la nourriture pour son hibou (du _Délichibou de luxe)_ tandis que Thomas acheta un chat. Un chat un peu « magique » bien sûr. Ils étaient plus intelligents que la moyenne et, un peu comme Miss Teigne, comprenaient certaines paroles de leur maître.

Celui que prit Thomas était noir, à l'exception de sa gorge et de l'extrémité de ses oreilles et de ses pattes arrière qui étaient blanches. Il fit également l'acquisition d'un collier qu'il passa directement au cou de son animal, d'une caisse de transport tout équipée, d'un coussin, de jouets et de nourriture pour toute l'année. En sortant de la boutique, Drago l'interrogea.

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi n'as**_**-**_**tu pas pris de hibou ou de chouette ? C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour le courrier. »**

**« **_**-**_** J'ai déjà une chouette qui a dû rester … là**_**-**_**bas. Elle m'en voudrait terriblement si je la remplaçais par le premier volatile venu. J'emprunterai le hibou de quelqu'un d'autre. »** Expliqua Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Si tu veux, je pourrai te prêter Freeze. »** Proposa Drago

**« **_**-**_** Merci. Où va**_**-**_**t**_**-**_**on maintenant ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Fleury & Bots. La librairie. »**

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, parcourue par quelques sorciers matinaux, et donnèrent leur liste de livre à la vendeuse. Cette dernière répéta la commande à une employée, dans l'arrière_-_boutique.

**« **_**-**_** Alice ! Il me faut **_**Métamorphose et transfiguration**_** de Flavien Montaigue, **_**Pourquoi j'ai toujours ma baguette sur moi**_** d'Albert Red, **_**Traité sur les sortilèges de DCFM**_** d'Armand John,**_** Les Animaux Fantastiques deuxième version**_** de Newt Scamander, **_**Plantes exotiques et magiques**_** de Miranda Loirette, **_**Breuvages de troisième cycle**_** de Léonard Smalltown ; tout ça en double, plus **_**Décryptage des Runes Anciennes et Modernes**_** d'Albus Dumbledore. »** Cria_-_t_-_elle. Puis, se retournant vers eux**. ****« Septième année à Poudlard, c'est ça ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui. »** Répondit simplement Thomas

**« **_**-**_** On vous prépare tout ça. »**

En attendant que leur commande soit prête, les deux garçons allèrent faire un tour dans les rayons. Thomas prit plusieurs livres, Drago un seul. Ils revinrent au comptoir.

**« **_**-**_** Ajoutez ceci au paquet sans les Runes s'il vous plaît. »** Dit le Dragonnier en lui tendant les ouvrages. La libraire regarda les titres.

**« **_**-**_** Vous ne pouvez pas acheter celui**_**-**_**là si vous n'avez pas terminé vos études. »** Dit_-_elle en indiquant un petit livret noir, intitulé _Post-Mortem et in cute_. Thomas fronça les sourcils, sortit un papier d'une de ses poches et le présenta à la commerçante.

**« **_**-**_** Je choisis, je paye et vous encaissez. »** Déclara_-_t_-_il froidement

**« **_**-**_** … Bien . Veuillez m'excuser. »** Bafouilla la boutiquière

**« **_**-**_** Ça ira. Mettez aussi celui**_**-**_**là, s'il vous plaît. »** Dit_-_il en prenant le livre de Drago ; et avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, l'ouvrage était payé.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la librairie, leurs paquets en poche, Drago était furieux.

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu as voulu m'humilier ? Tu pensais que je n'avais même pas assez d'argent pour me payer un livre ?! »** Explosa_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Non, pas du tout. Tu avais choisi un livre « interdit », comme le mien. Je voulais t'éviter les problèmes. Je m'abstiendrai la prochaine fois. »** Avança Thomas, d'un ton acide. Et il partit devant.

Drago souffla. Il venait de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi susceptible que lui. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un qui ne s'écrasait pas face à son sale caractère. Et même s'il trouvait, au premier abord, que c'était agaçant et déroutant, il savait que ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. Et pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de pouvoir parler, parler d'égal à égal. Pas comme avec ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle par exemple. Le blond se décida à rattraper sa bêtise, et l'autre sorcier par la même occasion.

Le Dragonnier fut soudain hors de vue ! Où avait_-_il pu passer ? Est_-_ce qu'il était reparti ? Drago paniqua légèrement puis l'aperçut dans la boutique de Quidditch. Il semblait négocier avec le vendeur, lorsque celui_-_ci partit dans l'arrière_-_boutique tandis que Thomas attendait. Le commerçant revint, plusieurs paquets à la main. Il mit tout dans un grand sac en papier, qu'il rétrécit et donna à Thomas. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main puis le Dragonnier ressortit.

**« **_**-**_** J'ai cru que tu étais parti. »** Avoua le blond

**« **_**-**_** Tu es calmé ? »** Demanda sèchement l'autre garçon

**« **_**-**_** Excuse**_**-**_**moi. J'ai été stupide de m'emporter. » **

**« **_**-**_** Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois. On oublie ? »**

**« **_**-**_** On oublie … Qu'as**_**-**_**tu acheté ? »** S'intéressa Drago

**« **_**-**_** Un balai, des protections et un coffret de nettoyage. Le vendeur m'a offert des bottes de compétition ! »** S'enthousiasma Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Tu joues au Quidditch ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Bien sûr ! Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu crois ? »** Répliqua le Dragonnier, chichement

**« **_**-**_** A quel poste ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Attrapeur, mais je me débrouille comme Batteur. »**

**« **_**-**_** Il y a des équipes à Poudlard. Je joue comme Attrapeur. »** Se vanta le Serpentard

**« **_**-**_** Peut**_**-**_**être serons**_**-**_**nous adversaires alors. »** Supposa Thomas

A cette idée, Drago frissonna. Il avait vu la lueur dans les yeux du sorcier quand ils avaient commencé à parler Quidditch. Et il l'avait également observé : il devait être redoutable. Et lui n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouvé confronté à un Dragonnier déterminé … Une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini la quasi_-_totalité de leurs achats. Ils devaient encore récupérer leurs ingrédients de potion et passer chez Ollivanders. Ils sortaient de chez l'apothicaire et riaient toujours d'une anecdote racontée par le vieux vendeur lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

**« **_**-**_** Alors Malefoy, tu as un nouveau larbin ? » **

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et tombèrent sur Ronald Weasley, en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, de Ginny Weasley, de Neville Longdubat et de Seamus Finnigan. Ces cinq personnes faisaient face aux deux sorciers. Hermione semblait vouloir jauger Thomas du regard, et les autres fixaient Drago avec un sourire mauvais.

**« **_**-**_** Weasley … Quel déplaisir de te voir traîner par ici. Tu es venu faire la manche ? »** Répondit Drago sur le même ton mordant

**« **_**-**_** Et toi, tu es venu réclamer de l'argent aux Gobelins ? Maintenant que tu n'as plus de famille ça doit être dur, hein ? »** Répliqua Ron

**« **_**-**_** Je m'en sortirai toujours mieux que toi, Belette. »** Gronda le blond

**« **_**-**_** Ne m'insulte pas ! »** Menaça le roux en dégainant sa baguette. Drago fit de même et, en quelques seconds, ils furent tous en position de combat, sauf Thomas.

**« **_**-**_** Ton nouvel ami a peur Malefoy ? »** Railla Ron

**« **_**-**_** J'apprécie qu'on s'adresse à moi directement quand on parle. »** Le coupa Thomas d'un ton polaire. Tout son corps s'était raidi. **« A qui ai**_**-**_**je l'honneur ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Ronald Weasley. Et toi, qui es tu ? »** Demanda pompeusement le rouquin

**« **_**-**_** Thomas Trape. Puis**_**-**_**je savoir pourquoi tu m'as traité de larbin, **_**Ronald**_** ? »** Interrogea Thomas, insistant dangereusement sur son prénom

**« **_**-**_** Drago Malefoy traite tous ceux qui l'entourent comme des êtres inférieurs. Ce n'est qu'une saleté de futur Mangemort. »** Cracha Ron

**« **_**-**_** Et comment peux**_**-**_**tu le savoir ? »** Intervint Drago

**« **_**-**_** C'est évident. »** Répondit Seamus

**« **_**-**_** Pour moi, c'est évident que vous jugez sans savoir, et que vous êtes aussi obtus que ceux que vous critiquez. Moi qui pensais beaucoup de bien des amis d'Harry Potter, je me vois profondément déçu par la réalité. »** Lança le Dragonnier, d'un ton affecté

**« **_**-**_** Comment peux**_**-**_**tu savoir que ce n'est pas un Mangemort ? »** Questionna Neville

**« **_**-**_** Il est innocent tant qu'il ne sera pas prouvé qu'il est coupable. »** Enonça Thomas

**« **_**-**_** C'est un Malefoy. Il est forcément mauvais ! »** Reprit Ron, plein de morgue

**« **_**-**_** Si tu le penses, alors tu es forcément stupide, Ronald Weasley. »** Déclara le Dragonnier, avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir.

Il resserra sa poigne sur la caisse de son chat et fit signe à Drago de le suivre. Ce_-_dernier cependant ne bougea pas ; Thomas haussa les épaules et avança. Il fit soudainement volte_-_face et un bouclier bleuté apparut tout autour de lui quelques secondes avant qu'un sort vert pomme ne s'écrase dessus.

**« **_**-**_** C'était très déloyal de ta part ça Weasley. De plus, tu aurais pu blesser mon chat. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est qu'on touche aux animaux. Je me détesterais de devoir te rendre la pareille, alors à l'avenir, évite ce genre de bêtise. »** Prévint le Dragonnier, furieux

**« **_**-**_** Qui es**_**-**_**tu ?! »** S'énerva le rouquin

**« **_**-**_** Je te l'ai déjà dit. Thomas Trape. Futur élève de Poudlard. »** Lui répondit Thomas en souriant doucement

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu viens faire ici ? »**Grogna_-_t_-_il en agitant sa baguette

**« **_**-**_** Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois te laisser, j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de parler avec quelqu'un dont l'âge mental ne dépasse pas huit ans. Tu viens avec moi Drago ? »** Dit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** … Oui. »** Répondit le Serpentard

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent du groupe de Gryffondor sans qu'une nouvelle attaque ne survienne. Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout, Thomas venait de se brouiller avec les amis du Survivant pour _lui_. Pour le défendre. Alors qu'il le connaissait à peine … Plongé dans ses pensées, il suivait mécaniquement l'autre sorcier et sursauta quand une porte lui revint en plein visage. Thomas éclata de rire, et Drago grommela quelques insultes. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient dans la boutique d'Ollivanders. Une petite fille était en train d'essayer des baguettes sous l'œil un peu effrayé de son père.

**« **_**-**_** Un moldu. »** Chuchota Drago

**« **_**-**_** Comment tu peux dire ça ? »**

**« **_**-**_** D'abord, les vêtements. Ensuite, il sursaute à chaque fois que quelque chose bouge. »**

La petite fille attrapa une nouvelle baguette, l'agita et un vase explosa. Thomas put constater que le père avait failli s'écrouler de frayeur. Enfin, Ollivanders trouva la bonne baguette et leur vendit. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux.

**« **_**-**_** Ah monsieur Malefoy ! Severus Rogue m'a parlé de votre ambition professionnelle, je lui ai dit que je vous prendrai comme apprenti à la sortie de l'école si vos résultats étaient à la hauteur de mes espérances. »** Déclara le sorcier en souriant

**« **_**-**_** Je … Merci. Je ferais tout mon possible pour être le meilleur. »** L'assura Drago

**« **_**-**_** Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Avez**_**-**_**vous un problème avec votre baguette ? »** Questionna_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Non, c'est moi qui en voudrais une. »** Intervint Thomas.

Ollivanders se tourna vers le Dragonnier, intéressé.

**« **_**-**_** Vous avez cassé la précédente ? »** Demanda_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Pas moi, mais oui elle a été détruite. »** L'informa Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Mmm … Où l'aviez**_**-**_**vous acheté ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu. »**

**« **_**-**_** Aux Etats**_**-**_**Unis. Je suis né là**_**-**_**bas. »**

**« **_**-**_** Chez Dorian Little je suppose. »** Thomas acquiesça. **« Je vais voir ce qui pourrait vous convenir. Droitier ou gaucher ? »** Se renseigna le baguettier.

**« **_**-**_** Droitier. Si cela peut vous aider, prenez ceci. »** Déclara Thomas en lui tendant un parchemin. Drago commença à se demander combien de rouleaux il trimballait ainsi. Ollivanders regarda le document et eut un sourire. Il partit alors dans ses rayons et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec pas moins d'une vingtaine de boîtes.

**« **_**-**_** Toutes des baguettes avec une écaille de Dent**_**-**_**de**_**-**_**Vipère Péruvien. Je pense que nous allons trouver ce qu'il vous faut là**_**-**_**dedans. Prenez celle**_**-**_**ci. Bois de cèdre, 31 cm. Très bonne pour les sortilèges de défense. »** Lui dit Ollivanders en lui tendant une baguette noire. A peine l'eut_-_il touchée qu'il lui retira des mains.

**« **_**-**_** Non. Celle**_**-**_**là ? Bois de houx, 27,4 cm. Plutôt rigide, bonne pour les soins. »** Thomas l'agita mais rien ne se produisit

**« **_**-**_** Nous allons trouver. 33,8 cm, parfaite pour la métamorphose … »**

Le défilé de baguette continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux boîtes. Ils avaient bien passé une trois quarts d'heure dans cette satanée boutique.

**« **_**-**_** Voyons voir … Chêne blanc, 28 cm. Assez souple. Si celle**_**-**_**ci ne vous convient pas monsieur Trape, alors je ne vous serai plus d'aucune aide. »** Clama Ollivanders

Thomas saisit la baguette que lui tendait le vendeur et des étincelles colorées en sortirent, suivies d'un souffle qui retourna toutes les boîtes qu'Ollivanders avait soigneusement rangées au fur et à mesure de l'essayage de Thomas.

**« **_**-**_** Et bien nous y sommes enfin ! Très bon choix … Une bonne baguette de duel. Voulez**_**-**_**vous la cire pour l'entretenir ? »** Proposa Ollivanders

**« **_**-**_** Je veux bien. » **Accepta Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Ça vous fera 8 Gallions et 14 Mornilles. » **Annonça le fabriquant de baguettes

Thomas paya et les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent de la boutique. Drago était intrigué, comme tout bon Serpentard il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart des « secrets » et le papier que Thomas sortait à chaque fois en était un. Des dizaines d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il voulait des réponses.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : **Les secrets de l'étranger**

Maintenant ... A vos reviews ;)


	3. Les secrets de l'étranger

Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette série. Peut-être penserez-vous qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans cette histoire,

Je vous rassure, les différentes péripéties arriveront progressivement

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Thomas paya et les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent de la boutique. Drago était intrigué, comme tout bon Serpentard il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart des « secrets » et le papier que Thomas sortait à chaque fois en était un. Des dizaines d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il voulait des réponses. _

**Chapitre III ****: Les secrets de l'étranger**

Drago proposa alors d'aller manger un morceau quelque part et le Dragonnier accepta. Voulant absolument éviter le Chaudron Baveur et son flot humain, il les emmena à l'opposé du Chemin de Traverse, où il n'y avait presque plus de boutiques, juste des façades impersonnelles.

Au milieu de ces dernières se dressait une enseigne un peu plus bariolée. On pouvait lire sur le devant : _Les Pommes Rouges d'Alexia _inscrit en lettres rouges en haut et de plus en plus vertes vers le bas. Thomas jeta un regard perplexe à Drago, qui lui répondit par un sourire éclatant. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et le Dragonnier suivit. Le blond poussa princièrement la porte et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le fond de la salle.

Thomas regarda autour de lui et put constater que l'établissement était un restaurant, à l'aspect chaleureux. Drago était en train de parler avec une jeune femme, plutôt petite, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Elle conduisit les deux garçons à une table un peu excentrée et leur donna les menus avec un clin d'œil. Thomas lui jeta un regard sceptique avant de s'intéresser à la carte.

La curiosité de Drago ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions. Il était en train de manger avec un Dragonnier plein aux as d'à peu près 17 ans, propriétaire d'une entreprise de sécurité, qui prenait sa défense alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas et qui obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait en montrant un simple parchemin. Il devait en apprendre plus, ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

La jeune femme revint pour prendre leur commande et repartit avec le même petit sourire en coin, qui énerva Thomas.

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce qu'elle a celle là ? Je n'aime pas son sourire … Comme si elle savait des choses que j'ignore et qui l'amusent follement. »**

**« **_**-**_** C'est une amie à moi … Et … Enfin … Je … »** Balbutia Drago

**« **_**-**_** Quoi ? C'est ta fiancée ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Non ! Sûrement pas ! »** S'écria Drago

**« **_**-**_** Alors quoi ? »** Reprit Thomas, amusé par l'exclamation du blond

**« **_**-**_** … Je suis déjà venu ici avec … mon petit**_**-**_**ami de l'époque. »** Dévoila_-_t_-_il, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Thomas dans une tentative de prise d'assurance

**« **_**-**_** Ah, c'est tout ? Elle croit que nous sommes ensembles ? » **Répondit Thomas, l'air goguenard, un sourcil levé.

**« **_**-**_** C'est possible, oui. »**

**« **_**-**_** Et bien, c'est marrant de traîner avec toi Drago. Je passe du larbin au petit**_**-**_**ami en quelques minutes, sans jamais n'avoir rien fait. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu n'es pas choqué ? »**

**« **_**-**_** J'aurais dû ? On peut refaire la scène si tu préfères. »** Plaisanta le brun

**« **_**-**_** Non, ça ira … Dis**_**-**_**moi … Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que ces parchemins que tu montres à tous les commerçants ? »** Interrogea Drago

**« **_**-**_** Une lettre d'un de mes maîtres, qui me permet d'avoir accès à ce que je veux. Et j'ai informé Ollivanders de ma « nature » pour lui faciliter la tâche. »**

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi a**_**-**_**t**_**-**_**il ramené uniquement des baguettes faites avec une écaille de dragon péruvien ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Parce que c'est le dragon que je monte. Je lui ai fait voir une photo. »**

**« **_**-**_** Le dragon que tu montes ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu croyais que c'était uniquement une légende ? Chaque membre possède une monture … Enfin posséder n'est pas adéquat, le dragon est libre, mais lié au sorcier par un puissant lien qui pourrait être assimilé à une forte amitié, ou de l'amour fraternel. Lors de mon arrivée officielle dans les rangs, j'ai reçu ce dragon. »** Expliqua Thomas en tendant à Drago le parchemin qu'il avait sorti dans la boutique de baguettes.

Drago prit le document et observa la photo qui y était imprimée. On y voyait un dragon d'environ cinq mètres, aux écailles cuivrées avec des marques noires le long de l'échine. Il avait également trois petites cornes, deux sur le sommet du crâne et une sur le bout du museau. Le Serpentard remarqua également une tache noire singulière juste sur la base du cou du reptile : elle avait la forme d'une main humaine. Thomas remarqua le regard curieux du blond et lui expliqua, en reprenant la photo :

**« **_**-**_** C'est la marque qui lie le dragon au Dragonnier. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu … Tu pourrais me raconter comment c'est d'être Dragonnier ? Comment tu as pu en faire partie ? Je suis vraiment curieux. » **Commença Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres

**« **_**-**_** Peut**_**-**_**être plus tard. Il y a trop de monde ici. »**

**« **_**-**_** Oh. D'accord. »**

Le repas se termina sans que le Serpentard ne ramène ce sujet sur la table. Ils se quittèrent après être sortis du restaurant et se donnèrent rendez_-_vous à la gare de King Cross, le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée. Thomas partit jusqu'à la zone de transplannage et s'évapora.

A dix heures mois le quart, Drago arriva à la voie 9 ¾ pour la première fois par le côté moldu, n'ayant pas de Portoloin comme les années précédentes. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être autant en avance, il avait vraiment horreur du retard. Et puis, il avait en général une bonne demi_-_heure de tranquillité en arrivant à cette heure_-_ci, peu de sorciers prenaient la peine de partir si longtemps à l'avance. C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris de voir Thomas, seul, plongé dans sa contemplation du train.

Son premier réflexe fut de repartir (après tout, un Malefoy n'est jamais en avance, jamais en retard : il est pile à l'heure). Puis il se reprit en se disant que c'était une occasion inespérée pour persuader le Dragonnier d'aller à Serpentard … pour gagner la Coupe des Maisons bien sûr. Rien que pour ça ! Le blond s'approcha de Thomas et se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence.

**« **_**-**_** Bonjour Drago. Comment vas**_**-**_**tu ? »**Demanda Thomas sans même tourner la tête.

**« **_**-**_** Euh … Bien et toi ? »** Répondit Drago

**« **_**-**_** Bien aussi. Je suis surpris de voir quelqu'un si tôt. »**

**« **_**-**_** Ce sont les Weasley les spécialistes du retard. Pas moi. »** Grogna le blond

**« **_**-**_** Comment marche la répartition des élèves dans le train ? »** Questionna le Dragonnier

**« **_**-**_** La loi de la jungle. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, mais la plupart des élèves ne veulent pas chercher de compartiment à plus de trois mètres de la porte, alors ils essayent de virer ceux qui occupent celui qu'ils veulent. »**

**« **_**-**_** Charmant. Quelle éducation. »**

**« **_**-**_** Poudlard n'est pas comme ça tu sais. Il y a beaucoup d'entraide. Surtout chez les Serpentards, même si ce n'est pas très voyant. »**

**« **_**-**_** Serpentards ? Qui sont**_**-**_**ils ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu ne connais vraiment rien de Poudlard. »** Lança Drago dans une phrase mi_-_affirmative, mi_-_interrogative.

**« **_**-**_** C'est un collège de magie réputé pour la qualité de son enseignement et l'excentricité de son directeur, un des plus puissants mages de la planète. »** Exposa Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Laisse-moi alors t'expliquer comment marche Poudlard. Les élèves sont divisés en quatre maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ce sont les noms des quatre fondateurs de l'école. » **

**« **_**-**_** En quoi consistent ces maisons ? Des regroupements par option ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Non, par caractère. Chez Serdaigle, les obsédés du bouquin ; chez Serpentard les plus rusés ; les plus stupides à Gryffondor et le reste à Poufsouffle. »** Développa Drago

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi ai**_**-**_**je l'impression que tu es partial ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je suis à Serpentard. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je n'aurais jamais deviné. »**

**« **_**-**_** De toutes façons, le Choixpeau fera son discours comme d'habitude, il résumera tout. Juste une chose : Ronald Weasley est à Gryffondor. »**

**« **_**-**_** Chercherais**_**-**_**tu à me manipuler Drago ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Pas du tout voyons … Cherchons plutôt un wagon où nous pourrons être tranquilles. » **Dit Drago, changeant maladroitement de sujet

**« **_**-**_** Et pour les valises ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Monte**_**-**_**les dans le train et case les dans les filets au**_**-**_**dessus des banquettes. Tu n'auras pas à t'en occuper à l'arrivée. »** Lui expliqua le blond

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un des compartiments les plus éloignés de la porte d'entrée. En rangeant ses valises dans les filets, Thomas reçut sur la tête son manuel de SACM. Il se retourna alors vers Drago, un air de curiosité et d'intérêt peint sur son visage.

**« **_**-**_** Qu'y a**_**-**_**t**_**-**_**il comme animaux magiques à Poudlard ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Et bien … Il y a un calamar géant dans le lac, ainsi que des Etres de l'eau. »** Thomas frissonna ; Drago ne demanda pas pourquoi et continua. **« Il y a également des Sombrals, des Centaures, des licornes et … des Scroutts à pétard. »**

**« **_**-**_** Des quoi à pétard ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Des Scroutts. Une espèce qu'un demi**_**-**_**géant complètement fêlé et accessoirement prof de SACM a créé. Un mélange entre un scorpion géant et un crabe de feu. »**

**« **_**-**_** Mélange intéressant. »**

**« **_**-**_** Très dangereux surtout. Tout le monde espère qu'ils ont tous explosé cet été. »**

**« **_**-**_** Pas de dragons alors ? Ni de griffons, d'hippogriffes et de Pégases ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Non, sauf ponctuellement pour les cours. Enfin, pas pour les Dragons ; c'est uniquement pour les septièmes années option SACM avancés, et personne ne l'a choisi vu le prof complètement inconscient que l'on a. »**

**« **_**-**_** Moi j'ai pris SACM avancés. »**

**« **_**-**_** Bon courage alors. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance si tu ressors de ce cours indemne Tom. »** Il reçut un regard étrange de la part du Dragonnier. **« C'est toi qui m'a dit que je pouvais ! »**

**« **_**-**_** D'accord … Dray. »**

**« **_**-**_** Hé ! Je n'ai rien dit moi ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Ah ? J'ai cru l'entendre pourtant. Tant pis, c'est fait. »**

Ils plaisantèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers élèves. Beaucoup de premières années angoissées se pressaient de monter dans le train, comme s'il allait partir d'un seul coup sans prévenir ; tandis que d'autres paraissaient morts de trouille dans les bras de leurs parents.

**« **_**-**_** Pitoyable. »** Commenta Drago

**« **_**-**_** Tu es trop sévère. Ils ont quoi ? Dix ans, onze ans ? »** Commença Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Onze ans. Et à cet âge là, on ne pleure plus dans les jupes de sa mère. »**

**« **_**-**_** Chacun devrait pouvoir à tout moment **_**pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère**_**. »** Répliqua froidement Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Ça ne sert à rien de geindre comme ils le font. Ils vont monter dans le train, se faire deux ou trois amis baveux, arriver à Poudlard, tout découvrir et ils seront tellement excités qu'ils en oublieront d'écrire à leurs parents qu'ils ne voulaient pas quitter le matin. C'est le même cycle chaque année. »**

**« **_**-**_** C'est si froid dit ainsi. Tu me donnerais presque envie de repartir. »**

**« **_**-**_** Reste au moins pour voir la Belette rater le train, ça en vaut la peine. »** Assura Drago

**« **_**-**_** … D'accord. Mais c'est vraiment parce que tu as des arguments imparables. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je sais, je sais … Je dois te prévenir : beaucoup de Serpentards paraissent froids et méchants, mais c'est uniquement pour faire face aux autres maisons qui nous considèrent comme la relève des larbins de Tu**_**-**_**Sais**_**-**_**Qui. »**

**« **_**-**_** De qui ? »** Demanda Thomas, perplexe

**« **_**-**_** Tu ne connais pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Non, mais il a l'air bien arrogant. »**

**« **_**-**_** C'est un mage noir qui veut éliminer tous les moldus et les sang**_**-**_**mêlé. Et accessoirement, s'il pouvait aussi égorger Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore je pense qu'il serait content. »** Expliqua Drago

**« **_**-**_** Sympathique … Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler finalement. Il dit s'appeler Voldemort, c'est ça ? »** A ce mot, Drago rentra sa tête dans les épaules et grogna.

**« **_**-**_** Ne dis pas son nom ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu as peur qu'il arrive et qu'il te mange tout cru ? »** Se moqua le Dragonnier

**« **_**-**_** Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Oh d'accord. Froussard. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu riras moins quand tu verras de quoi il est capable, même si j'espère que ça n'arrive pas. En attendant, n'en parlons plus. »**

Cette phrase mit un terme à leur conversation ; les deux garçons se plongèrent dans leur réflexion. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille, pas très grande, brune avec des yeux bleus, un air fier sur le visage, entra dans le wagon.

**« **_**-**_** Ah Drago, tu es là ! »** S'exclama_-_t_-_elle, un peu essoufflée

**« **_**-**_** Oui Pansy. Tu es très observatrice. »** Railla le blond

**« **_**-**_** Garde tes sarcasmes petit serpent. Rogue veut te voir. »**

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Une histoire de badge qui brille, avec trois mots dessus je crois. »** Dit_-_elle avec un sourire en coin

Drago fut hors du compartiment en quelques secondes. Pansy s'installa à côté de Thomas.

**« **_**-**_** Salut. Je suis Pansy Parkinson, meilleure amie de Drago. Tu es nouveau non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, et pourtant j'ai l'œil pour les beaux garçons. »**Se présenta la Serpentarde sans reprendre son souffle.

**« **_**-**_** Effectivement je suis nouveau. Je m'appelle Thomas Trape … Et j'ai également l'œil pour les beaux garçons. »** Répliqua_-_t_-_il. Pansy resta silencieuse quelques secondes, le temps de digérer l'information, puis lu fit un grand sourire.

**« **_**-**_** Je t'aime bien toi. Tu connais Drago depuis longtemps ? »**Interrogea_-_t_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** Une petite semaine. C'est quoi cette histoire de badge ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Il est nommé Préfet en chef. Sûrement avec Granger, la miss je**_**-**_**sais**_**-**_**tout de l'école. Une Gryffondor … Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je … je ne sais pas. Drago n'a pas été très objectif dans sa présentation. »**

**« **_**-**_** Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. On verra lors de la cérémonie. Mais ce serait dommage que tu ailles chez les idiots rouges, tu es sympa. »**

**« **_**-**_** Encore en train de draguer Pansy ? »** Fit une nouvelle voix. Elle venait d'un grand jeune homme, noir, avec des yeux marron et rieurs.

**« **_**-**_** Blaise ! Cesse donc de dire n'importe quoi. Nous complotions pour **_**te**_** draguer bien sûr. »** Répliqua la brune en souriant

**« **_**-**_** Hé, doucement quand même hein. Je tiens à mes fesses moi. »** Protesta Blaise

**« **_**-**_** Tu es grossier … Thomas, je te présente Blaise Zabini, pervers attitré de Serpentard, Don Juan émérite et idiot avéré. »** Lança Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Enchanté. Thomas Trape … Je suis un nouvel élève. Je viens de Salem. »** Se présenta le Dragonnier

**« **_**-**_** Tu entres en septième année je suppose. »** Dit Blaise

**« **_**-**_** Oui, comme vous, non ? »** Reprit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Oui. Heureusement que Crabbe et Goyle ont redoublé, je n'en pouvais plus de les traîner partout. »** Commenta Pansy, à l'attention de son ami

**« **_**-**_** Où est Drago ? »** Demanda celui_-_ci

**« **_**-**_** Wagon des profs. Il est PECH. »** L'informa la brune

**« **_**-**_** Imagine que c'est la Belette l'autre préfet ! »** Rit alors Blaise

**« **_**-**_** Impossible, il faut un garçon et une fille. »** Le corrigea Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Quand on parle du loup … Il est de retour et je ne saurais dire lequel de son insigne ou de son sourire brille le plus. »** Constata Thomas en l'apercevant par la vitre.

Le voyage se passa calmement, les quatre adolescents parlaient et riaient. Ils en apprirent un peu plus sur Thomas (surtout Pansy et Blaise) et lui en apprit d'avantage sur Poudlard, les relations inter_-_maisons et les règles qui régissaient l'école, comme le système de points dont Thomas n'eut de cesse de s'étonner.

Quelques heures après, le train siffla leur arrivée au terminus. Thomas suivit ses nouveaux amis dans une calèche malgré l'appel du demi_-_géant « Les nouveaux avec moi ! ». Cependant, il ne put pas les suivre jusqu'au bout car, pendant leur trajet dans le château, Mac Gonagall l'intercepta et lui demanda de la suivre et de rester avec les premières années.

**[ ... TBC ... ]**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Arrivée à Poudlard**

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, déplu, si vous en voulez plus, si vous en voulez moins, si peu importe, n'oubliez pas ...

Que toutes les reviews sont acceptées ;)


	4. Arrivée à Poudlard

Voici -enfin ?- le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, qui sont lues et appréciées à leur juste valeur je vous le promets ;)

Vous comprendrez que je ne peux répondre ni positivement ni négativement à vos questions, sinon où serait le plaisir ?

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture

Pirate

* * *

**Chapitre IV**** : Arrivée à Poudlard **

Thomas entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'élèves qui faisaient parfois jusqu'à quarante centimètres de moins que lui et remarqua que tous les regards convergeaient vers sa personne. Pas étonnant, c'était plutôt rare les gamins de 1m75 à onze ans. Il fit une brève grimace à l'encontre de Drago pour signifier son malaise et ce_-_dernier s'esclaffa.

Mac Gonagall apporta alors un vieux chapeau rapiécé qu'elle posa sur un tabouret. Une déchirure s'élargit alors et une voix s'échappa du couvre chef. Comme à chaque rentrée, il chanta un air de sa composition et la répartition commença avec BACHAB Amine, qui fut envoyée à Serdaigle.

La cérémonie se déroulait lentement, rythmée par l'appel de Mac Gonagall, les annonces du chapeau et les applaudissements des autres élèves. Enfin, après SAMOS Paris, envoyé à Poufsouffle, ce fut le tour de TRAPE Thomas. Le jeune homme s'avança, légèrement tremblant, et mit le chapeau sur sa tête, dérangé par le regard du directeur sur sa nuque.

**« **_**-**_** Oh ! Mais que vois**_**-**_**je là ? »** S'exclama alors une voix inconnue dans la tête de Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Quelque chose que personne ne doit savoir. »** Pensa_-_t_-_il alors

**« **_**-**_** Hm … Oui. Je vois beaucoup de choses dans ta tête. Des connaissances et une soif d'apprendre qui t'ouvrent les portes de Serdaigle ; une loyauté et une obstination pour Poufsouffle ; du courage et une générosité pour Gryffondor mais une ruse et une passion tellement … Serpentard. Je ne sais où je dois t'envoyer. Je te laisse le choix. »**

**« **_**-**_** Et bien … Je me suis presque battu avec Ronald Weasley et mes récents amis sont tous à Serpentard, alors … »**

**« **_**-**_** Ce sera donc … SERPENTARD ! »** Annonça le Choixpeau alors que Mac Gonagall allait l'enlever pour passer à la personne suivante.

Thomas se leva sous les applaudissements nourris de la table des verts et argents, polis de la part des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles et inexistant des Gryffondors. Il s'installa à la place que Blaise venait de lui libérer, en face de Drago.

**« **_**-**_** Je suis content de te compter parmi nous Tom. »** S'exclama Drago

**« **_**-**_** Moi aussi. J'ai le droit de faire hurler toutes les filles en me pendant à ton bras ? Ça ne marche plus aussi bien avec Drago, ils se sont habitués. »** Déclara Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Euh … Je ne sais pas trop ... »**Hésita Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Pansy, arrête de l'emmerder ! »** Intervint Blaise

**« **_**-**_** Vocabulaire Blaise ! Dis moi Tom, pourquoi est**_**-**_**ce que ça a mis autant de temps ? »** S'enquit Drago, curieux

**« **_**-**_** Il ne savait pas où me mettre. Alors il m'a demandé de choisir. »** Expliqua Thomas

**« **_**-**_** C'est vrai ?! »** S'écria Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Oui. Et j'ai dit Serpentard, parce que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer des Serpentards fort sympathiques. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu ne le regretteras pas, je peux te le garantir. »** Assura Drago

Le directeur fit un petit discours, banal selon Thomas, complètement soporifique selon les autres Serpentards, puis déclara ce que tous attendaient avec ferveur : le début du repas. Celui_-_ci se passa bien, et bientôt les élèves furent invités à rejoindre leur Salle Commune. Drago ainsi que deux autres Serpentards –des préfets aux dires de Pansy – guidèrent les premières années (et Thomas) dans les couloirs jusque dans les cachots. Drago s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une forêt en pleine nuit et se retourna vers le petit groupe d'élèves.

**« **_**-**_** Ceci est l'entrée principale de notre Salle Commune. Il y a deux autre passages, de chaque côté de ce tableau. Pour les activer, il vous faut un mot de passe. C'est le même pour les trois portes, mais il est changé de façon aléatoire. Donc le matin, n'oubliez **_**jamais**_** de regarder le panneau d'affichage, au centre de la salle, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez attendre plusieurs heures qu'on vous vienne en aide. Pour le moment, le mot de passe est « Goutte du Mort**_**-**_**Vivant ».** Le tableau se leva et laissa apparaître l'entrée d'une grande pièce. **« Suivez**_**-**_**moi, dans le calme. »** Tous obéirent, bien sagement. **« Bien. A gauche, l'escalier pour le dortoir des filles. A droite, pour les garçons. Cette salle n'est pas seulement une pièce commune. Vous y passerez toute votre scolarité. Alors commencez dès maintenant à aimer Serpentard et ses couleurs, soyez fiers, ne souffrez aucune faille. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, allez voir un élève plus âgé, un préfet ou notre directeur de maison, le professeur Rogue. Des questions ? » **Lança le blond, scrutant le petit groupe

**« **_**-**_** Mon frère est à Serdaigle, je peux l'inviter ici ? »** Demanda une jeune fille blonde comme les blés

**« **_**-**_** Non. Aucun élève ne doit savoir où est notre Salle Commune, ni quel est notre mot de passe. Sinon, il faut que tu bandes les yeux de ton frère. »** Répondit Drago, finissant sa phrase d'un ton plus conciliant

**« **_**-**_** On peut se perdre dans le château ? »** Questionna alors un petit garçon à la figure encore ronde, ses lunettes tombant sur son nez … Pas vraiment l'image type d'un Serpentard.

**« **_**-**_** Oui. Encore plus seul. C'est pour cela que nous nous déplaçons toujours en groupe. Je veux que vous fassiez pareil. Si vous êtes seul, vous êtes une proie. A plusieurs, vous êtes déjà plus en sécurité. Suivez les plus vieux, ils vous indiqueront le chemin. Evitez les Gryffondors, ou arrangez vous pour leur causer des ennuis. Sans vous faire prendre, bien évidemment. Maintenant, tout le monde va se coucher. Les Serpentards doivent être parfaits, donc ponctuels et prêts à répondre à toutes les questions. »** Déclara Drago. Toutes les premières années se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour accéder aux dortoirs. Il ne restait plus que Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Thomas. Le Dragonnier prit alors la parole.

**« **_**-**_** Quel discours … Je suis épaté. »**

**« **_**-**_** Merci. Je préfère les mettre au courant tout de suite. »** Expliqua Drago

**« **_**-**_** Oui … mais ce n'était pas un peu … exagéré ce **_**seul, vous êtes une proie**_** ? »**Reprit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Non, c'est véridique. Tu pourras le constater par toi**_**-**_**même. »** Informa Blaise

**« **_**-**_** Bon, je vais me coucher les garçons. A demain. »** Déclara Pansy

**« **_**-**_** A demain Pansy. J'y vais aussi. C'est vrai que tu as une chambre privée Drago ? »** Interrogea Blaise, curieux

**« **_**-**_** Non, c'est juste un bureau. Par**_**-**_**contre j'ai un laisse**_**z**_**-passer pour la Réserve. »** Se vanta le blond

**« **_**-**_** Quoi ?! Mais c'est injuste ! »** Protesta son ami

**« **_**-**_** C'est la récompense pour être dans les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. »** Conclut Drago

Les trois garçons allèrent se coucher. Dans leur chambre, il y avait quatre lits, un à chaque mur. L'un d'eux était déjà occupé. Leurs valises étaient arrivées et Finger, le chat de Thomas, dormait sur un oreiller. Ils se mirent en pyjama, passèrent à la salle de bain (ce qui prit bien une demi_-_heure pour Drago) et se couchèrent. Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, fatigués par le trajet de la journée.

Un réveil sonna à six heures. Thomas grogna et se retourna dans son lit, la tête sous l'oreiller. Blaise, lui, lança le sien vers le lit de Drago d'où provenait la sonnerie stridente. Le quatrième garçon grommela. Drago se leva et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il y resta enfermé pendant une bonne heure et quand il ressortit, ce fut au tour de Thomas d'y aller. Il fut prêt en quinze minutes et faillit se cogner dans quelqu'un en ressortant. Ils s'excusèrent simultanément. L'autre garçon était plutôt petit, des yeux marrons et les cheveux clairs, blonds roux. Il s'appelait Théodore Nott et avait un humour qui plaisait beaucoup à Thomas.

Théodore entra dans la salle de bain et Thomas assista au réveil de la marmotte Blaise. Drago était sur la couette et entreprenait de le secouer vivement, sans autre effet que celui de transformer Zabini en prunier miniature. Thomas fit alors signe à Drago de se lever. Celui_-_ci obtempéra. Le Dragonnier prit sa baguette, prononça _Sonorus_ et hurla à pleins poumons : « Alerte ! Poudlard prend feu ! Toutes les filles sortent en pyjama ! » Blaise se leva en sursaut, l'air alerte. Drago éclata de rire et Thomas entendit Théodore pouffer dans sa douche.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la salle commune, en compagnie de Pansy qui s'était, conformément à ses paroles, accrochée au bras de Thomas. Ils arrivèrent à huit heures moins le quart dans la grande salle, sous les yeux mauvais et mal réveillés de certains Gryffondors. Ils s'en moquèrent quelques minutes puis changèrent de sujet.

A huit heures, un homme assez grand, le teint un peu cireux, les cheveux gras et le nez crochu donna des papiers à Drago. **« C'est le professeur Rogue, notre directeur de maison et professeur de potions »** Chuchota Pansy à l'oreille de Thomas. Drago annonça qu'il allait distribuer les emplois du temps. Thomas et leur petit groupe les reçurent en premier. Tom regarda le sien et le compara à celui de Drago, déposé sur la table.

Ils avaient trois matières en commun (métamorphose, sortilèges avancés et le cours de SACM de base ce qui faisait douze heures sur trente) ainsi que quatre pauses à midi qui coïncidaient, par semaine. Ce deux septembre était un mardi, c'était le seul jour où ils n'avaient rien en commun. Heureusement, Blaise avait un emploi du temps plutôt similaire à celui de Thomas et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de Potion pendant que Drago allait en cours de DCFM. Thomas et Blaise avaient quelques minutes d'avance, ils s'assirent au second rang, du « côté Serpentard ». La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Rogue entra princièrement. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, il scruta la salle.

**« **_**-**_** Bien. Je vois que le niveau n'augmentera pas cette année, même si nous avons la chance de ne plus compter Potter parmi nous. »** Commença le professeur. Thomas fronça les sourcils et vit que Seamus Finnigan se retenait de lui hurler une quelconque obscénité. Quelle étrange entrée en matière pour un professeur tout de même.

**« **_**-**_** Un problème ? »** Reprit_-_il d'un ton doucereux

**« **_**-**_** Non, aucun professeur. »** Répondit le Gryffondor, tête baissée

**« **_**-**_** Bien. , vous venez de Salem, c'est bien cela ? »** Demanda Rogue en se tournant vers le Dragonnier

**« **_**-**_** Oui … monsieur. »** Acquiesça Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Ils ont un niveau très élevé en potion. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans l'option avancée ? »** Continua_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Je n'avais plus de place dans mon emploi du temps professeur. »** Répondit le brun

**« **_**-**_** Vous resterez après la classe Trape. »** Décida Rogue d'un ton sec. Thomas allait protester mais Blaise lui mit sa main sur le bras en un geste d'apaisement. Thomas ne dit rien et Rogue acquiesça brièvement. **« J'attends de vous un travail parfait. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir si vous vous contentez de quelque chose de **_**passable.**_** Nous commenceront l'année avec la base de la potion Tue**_**-**_**loup. »** Des instructions apparurent sur le tableau noir, derrière le professeur. **« Ne les recopiez pas, contentez vous de les suivre. Vous avez une heure et demie. Au travail, et en silence ! »**

A peine ces mots prononcés, les élèves sortirent les ingrédients demandés. La potion était assez compliquée, composée de dizaines de petites actions, toutes importantes. Thomas la termina dans le temps imparti. Le bleu qu'il avait obtenu tirait sur le turquoise, mais celle de Blaise était verte et celle de Seamus carrément rose et dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Thomas vit Rogue fondre sur le Gryffondor comme un oiseau sur sa proie.

**« **_**-**_** Finnigan, depuis quand est**_**-**_**ce qu'une aile de Doxy ressemble à une écaille de truite ? »**Demanda acidement le professeur

**« **_**-**_** Dé … Désolé monsieur. »** Bégaya Seamus

**« **_**-**_** Vous pouvez l'être. Et apprenez à compter. J'avais dit trois feuilles de noisetier, pas sept ! Ce sera un zéro pour vous Finnigan. Peut**_**-**_**être respecterez**_**-**_**vous mieux les consignes la prochaine fois. »** Sur ce, le Maître des Potions lança un _Evanesco_ sur le chaudron et la mixture rose disparut, en même temps que le sang déserta les joues du Gryffondor.

Le professeur vint lui_-_même chercher un échantillon de chaque potion, laissant parfois quelques commentaires désobligeants. Puis la cloche sonna et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie ; sauf Thomas qui patientait sagement à sa table. Blaise voulut l'attendre mais Rogue lui fit comprendre de partir, et s'avança vers le Dragonnier.

**« **_**-**_** Bien. Nous voilà enfin seuls, . »** Murmura_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi suis**_**-**_**je ici monsieur ? »** Demanda Thomas de but en blanc

**« **_**-**_** Je supporte mal qu'un élève de ma maison, doué comme le montrent vos résultats, se contente du cours de Potion basique. »** Lui expliqua Rogue

**« **_**-**_** Je n'avais plus de place dans … »**

**« **_**-**_** Vous l'avez déjà dit. Changez d'option alors. Ce sont d'éléments comme vous dont j'ai besoin en avancé. »** Insista le directeur des Serpentards

**« **_**-**_** Je ne peux pas monsieur. J'ai d'autres engagements. »**

**« **_**-**_** Soin Aux Créatures Magiques ? »** Reprit Rogue, sarcastique

**« **_**-**_** … Oui monsieur. »** Affirma Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Que voulez**_**-**_**vous faire plus tard ? »**

**« **_**-**_** J'aimerais beaucoup travailler avec des dragons. »**

**« **_**-**_** Pour un Dragonnier, c'est plutôt normal, non ? »** Thomas sursauta. Comment savait_-_il ? Puis il capta son regard : sa chevalière. Il avait oublié de la mettre sur une chaîne comme il voulait le faire.

**« **_**-**_** Oui, c'est plutôt normal en effet. » **

**« **_**-**_** Que venez**_**-**_**vous faire ici ? »** Attaqua Rogue

**« **_**-**_** M'instruire professeur. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois partir ou je vais arriver en retard à mon cours suivant. »** Esquiva Thomas, reculant déjà vers la porte

**« **_**-**_** Bien … Allez y. »** Dit Rogue, conscient de ne pas pouvoir retenir plus le garçon

**« **_**-**_** Au revoir professeur. »**

Thomas sortit de la salle de cours, Blaise était partit. Il s'était à peu près repéré à l'aller, il était capable d'aller au cours suivant seul. Il remontait donc vers le hall lorsqu'il entendit des rires moqueurs. Il fit demi_-_tour et bifurqua dans un couloir. Trois garçons, de 6 ou 7ème année vu leur taille, se passaient en l'air une baguette qu'une petite fille, première ou deuxième année maximum, tentait désespérément de récupérer.

**« **_**-**_** Alors petite Gryffondor, on est perdue ? Tu veux ta maman ? »** Se moqua le premier, boutonneux à souhait

**« **_**-**_** Rendez**_**-**_**moi ma baguette ! »** Réclama la petite, pas Gryffondor pour rien

**« **_**-**_** On va te la rendre … Si tu nous paye. »** Déclara le second avec un sourire mauvais plaqué sur sa tête de furet

**« **_**-**_** Mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi … Et puis je l'ai déjà achetée ! »** Contesta_-_t_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** Peut**_**-**_**être, mais maintenant c'est nous qui l'avons, et on va la garder. »** Continua le furet

**« **_**-**_** Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vais le dire au professeur Mac Gonagall ! »** Protesta la petite

**« **_**-**_** Tais toi ! Tu ne feras rien ! »** Dit le plus gros, sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur la petite fille effrayée. Thomas vit rouge et s'avança vers eux.

**« **_**-**_** Rendez**_**-**_**lui sa baguette »** Ordonna_-_t_-_il, dos bien droit et regard perçant

**« **_**-**_** Tiens, le nouveau ! »** Sourit le boutonneux

**« **_**-**_** Rendez**_**-**_**lui. »** Répéta Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Sinon quoi ? Tu vas le dire au directeur ? »** Rit le troisième. Thomas dégaina sa baguette et, sans prononcer un seul mot, ligota les trois Serpentards qui tombèrent sur le sol, immobiles et silencieux. Il ramassa la baguette qui avait roulé à ses pieds et la tendit à la petite fille.

**« **_**-**_** Voilà pour toi. Chez nous, on nous dit de ne pas se promener tout seul. Tu devrais faire pareil. Il ne faut pas être seule, surtout ici. Dépêche-toi de remonter, il faut que tu ailles en cours. »** Lui dit_-_il, tout doucement, un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres

Elle acquiesça et se retourna pour repartir. Thomas fit de même et vit le groupe de Gryffondors qu'il avait déjà croisé au Chemin de Traverse. Ils semblaient avoir tout vu. Hermione Granger prit la parole.

**« **_**-**_** Nous allions intervenir mais tu nous a pris de court. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu parles, il l'a juste fait par intérêt. Il l'avait même sûrement préparé ! »** Vitupéra Ron

**« **_**-**_** Ron ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! »** S'exclama son amie

**« **_**-**_** Oh, j'ai compris. Tu es **_**encore**_** contre moi ! »** Cracha le rouquin avant de partir, furieux. Hermione lança un regard désapprobateur à son ami avant de se retourner vers Thomas.

**« **_**-**_** Désolé pour ça … C'est rare de voir un Serpentard aider un Gryffondor. En fait, je crois que tu es le premier depuis longtemps. »** Lui expliqua Hermione

**« **_**-**_** Ah ? Alors vous êtes vraiment une école d'abrutis, si personne ne vient au secours d'une petite fille. »** Déclara le Dragonnier, choqué par une telle information

**« **_**-**_** … C'est plus compliqué que ça … »**Tenta la brune

**« **_**-**_** Vous y croyez vraiment à votre histoire de maison, n'est**_**-**_**ce pas ? »** Lança Thomas, méprisant. Cette question ne reçut pas de réponse mais les jeunes sorciers semblèrent réfléchir.

**« **_**-**_** Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard. La botanique, c'est bien dehors ? »** Reprit_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Oui, à droite en sortant du château. »** Indiqua Neville Longdubat

Thomas partit avec un dernier coup d'œil pour les trois garçons qu'il avait ligoté. Les Gryffondors les faisaient déjà léviter, sûrement vers le bureau d'un professeur. Thomas arriva juste à l'heure pour le cours de Mme Chourave. Il y avait une quantité à peu près égale d'élèves de chaque maison et beaucoup moins de tensions, contrairement à l'ambiance du cours de Potions qui était exécrable.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent et Thomas retrouva les autres Serpentard pour le repas, après s'être changé à cause des nombreuses tâches de terreau qui maculaient sa robe. Seuls Pansy et Théodore étaient présents car Drago et Blaise avaient cours. Thomas arriva au beau milieu d'une conversation entre les deux, ou plutôt d'un monologue de Pansy que Théodore avait la politesse de paraître écouter.

**« **_**-**_** … les ai vus s'embrasser, comme je te vois ! Dans le couloir principal du troisième. J'étais tellement sidérée que je n'ai rien dit. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu as vu qui ? »** Intervint Thomas en s'asseyant, faisant sursauter la jeune fille

**« **_**-**_** Et bien justement, je ne sais pas. »** Répondit Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi est**_**-**_**ce que ça t'a surpris alors, si tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? »** Reprit le brun

**« **_**-**_** C'étaient deux filles, j'en mettrais ma baguette au bûcher ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui … Et qu'est**_**-**_**ce que ça fait ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Ça fait que ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir qui c'est ! C'est vraiment insupportable ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu finiras par le savoir Pansy. Mais surtout ne le dis pas à Blaise, il va nous empêcher de dormir jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec ses fantasmes s'il l'apprend. »**Exposa Théodore

**« **_**-**_** Je verrai si tu es gentil avec moi ou pas. »** Lui répondit Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Je ne plaisante pas avec mon sommeil. Et Drago sera de mon avis. »** Insista le Serpentard, légèrement menaçant, mais toujours amical.

**« **_**-**_** Tu n'es pas marrant Théo ! Et toi Thomas, tu vas m'aider à découvrir qui c'est ? »** Espéra la jeune fille

**« **_**-**_** Laisse les tranquille. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, j'en suis sûr. »**Eluda Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Mais c'est aujourd'hui que je veux moi ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Alors passe une annonce. »**

**« **_**-**_** Très drôle ! »**

**[ ... TBC ... ]  
**

**

* * *

**

Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas !

Titre du chapitre 5 :** Quidditch & potins  
**


	5. Quidditch et potins

Pour respecter le rythme que je m'étais imposé, sinon je vais oublier lol, voici le 5ème chapitre.

Encore un chapitre où vous n'aurez pas la réponse à vos question, mas peut-être aurez vous d'autres questions :p

Il va de soi que je ne vous réponds pas explicitement pour ne pas dévoiler ce qui viendra plus tard ;)

Bonne lecture, et pensez aux reviews si vous avez un commentaire, c'est toujours apprécié

Pirate

* * *

**Chapitre V**** : Quidditch et potins**

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent, entraînant avec elles la vie tranquille des étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie. Samedi matin, en sortant de son lit, Drago remarqua un attroupement dans la Salle Commune. Il se rappela avoir vu affiché la veille très tard que les essais de Quidditch auraient lieu l'après midi. Tous les participants devaient inscrire leur nom et les postes pour lesquels ils concouraient. La colonne _attrapeur_ était assez populaire et Drago eut la surprise de voir le nom de Thomas apparaître dans cette dernière. N'avait_-_il pas dit qu'il jouait comme Batteur ? Ce n'était pas bon signe.

A quatorze heures, il eut l'impression que toute l'école était sur le terrain de Quidditch. En fait, il y avait juste les trois quart des Serpentards. En tant que membre de l'équipe, il n'avait pas à repasser les sélections mais on pouvait tout à fait le remplacer si un meilleur élément arrivait. C'est pour ça que Drago redoutait la candidature du Dragonnier.

La capitaine, la première poursuiveuse Phylis Matheson, commença l'appel pour les poursuiveurs. Il en manquait un dans l'équipe. Elle siffla le décollage. Sur les dix participants, seuls huit tinrent debout sur leur balai, un autre tomba en démarrant et deux étaient incapables de tenir une trajectoire. Il n'en restait déjà plus que cinq, mais pour très peu de temps.

En effet, dès le Souaffle mis en jeu, deux autres ne surent voler droit tout en faisant des passes. Les trois derniers furent départagés par un Cognard, qui en élimina un, et on procéda à des tirs au but avec le gardien titulaire pour choisir le poursuiveur titulaire. Une fille fut sélectionnée, Mandy Silverpass, en quatrième année.

Ce fut sensiblement la même chose pour le gardien, le gardien titulaire garda sa place mais le remplaçant changea. Arriva ensuite l'épreuve des batteurs. Thomas s'était inscrit. Il enfourcha un balai prêté par l'école (apparemment il n'avait pas pris le sien pour les essais) et attendit le signal de Phylis. Six Serpentards ne tinrent pas la première minute, ce qui réduisit le groupe de moitié.

Les aspirants batteurs devaient à présent toucher, avec une balle ensorcelée comme un Souaffle, toucher le maximum de cibles fixes. Trois n'en touchèrent aucune et furent éliminés. Les trois autres firent le même score. Les cibles furent donc ensorcelées pour bouger mais là encore le score fut le même pour les trois concurrents. Ça posait un problème. Il fallait deux batteurs, pas trois. Phylis régla le problème en disant qu'ils repasseraient après la séance pour les attrapeurs. Une bonne quinzaine d'élèves s'étaient inscrits. Attrapeur était vraiment le poste phare du jeu.

Après un quart d'heure, deux candidats sortaient vraiment du lot : Thomas et Kain Jones, un sixième année. Tous les deux avaient battu le remplaçant de Drago. Phylis alla alors chercher la malle de jeu et revint avec. Elle en sortit d'abord le vif d'or qu'elle lâcha (chose étonnante car les essais ne s'étaient encore jamais déroulés avec le vrai vif), puis elle délivra les deux Cognards. Elle déclara ensuite que celui qui ferait la meilleure performance, et pas forcément celui qui attraperait la balle grâce à un coup de chance, serait confronté à Drago. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi souhaiter. Il tenait à sa place !

Phylis siffla et les deux garçons filèrent à la recherche du vif. Kain tentait de déconcentrer Thomas mais il restait impassible. Il ne tomba pas non plus dans le début de feinte de Wronski que Jones tenta. Rien ne se passait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque quelqu'un cria : les deux Cognards fonçaient, en croix sur Thomas. Ils étaient très proches de lui mais le Dragonnier ne paniqua pas.

Il piqua vers le sol, remonta en chandelle mais les deux balles le suivaient toujours. Il fit un tonneau qui ne fit que lui donner quelques secondes de répit. Il monta alors. Haut. Très haut. Et de plus en plus vite. Et d'un coup, il redescendit, en piqué vertigineux. Quasiment en position verticale. Il redressa ensuite son balai à quatre ou cinq mètres du sol et les élèves relâchèrent leur souffle. Les Cognards avaient abandonné.

Mais soudain, alors qu'on pensait que le jeu allait reprendre plus calmement, Thomas fit quelque chose d'impensable. Non seulement il se mit debout sur son balai, lancé à bonne vitesse, mais en plus il sauta. Dans le vide. Enfin, c'est ce que crut Drago avant de voir qu'il avait attrapé un des piliers de but et qu'il tournait autour, accroché par un main, l'autre fermement serrée sur le vif d'or.

Lorsque Thomas mit les pieds à terre, un silence religieux régnait. Puis quelques applaudissements s'élevèrent et ce fut bientôt le tonnerre qui se fit entendre dans tout le stade. Phylis attendit que Thomas revienne vers elle et lui donne le vif avant de se tourner vers Drago, l'œil brillant.

**« **_**-**_** Malefoy, je pense que tu es d'accord pour que je nomme Trape titulaire ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Est**_**-**_**ce vraiment une question Matheson ? »** Répliqua Drago d'un ton traînant

**« **_**-**_** Non, pas du tout. Jones, merci d'avoir participé, tu es un bon élément mais je garde Malefoy comme remplaçant. Trape, tu es pris, Silverpass également, ainsi que Sheane comme remplaçant, Luther et Lowbay comme batteurs. Premier entraînement mercredi soir, de dix huit heures trente à vingt heures. Je veux toute l'équipe sur le terrain. Merci aux autres, retentez votre chance l'année prochaine. Pour certains ce ne sera pas la peine. »** Phylis partit vers les vestiaires des filles, marquant la fin de la séance.

De son côté, Thomas fut accosté par plusieurs Serpentards impressionnés par sa prestation mais il s'en débarrassa assez vite. Il fallait qu'il parle à Drago. Quand il fut enfin seul, il eut juste le temps de voir une tête blonde partir rapidement à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se tenait. Thomas se lança alors à sa poursuite et la retrouva finalement dans les vestiaires de Serpentard. Drago était assis sur un banc, les genoux repliés et les bras enroulés autour de ceux_-_ci. Thomas vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**« **_**-**_** Drago ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Laisse-moi ! Vas te pavaner ailleurs que sous mon nez ! »** Fulmina_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Ecoute Dray, je suis désolé, si ce poste était tellement important pour toi, il fallait me le dire, je n'aurais pas participé. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu n'es pas désolé du tout ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Alors tu veux tout foutre en l'air pour un poste dans une équipe de collège ? Je te pensais beaucoup moins superficiel que ça, Drago Malefoy. Je me suis trompé. Dois**_**-**_**je croire Weasley alors ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je ne suis pas superficiel ! Mais ce poste est ma seule fierté. » **Se justifia le blond

**« **_**-**_** Alors c'est bien ce que je disais. Tu résumes ton existence à quatre balles et quatorze balais. »**

**« **_**-**_** Parce que tu crois que j'ai d'autres choses dont je pourrais être fier ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui, bien sûr ! Tes résultats, ton attitude, tes amis, tes actions. »**

**« **_**-**_** Mon attitude ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Rendre service. Aider. Ecouter, avoir de la compassion. Ce sont des actions et des attitudes valorisantes. »**

**« **_**-**_** Poufsouffle. »**

**« **_**-**_** Humain ! Tous dans cette école êtes tellement engoncés dans vos histoires de maison … C'est nul ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Mais c'est comme ça. Et ça fait mille ans que ça dure. Tout comme le Quidditch. »**

**« **_**-**_** Arrêtes avec ça. Si tu le veux tellement je te le laisse. Moi je voulais juste m'amuser. »**Dit alors Thomas, lassé

**« **_**-**_** Tu es dix fois meilleur que moi sur un balai. Jamais Matheson n'acceptera ta démission. » **Répliqua Drago

**« **_**-**_** Elle sera bien obligée. »**

**« **_**-**_** Mais ne fais pas ça ! Tu es doué, l'essentiel est que Serpentard gagne. »**

**« **_**-**_** Non, l'essentiel est que tu ailles bien. On n'a qu'à dire que tu joueras un match sur deux. »**Proposa alors le Dragonnier

**« **_**-**_** D'accord. »**

**« **_**-**_** Maintenant que cette histoire est arrangée, je vais prendre ma douche, si tu le permets. » **

**« **_**-**_** Bien sûr. »**

Thomas commença donc à se déshabiller en s'engouffra dans les « cabines de douche », son savon à la main. Face au mur, il sentit le poids du regard du Serpentard sur lui, puis il entendit la porte grincer et claquer. Drago était partit. Sans l'attendre, sans même le lui dire. Pas qu'il attende un hibou pour le prévenir, un « j'y vais » aurait suffi.

Propre et rhabillé, il regagna la Salle Commune des Serpentards, tranquillement, ignorant les quelques personnes qui se retournaient encore sur « le nouveau ». Il donna le mot de passe au tableau et entra. Peu de personnes étaient présentes ; il faisait encore beau dehors et les élèves préféraient aller dans le parc plutôt que s'enfermer dans les cachots. Il y avait tout de même Pansy, Blaise et Théodore, assis en cercle sur des fauteuils verts tout à fait accueillants. Ils invitèrent Thomas à les rejoindre. Pansy se lança immédiatement.

**« **_**-**_** Je sais qui sont les deux filles de la dernière fois ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Dis**_**-**_**nous tout puisque tu en as tellement envie. »** Lui répondit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Tu ne me croiras jamais. ****C'est Rose Henwitt et … Ginny Weasley. »**

**« **_**-**_** La sœur de la belette ? »** Reprit Blaise

**« **_**-**_** Oui Blaise. Tu as enfin réussi à retenir un nom, bravo. »** Railla Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Très drôle miss langue de vipère. »**Répliqua le Serpentard

**« **_**-**_** Et en quoi est**_**-**_**ce si étonnant que **_**Ginny Weasley**_** soit avec une fille ?**** »** Demanda Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Mais c'était une coureuse de mecs ! On disait qu'elle s'était tapé la moitié de Gryffondor ! »** Lui expliqua la brunette

**« **_**-**_** Et bien, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas totalement vrai. Comment est**_**-**_**ce que tu l'as su ? »** Interrogea le Dragonnier

**« **_**-**_** Je les ai revues ce midi. Dans un autre couloir vide. Je pense d'ailleurs que belette femelle m'a vu. »** Révéla Pansy

**« **_**-**_** J'y crois pas … Weasley et Henwitt … Elles sont trop canon … Je les imagine bien. »** Commenta Blaise d'un ton grivois

**« **_**-**_** On s'en fout Blaise ! Garde ça pour toi ! »** Intervint Théodore

**« **_**-**_** C'est pas parce que tu es asexué que les autres doivent faire pareil. »** Lança Blaise

**« **_**-**_** C'est pas parce que **_**tu**_** es un obsédé que les gens normaux sont asexués. »**Répliqua_-_t_-_il du tac au tac

**« **_**-**_** Temps mort. Les détails de votre vie sexuelle ne m'intéressent pas. »** Stoppa Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Par**_**-**_**contre, ceux de Weasley … »**Commença Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Je suis curieuse, c'est tout ! Je me pose la question juste sur un aspect technique. »** Se justifia_-_t_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** Moi aussi je veux bien savoir. »** Rajouta Blaise

**« **_**-**_** On ne se demande pas pourquoi. »** Dit Théodore en levant les yeux au plafond.

Leur discussion dura ainsi une bonne demi_-_heure avant qu'ils ne se dispersent, vaquant chacun à leurs occupations. Pansy vint chercher Thomas et l'attira hors de la Salle Commune. Quand il voulut protester, elle lui dit que Ginny Weasley lui avait envoyé un hibou pour la voir et qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller seule, de peur de tomber dans un piège. Le Dragonnier ne broncha pas et suivit la jeune fille à travers les couloirs.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage, où Ginny était déjà, la main crispée sur la poignée de la porte, comme si elle allait disparaître. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Pansy était accompagnée mais ne dit rien. Elle entra simplement dans la salle, les deux Serpentards la suivirent. C'était une salle de classe banale, un peu poussiéreuse. Ils s'installèrent sur les premières chaises en état qu'ils trouvèrent.

**« **_**-**_** Merci d'être venue Parkinson. »** Commença Ginny

**« **_**-**_** Tu as quelque chose à me dire Weasley ? »** La coupa Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Je sais que tu nous a vues. »** Lui dit_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** Rose et toi ? Oui, bien sûr. »**

**« **_**-**_**Il ne faut pas que ça se sache. »**

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi ? »** Interrogea alors Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Ce serait un scandale ! Je sais bien que ça ne te touche pas mais … »** Expliqua Ginny en se tournant vers Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu proposes ? »** Demanda la Serpentarde

**« **_**-**_** Je voudrais que tu ne le dises à personne … et toi non plus Trape. »**

**« **_**-**_** Oups. Trop tard. »**Répondit alors Pansy d'un air faussement ingénu

**« **_**-**_** Qui ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Maintenant ? A peu près tous les Serpentards. Donc toute l'école dès ce soir. Je dois te laisser. Tu viens Thomas ? »** Enchaîna_-_t_-_elle ; et sans même regarder la Gryffondor elle était déjà arrivée à la porte.

**« **_**-**_** Plus tard. »** Répondit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Comme tu veux. »** Dit_-_elle en sortant

La rouquine était pâle comme un mort, figée sur sa chaise. Thomas approcha la sienne à côté d'elle, s'installa. Il l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant à intercepter son regard mais il restait fixe. Il prit alors la parole.

**« **_**-**_** Ginny … Je peux t'appeler Ginny ?**** » **Se reprit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Oui. »**Répondit presque mécaniquement la jeune fille

**« **_**-**_** A quoi penses-tu ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Ma vie ici est foutue. »** Dit_-_elle alors, atone

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi ? »**

**« **_**-**_** J'entends déjà leurs murmures, les rumeurs. Je sens leurs regards … »**

**« **_**-**_** Et qu'est**_**-**_**ce que ça peut faire ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Pardon ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu en as à faire de ce qu'ils pensent ?! »**

**« **_**-**_** Mais tout ! Je ne veux pas être une pestiférée ! »**

**« **_**-**_** L'homosexualité n'est ni une maladie, ni un crime. Alors arrêtes d'y penser comme tel. »**La sermonna_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Mais qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu peux bien savoir de ce que je ressens, hein ? »** S'écria_-_t_-_elle soudainement, en larmes

**« **_**-**_** Tout justement. Ne vis pas pour les autres. Tu vas gâcher ton existence. Vis pour toi. »**

**« **_**-**_** Rose ne voulait pas que les autres sachent pour nous. Elle avait honte. »** Avoua alors la jeune fille

**« **_**-**_** De quoi ? »**

**« **_**-**_** … Elle avait un copain en même temps … J'ai peur. »**

**« **_**-**_** Ce n'est pas un cas facile … Sache en tout cas que quoi qu'il se passe Ginny, je serai là. »**

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que je vais faire ? »** Geignit_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** Relève la tête. Bombe le torse. Et blinde ta carapace. Tu dois leur montrer que tu es forte. Que tu te battras contre tous ceux qui s'opposent à toi. Sois fière et rayonnante, même si ce n'est qu'un masque. Et préviens ta copine. Si tu veux m'envoyer un message discrètement, mon chat traîne souvent autour de la cabane d'Hagrid. Je pense qu'il le nourrit. »** Lui dit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** D'accord. J'y penserai. Et j'ai le droit de venir te parler directement ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Si tu n'as pas peur des autres Serpentards, je n'ai personnellement jamais mordu de jeune fille. »**

**« **_**-**_** Merci Thomas. »**

**« **_**-**_** Mais de rien. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je vais y aller. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je t'accompagne si tu veux. »** Lui proposa Thomas

**« **_**-**_** … Je veux bien. »** Accepta_-_t_-_elle

Thomas raccompagna Ginny jusque dans le hall, où arrivèrent Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. La rouquine alla les rejoindre, Thomas salua les deux jeunes filles et fit demi_-_tour. Il devait parler avec Pansy. Et les autres Serpentards tant qu'à faire. Retournant dans les sous_-_sols du château, il revint à la salle commune. Pansy n'y était pas.

Théodore lui annonça qu'elle était directement allée dans son dortoir quand elle était revenue. Thomas s'avança vers les escaliers mais Blaise le retint. Aucun garçon n'avait jamais réussi à les monter. Thomas jura puis se résigna. Il chercha Drago mais apprit qu'il était en retenue, pour une histoire de sortilège jeté sur la belette. Il ferait donc ses devoirs en attendant que la brune redescende, ou que son ami blond revienne.

Deux dissertations et une étude plus tard, aucun des deux ne s'était montré. Le Dragonnier demanda alors à une fille plus jeune d'aller chercher Pansy. Elle fronça les sourcils et avança le menton, dans une tentative pour se donner de l'importance, et dit avec hargne :

**« **_**-**_** Je ne suis pas un hibou postal. »**

**« **_**-**_** Et pour trois Gallions ? »** Reprit Thomas sans se démonter. La Serpentarde sourit et reconsidéra la proposition. Elle prit l'argent, monta l'escalier et les redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de loin par Pansy.

**« **_**-**_** Je te manque tellement que tu t'arranges pour qu'on vienne me chercher Tom ? »** Plaisanta_-_t_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** Tu m'as percé à jour. Je suis fou de toi. »** Renchérit Thomas, posant un genou à terre

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu me veux ? »** Reprit_-_elle normalement après être descendue

**« **_**-**_** Te parler. A propos de ce que tu as dévoilé. »**

**« **_**-**_** Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est nul ? Qu'à cause de moi elles vont vivre un enfer ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui, un truc un peu comme ça. »**

**« **_**-**_** T 'as rien compris. J'ai fait ça pour que Weasley comprenne que Henwitt est une grosse conne qui se foutait de sa gueule. »**

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi dis**_**-**_**tu ça ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu comprendras ce soir. »**Eluda_-_t_-_elle, mystérieuse

**« **_**-**_** Ce soir ? Explique-toi s'il te plait. »** Insista Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Je te parie ce que tu veux que dès ce soir, Henwitt fait une annonce qui va enfoncer Weasley tout en se sauvant la mise. »**

**« **_**-**_** Donc tu les as … dévoilées pour le bien être de Ginny Weasley. Quel altruisme. »** Se moqua le Serpentard

**« **_**-**_** La rouquine a du caractère. Et son frère la fait suer. Ce serait dommage qu'on nous gâche cet amusement, et Henwitt le faisait. »** Se justifia la jeune fille

« _**-**_** Je finirai par connaître tes réelles motivations Pansy. Sois en sûre. »** L'assura le Dragonnier, ne croyant pas aux explications de Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Mais tout est déjà dit Tom. »** Répliqua_-_t_-_elle, l'innocence même se peignant sur son visage choqué par un tel manque de confiance

**« **_**-**_** C'est ce qu'on verra. »** Fut la seule réponse du garçon

[ ... TBC ... ]

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **Quelques révélations** (enfin! Me direz-vous ... héhé)


	6. Quelques révélations

Voici enfin le sixième chapitre, que vous n'attendiez plus !

Pas énormément d'action pour cette fois-ci, mais comme le titre l'indique ... Des réponses à des questions.

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, chacune est lue avec l'attention qu'elle mérite ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre VI**** : Quelques révélations**

Le soir, comme prévu, la salle à manger était emplie de rumeurs sur Weasley et Henwitt. Des plus gentilles au plus salaces. Lorsque la Gryffondor entra, seule, il apparut qu'elle essayait de suivre les conseils de Thomas, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire. Drago, qui n'était pas dans la confidence, étant revenu de sa retenue juste à temps pour le repas, se demandait pourquoi. Il avait entendu, comme tous les amis de Pansy, que la rouquine avait été surprise en train de bécoter Henwitt, mais il ne comprenait pas le sourire de Thomas.

A vrai dire, il avait d'autres choses à penser. L'Ordre l'avait demandé pour une mission de plusieurs jours et il hésitait. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et ne le saurait que s'il acceptait, on lui avait juste dit que c'était une mission d'espionnage, d'écoute et de récolte d'informations. Pas auprès de qui, ni s'il serait seul ou pas.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Rose Henwitt bondit de sa chaise en criant **« C'en est assez ! »**. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle, spécialement ceux de Ginny Weasley, de Thomas et de Pansy, qui avait dans ses pupilles l'étincelle de celle qui sait déjà ce qui va arriver. Thomas repensa à la prédiction de la brune et espéra qu'elle s'avère fausse. Rose reprit la parole, sous l'œil embarrassé des professeurs qui ne savaient quoi dire.

**« J'ai entendu tout ce qu'on a dit sur moi aujourd'hui. Toutes ces rumeurs qui ont circulées. Alors je vais vous dire, moi, ce qu'il en est réellement. Je n'ai pas embrassé Ginny Weasley. C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus, sans mon consentement ! Je ne ferai jamais ce genre de choses dégoûtantes ! Je ne suis pas une gouine, j'ai un copain et je l'aime. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »**

Thomas espéra encore une seconde que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était un discours pré_é_tabli entre les deux filles, ou mieux, une invention de son esprit, mais le regard paniqué et inondé de larmes de détresse et de peine que lui lança Ginny en s'enfuyant de la salle ne lui laissa pas de doutes.

Drago se tourna vers Pansy qui avait un sourire en demi_-_teinte étrange, puis vers Thomas qui était soucieux et enfin vers Blaise qui paraissait effondré. Son fantasme venait de s'écrouler alors qu'il avait à peine pris forme. Autour d'eux, tout n'était que murmures, exclamations et rires divers.

**« **_**-**_** Tu as bien réussi ton coup Pansy. Tu lui as aussi soufflé le discours ou elle l'a trouvé toute seule ? »** Demanda Drago, narquois

**« **_**-**_** Toute seule je ne sais pas, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. »**Assura Pansy

**« **_**-**_** En tout cas tu avais raison. »** Avoua Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Henwitt est une hypocrite de première classe. Tu as remarqué, quand elle a dit « j'ai un copain et je l'aime », trois mecs ont souri. »** Persifla la Serpentarde

**« **_**-**_** Non ? »** S'étonna Drago

**« **_**-**_** Si. Une sale pute si je peux me permettre. Et regarde à Gryffondor : pas un seul de ces couillons ne s'est levé pour aller consoler la rouquine. »** Continua_-_t_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** Si. Un. Neville Longdubat. »** Intervint Théodore

**« **_**-**_** … Tu es fière de ton œuvre alors ? »** Reprit Drago

**« **_**-**_** Assez oui. Mais mon but maintenant va être de confronter Henwitt avec ses trois crétins. »**

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu t'acharnes sur elle dès le début de l'année ? »** Questionna Blaise, intrigué

**« **_**-**_** Elle a fait une remarque dans le train sur ma nouvelle coiffure. »** Expliqua Pansy

**« **_**-**_** Mais tu n'as pas … »**

**« **_**-**_** Ferme là Blaise. »** Le coupa Drago

Cette réplique soudaine mit fin à la conversation. Thomas sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Drago et Pansy. Cette histoire de coiffure pouvait être un code. Mais pour parler de quoi ? Telle était la question.

A la fin du repas, Neville était revenu mais pas Ginny. Ainsi, lorsque Drago entraîna Pansy à l'opposé de leur destination, Thomas en profita pour rechercher Ginny. Il commença par aller voir si elle avait trouvé Finger, mais le félin n'était porteur d'aucun message. Il alla ensuite vers la salle où elle avait donné rendez_-_vous à Pansy mais il n'y avait personne.

Ne voulant pas explorer tout le château ; n'ayant pas le temps surtout, il décida d'attendre le lendemain pour revoir la Gryffondor en espérant qu'elle se montre. Il avait commencé à descendre un escalier lorsque celui_-_ci se mit à bouger. Thomas n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher à la rambarde avant d'avoir droit à un tour de grand huit façon Poudlard. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il aurait été incapable de dire où il se trouvait.

Marchant pendent plusieurs minutes à travers divers couloirs, il entendit soudain des bruits étranges. Comme des coups. Des objets lancés contre un mur. Cherchant d'où ça venait, il longeait les couloirs, l'oreille sur les murs. A un endroit, le bruit était plus fort mail il ne trouva aucune entrée. Il repassa plusieurs fois, essaya de faire le tour. Il allait renoncer lorsqu'il remarqua une porte. Elle n'était pas là avant, il l'aurait juré. Intrigué, il actionna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte.

La pièce était remplie de vases, de lampes, et surtout d'éclats de vases et de lampes … Au milieu de tous ces débris, recroquevillée en position fœtale, Ginny. Thomas resta encore immobile plusieurs minutes et constata qu'elle faisait par magie les lampes contre le mur. Il l'appela alors pour signaler sa présence et Ginny sursauta. Elle se releva, tenta maladroitement d'essuyer ses larmes et resta plantée au milieu de tous les objets cassés, un peu gauche. Une petite fille perdue.

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu fais là ? »** Demanda_-_t_-_elle, la voix chevrotante

**« **_**-**_** J'étais inquiet pour toi. Ce qu'elle a dit est inqualifiable. »** Répondit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle … »** Commença Ginny sans pouvoir finir

**« **_**-**_** Je m'en doute. »** Dit Thomas en s'approchant d'elle, doucement. Quand il fut assez près, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer.

**« **_**-**_** Je sais que ça peut paraître mesquin mais … tu seras vengée. »** Lui murmura_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Par qui ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Pansy. »**

**« **_**-**_** Ne me parle pas d'elle ! C'est à cause de cette vipère que tout ça est arrivé ! Je la hais ! »** Cria Ginny

**« **_**-**_** Elle a voulu te montrer à quel point ta copine était hypocrite. J'ai trouvé qu'elle avait plutôt bien réussi. »**Calma_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Je l'aimais Thomas. Je l'aimais … »** Répéta_-_t_-_elle en se balançant

**« **_**-**_** Elle ne te méritait pas. Tu vaux mille fois mieux que ça. J'ai été très fier de toi tu sais, quand tu es entrée dans la salle ce soir. »** Reprit Thomas, le menton de la jeune fille dans sa main

**« **_**-**_** C'est vrai ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui, bien sûr. »**

**« **_**-**_** Mais ça n'arrange pas mon histoire. »**

**« **_**-**_** Elle va s'arranger d'elle**_**-**_**même. »** Assura_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Tu es trop optimiste. Je vais être cataloguée comme la lesbienne qui saute sur n'importe qui. »** Pleura_-_t_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** Ils comprendront que c'est faux. On les y aidera. »**

**« **_**-**_** Toi aussi il y a eu … ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Non, moi ça n'a pas été aussi tumultueux. J'ai eu ma première expérience avec … une sorte de professeur particulier qui avait vingt trois ans ; j'en avais presque dix sept. Nous sommes restés ensembles, je l'ai annoncé au fur et à mesure à mon entourage et il n'y a pas eu de réactions trop vives. C'est plutôt dans la rue, à Salem, que c'était dur à vivre. »**Raconta le garçon

**« **_**-**_** Je ne le supporterai jamais Thomas. Je sais déjà les regards que je vais recevoir à la Tour. »**Affirma la sorcière

**« **_**-**_** Mais tu as déjà un soutien, non ? »**Avança Thomas. Ginny le regarda, interrogative.

**« **_**-**_** Neville Longdubat. C'est bien lui qui est venu te voir n'est**_**-**_**ce pas ? »** Reprit_-_il

**« **_**-**_** … Il m'a conseillé cette salle pour me défouler et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. »**Dit_-_elle après un moment de silence

**« **_**-**_** Tu vois, tu n'es pas seule. »** Continua Thomas avec un ton chaleureux

**« **_**-**_** J'ai peur de la réaction de ma famille. Je suis la seule fille, la plus jeune en plus … »** Lança alors Ginny

**« **_**-**_** Demande à ton frère de ne pas faire passer l'information. Tu le feras toi même quand tu l'auras décidé. Il n'est quand même pas **_**si**_** stupide, au point de faire du tort à sa sœur. »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui, tu as raison. En tout cas j'espère. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu as vu l'heure ? Le couvre**_**-**_**feu commence dans vingt minutes. Je te ramène ? »** Proposa le Dragonnier

**« **_**-**_** Non merci, je vais rentrer seule. Autant ne pas en rajouter en ramenant un Serpentard à la Salle Commune. »** Déclina la jeune fille

**« **_**-**_** Comme tu veux. Fais attention à toi. Au revoir. »**

**« **_**-**_** Au revoir. »**Répondit_-_elle en sortant de la salle en même temps que lui.

Thomas reprit la direction de son dortoir, tranquillement. Il croisa le professeur de métamorphose, qui lui fit un sourire discret. En quel honneur il n'aurait pu le dire, mais il avait pu constater que c'était rare de sa part. Il rentra dans la salle commune, occupée par des élèves en train de faire leurs devoirs ou de parler et monta directement se coucher.

Sa séance de Quidditch combinée à son errance dans les couloirs l'avait exténué et à peine avait_-_il touché l'oreiller qu'il dormait comme un bébé. Le dimanche était un jour béni, pour tous ceux qui avaient terminé leurs devoirs ; et ceux là pouvaient profiter de leur matinée, paresser, dormir, traîner au lit. Les autres par contre devaient se lever pour lire, rechercher, suer, jurer et gribouiller. Malheureusement pour lui, Thomas faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Le professeur Rogue avait donné à tous les élèves plusieurs tonnes de parchemins à rendre, et c'était à peu près impossible de tout faire en une semaine. C'était hélas le délai qu'il leur avait laissé. Tous les élèves qui suivaient le cours basique de Potions étaient donc en train de transpirer sur leurs livres à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient regroupés sur trois tables, afin de s'entraider. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucun mélange entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait que très peu de Gryffondor. Thomas était avec Blaise et deux Serdaigles, silencieux mais efficaces.

Drago arriva pendant que ses deux amis travaillaient. Il avait une petite recherche à faire pour son cours de botanique. Il passa saluer les deux autres.

**« **_**-**_** Encore en train de bosser à cette heure ? »** Lança_-_t_-_il, moqueur

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ? »** Demanda Blaise, en profitant pour s'étirer

**« **_**-**_** A peine 15h30. »** Informa Drago

**« **_**-**_** Quoi ?! Et merde, je suis en retard ! »** S'exclama Thomas

**« **_**-**_** T'avais un rendez**_**-**_**vous Tom ? » **Sourit Blaise

**« **_**-**_** Je devais parler à quelqu'un oui … J'ai complètement oublié ! »** S'affola le Dragonnier en rangeant ses affaires comme il pouvait.

**« **_**-**_** T'inquiète pas pour ça, il n'est **_**que **_**15h30. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je devais le contacter à 13h. Bon je vous laisse, Drago je t'emprunte ton bureau, il me faut ta cheminée. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu connais le mot de passe. »** Lui répondit le blond pour confirmer. Thomas acquiesça et partit. Drago effectua sa recherche et retourna à son bureau.

Il frappa à la porte, au cas où Thomas soit encore en communication, mais n'eut pas de réponse. Le Dragonnier devait être déjà partit, sans doute dans la Salle Commune pour continuer son devoir. Il donna le mot de passe au heurtoir (Serpensortia) et la porte s'ouvrit. Il allait avancer lorsqu'il vit Thomas, agenouillé, la tête devant la cheminée. Il n'avait pas du l'entendre. Curieux, il écouta la conversation.

**« **_**-**_** … appris un peu, mais c'est si long. En plus il faut que je passe outre la surveillance de la bibliothécaire. Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation. Et je n'ai pas trouvé le cœur du château ! Ça devrait être facile à trouver quand même ! »** S'écria le garçon

**« **_**-**_** Harry, calme toi. Tu viens d'arriver, c'est normal. Laisse ta magie s'habituer à celle du château avant de le sonder. »** Répondit la voix

**« **_**-**_** Harry ? »** Balbutia alors Drago

Le jeune homme se releva brutalement, la cheminée s'éteignit en même temps. Thomas/Harry était assez pâle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Drago, qui ne comprenait plus ce qui se tramait. Pourquoi est_-_ce que Thomas avait été appelé … Harry ? Le jeune homme s'avança, nerveux.

**« **_**-**_** Ecoute, je … Je vais tout t'expliquer mais … En contrepartie tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire. A personne. »**

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que j'y gagne ? Qui me dis que tu ne vas pas me tuer dès que j'aurais fermé la porte. » **Demanda alors Drago, sur ses gardes

**« **_**-**_** Rien ne te le dit, juste moi. La personne que tu as appris à connaître pendant ces deux semaines. Je suis toujours Thomas Trape. Mais sous un autre nom. » **Assura Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Je … D'accord. » **Accepta Drago

**« **_**-**_** Installe toi. Je m'occupe de la porte. »**

Drago obéit et prit place dans une chaise. Thomas/Harry en fit apparaître une autre. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi dire, ni comment démarrer la conversation. Le Dragonnier se décida à se lancer.

**« **_**-**_** Bien ... Tu es prêt à connaître mon vrai nom ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Allons y ... Je sais déjà que tu t'appelles Harry ... »**

Harry lança alors un sort qui fit apparaître son nom actuel dans l'air. Son nom complet.

**« **_**-**_** Thomas Jerry Trape ? C'est ton nom d'emprunt ça. »** Constata Drago, agacé

**« **_**-**_** Oui, oui. Attends juste une minute. »** Le sorcier bougea alors sa baguette et les lettres se mélangèrent, se réorganisèrent.

**« **_**-**_** Un anagramme ? »** Déduisit Drago pendant qu'un A venait à côté d'un J.

**« **_**-**_** Oui. »** Répondit simplement le Dragonnier.

Enfin, le tourbillon se stabilisa. Et Drago écarquilla des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, le souffle coupé. En lettres vertes, devant lui, était indiquée l'identité du Dragonnier. Harry James Potter se tenait devant lui.

**« **_**-**_** Que … Qu' … Mais comment ? ! »** S'exclama le Serpentard

**« **_**-**_** Tu as du temps devant toi Drago ? »** Demanda Harry. Le blond sursauta. Savoir que c'était Potter qui venait de l'appeler par son prénom le troublait énormément.

**« **_**-**_** J'ai tout mon temps pour comprendre pourquoi tu nous a tous menti, **_**Potter**_**. »** Cracha le Serpentard

**« **_**-**_** Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. »** Soupira Harry en se grattant la tête de malaise

**« **_**-**_** Et pourquoi le devrais**_**-**_**je ? »** Grogna Drago

**« **_**-**_** … Pour rien. Que veux**_**-**_**tu savoir ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi est**_**-**_**ce que tu as disparu à la fin de l'année ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Les Dragonniers m'ont proposé de m'enseigner ce qu'ils savaient pour m'aider dans ma tâche. »**

**« **_**-**_** Quelle tâche ? »** Interrogea Drago

**« **_**-**_** Tuer Voldemort. »** Répliqua froidement Harry en fixant le blond. Drago frissonna à l'entente du nom maudit.

**« **_**-**_** Et pourquoi as**_**-**_**tu changé de nom … et de tête ? »** Reprit_-_il

**« **_**-**_** C'était une occasion unique pour moi de changer de vie. J'ai voulu la saisir. »** Expliqua Harry

**« **_**-**_** Mais pourquoi ? Toi, Saint Potter le Survivant, le héros de tous, adulé partout où tu vas. »** S'étonna le blond

**« **_**-**_** Justement ! Je ne voulais pas de cette célébrité, et je n'en veux toujours pas ! J'ai vécu dix ans de ma vie comme un esclave et du jour au lendemain j'ai été une icône ! Mais qu'est**_**-**_**ce que les gens savent de ce que je veux ? De ce que j'aime ? RIEN ! Je ne veux pas être le Survivant. Je ne veux pas que le poids du monde repose sur mes épaules ! »** Cria alors Harry, en rage.

**« **_**-**_** Alors pourquoi tu acceptes ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'esclave ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je n'accepte pas. C'est ma destinée, une prophétie me lie à Voldemort. Et cette histoire d'esclave, c'est juste l'histoire de ma vie chez les moldus qui m'ont recueilli. » **

**« **_**-**_** … Mais c'étaient tes parents non ? »** Dit le Serpentard, perplexe

**« **_**-**_** Ils détestaient la magie. J'étais un monstre à leurs yeux. Et ils me l'ont toujours répété. Ils ont tout fait pour que je n'aille pas à Poudlard, mais Hagrid est venu me chercher. Quand je suis arrivé au château, j'ai enfin compris que je pourrais être heureux. Et je l'ai été, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort vienne me gâcher la vie. Je ne pouvais plus faire un pas sans avoir peur de ses mangemorts ou sans tomber sur quelqu'un qui voulait à tout prix me rencontrer. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de partir avec les Dragonniers. »** Relata Harry

**« **_**-**_** … Raconte moi. »** Exigea alors Drago

**« **_**-**_** Quoi ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Chez les Dragonniers. Tu avais dit que tu me raconterais. Alors fais-le. »** Développa le blond

**« **_**-**_** Maintenant ? Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai encore ce devoir pour Rogue. Ce soir. Je te le promets. »** Répondit Harry

**« **_**-**_** D'accord. Va pour ce soir, Potter. »** Drago releva le menton et ressortit de sa chambre avec un masque de froideur et de dédain sur le visage.

Il n'en revenait pas. Thomas Trape était Harry Potter. Le Survivant ! Le Gryffondor pure souche ! Son pire ennemi … Mais Thomas ne s'était pas comporté comme Potter. Il avait même insulté Ronald Weasley. Se pourrait_-_il alors que le Balafré soit … sympa ? Et cette histoire d'esclave, jamais il n'y aurait cru. Drago avait hâte d'entendre le récit de Thomas, ou de Harry, peu importe. Quand Pansy saurait ça … Minute ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le sache ! Elle détestait Potter, même si elle était contre Voldemort. Comme la plupart des Serpentards d'ailleurs. Si jamais ils l'apprennent, Thomas ne survivra pas à sa prochaine soirée dans la Salle Commune.

**[ TBC ]**

* * *

Alors, envie de connaître la suite ? Pas envie ? Des remarques, des questions, critiques, louanges ?

Reviews ;)


	7. La salle des Ephémères

Dans un élan de bonté, et ne sachant pas quand aura lieu la prochaine publication, je vous offre deux chapitres pour le prix d'un

Comme quoi il y a des jours porteurs de bonne nouvelle ... :P

* * *

**Chapitre VII ****: La salle des Éphémères**

Toute la journée, Drago fut tiraillé entre deux sentiments. La colère d'avoir été trompé par son pire ennemi, et la curiosité qu'il éprouvait face à cette curieuse situation. Un Potter à Serpentard. Potter qui le défendait et Weasley qui lui faisait la guerre. Comme si les positions étaient inversées. Il pourrait essayer d'en profiter. Potter était le meilleur attrapeur qu'il avait jamais vu, et Trape jouait pour Serpentard.

En fait, Trape apparaissait comme … un Potter sans défauts. Et cette phrase était effrayante. Le Dragonnier était intelligent, puissant, généreux, sympathique, tenace, sûrement courageux, loyal, déterminé, altruiste … et en plus de cela il était beau. Vraiment beau ; Drago avait pu le voir la première fois dans la boutique, mais il l'avait surtout vu … nu dans les vestiaires. Quand il avait commencé à baver allègrement sur le postérieur de son ami, le blond s'était enfui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées envers Thomas.

Quand le soir arriva, en revenant de la Grande Salle, Thomas traînait à l'arrière du groupe. Drago finit par comprendre que c'était pour pouvoir disparaître plus facilement. Il attendit d'être à son niveau et engagea une conversation tout à fait banale. Thomas y répondait évasivement, préoccupé sans doute par la vraie discussion qu'il allait devoir mener. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons eurent l'occasion de s'éclipser ; ils la saisirent et bifurquèrent dans un couloir. Thomas marchait devant, en silence.

Il s'arrêta devant une armure semblable à toutes les autres, fit pivoter d'un quart de tour le pommeau de l'épée qu'elle tenait et tapa trois fois sur son bouclier. L'armure s'avança et le pan de mur derrière elle se souleva. Le Dragonnier jeta un regard autour d'eux et s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre. Le blond le suivit. L'armure se replaça devant l'entrée et le mur se referma. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le noir complet.

**« **_**-**_** Thomas ? Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu fais ? » **S'alarma Drago

**« **_**-**_** J'avance. Tu devrais en faire autant. »**

**« **_**-**_** Mais je ne vois rien ! »**

**« **_**-**__** Lumière !**_** »** A ce mot, le couloir s'éclaira soudainement. Un petit soleil semblait flotter devant le sorcier.

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu as fait ? »**

**« **_**-**_** C'est un Lumos amélioré. Le sort est en français. Tu avances maintenant ou je dois te porter ? »** Railla Thomas. Drago grogna mais avança. Rapidement, ils atteignirent une porte, que le Dragonnier ouvrit. Pendant que le blond entrait, il précisa :

**« **_**-**_** On appelle cette salle **_**La Chambre des Ephémères**_**. »**

**« **_**-**_** Il y a des papillons ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Non. Tu vas vite comprendre. J'y ai amené deux chaises. Transforme la tienne si tu veux. »**Informa Thomas

Après deux sorts et quelques ajustements, les deux Serpentards étaient confortablement assis dans des fauteuils en velours, de trois_-_quarts de face, dans la petite pièce ronde et nue. Drago s'adossa contre le sien et relança la discussion.

**« **_**-**_** Alors … Vais**_**-**_**je enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Non, pas encore. Avant cela, je vais te demander quelque chose. »** Répondit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Quoi donc ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Soumettre tout ce que tu vas entendre ce soir au sort de Grand Secret. Tu ne pourras dire à personne ce que je vais t'apprendre. Si tu acceptes, tu sauras tout. Si tu refuses, je t'effacerai la mémoire. Que choisis**_**-**_**tu ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Et bien … Je suppose que je suis obligé. Et puis, qui me croirait de toute façon ? »** Consentit Drago

Après l'accord tacite de Drago, Thomas sortit sa baguette, se leva et fit signe au blond de faire de même. Les sièges s'écartèrent et le Dragonnier dessina un cercle rouge autour d'eux. Dans ce cercle, il traça des signes complexes et inconnus de Drago. Ces signes les contournaient tous les deux, laissant juste l'espace pour se tenir debout. Drago était immobile, les yeux fixés sur Thomas, qui continuait d'agiter sa baguette tout en psalmodiant des paroles étranges. Il se releva enfin, et là les signes se détachèrent du sol et remontèrent le long de leurs jambes, s'infiltrèrent sous leurs chemises pour recouvrir toute la surface de leur peau.

Le blond était paralysé de stupeur, mais il se détendit en constatant que ce n'était pas désagréable. Les symboles brillèrent soudainement d'une intense lueur dorée qui les éblouit, et lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils avaient disparus. Drago demanda une vingtaine de seconde pour reprendre contenance et ils se rassirent. Ce rituel avait attisé, encore plus si c'était possible, le désir de savoir du blond.

**« **_**-**_** Commence donc par le début, cher Potter**_**-**_**Trape. »**

**« **_**-**_** Qu'est**_**-**_**ce que tu veux savoir ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi as**_**-**_**tu accepté de partir sans laisser aucune trace ? »** Interrogea Drago

**« **_**-**_** Je vais remonter au tout début alors. A l'âge de un an, j'ai été placé chez mon oncle et ma tante. Des moldus qui haïssent la magie. Ils m'ont donc haï moi aussi. Pour eux, j'étais un monstre, ils n'ont eu de cesse de me le répéter, mais jusqu'à mes onze ans, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, même si des évènements étranges se déroulaient autour de moi. Ce furent les dix années les pires de ma vie. »** Narra Harry

**« **_**-**_** Continue. »** Dit Drago, pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

**« **_**-**_** A Poudlard, j'étais heureux, au début. Mais avec le retour de Voldemort, les morts se sont succédés. J'ai commencé à déprimer. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu ne répondais plus à mes provocations. »** Ajouta le blond

**« **_**-**_** Tout reposait sur mes épaules. J'avais d'autres choses en tête. »** Répondit Harry

**« **_**-**_** Si tu arrêtais de vouloir jouer aux héros, Potter … »** Commença Drago

**« **_**-**_** Si une prophétie ne me liait pas à la vie à la mort avec Voldemort, peut**_**-**_**être que j'arrêterais. »** Siffla le Dragonnier

**« **_**-**_** Pardon ? »** Sursauta le Serpentard

**« **_**-**__**L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.**_** C'est lui ou moi. Et je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée. »**

**« **_**-**_** Et c'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Sans avertir personne. »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui, principalement. Le lendemain des examens, je marchais dans la campagne, près de l'ancienne maison des Weasley lorsque j'ai senti que quelqu'un avançait vers moi. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un Mangemort, mais la femme était habillée étrangement, et n'avait aucune baguette magique. » **

A ce moment là, l'image d'une jeune femme, blond aux longs cheveux, habillée d'une toge immaculée apparut devant eux. Drago sursauta une nouvelle fois et Harry sourit.

**« **_**-**_** Voici un éphémère. Une illusion, une image de quelques secondes. Une fois qu'on a comprit comment cette salle fonctionne, elle peut remplacer une Pensine. Aussi, je vais te faire vivre le reste de l'histoire comme si tu y étais, en son et en couleurs. »**

**« **_**-**_** Ça va durer longtemps ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu as rendez**_**-**_**vous ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Non … Je tiens juste à ne pas mourir de faim ici. »**

**« **_**-**_** Ça ne devrait pas arriver. Une dernière consigne : ne me pose pas trop de questions, j'ai besoin d'être concentré pour maintenir l'éphémère le plus longtemps possible. »**

Drago acquiesça et Thomas ferma les yeux, son visage exprimant une grande concentration. Pendant de longs instants, il ne se passa rien, puis un décor commença à apparaître devant eux. Des herbes hautes, quelques arbres, puis Harry et la femme en blanc. Harry semblait très méfiant, il serrait sa baguette dans sa main et fixait l'inconnue qui elle paraissait parfaitement détendue.

**« **_**-**_** Qui êtes vous ? »** Demanda_-_t_-_il

**« **_**-**_** Mon nom est Gaïa Delos. Et toi, tu es Harry Potter. »** Répondit_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** Bravo, vous savez lire un journal. Que me voulez**_**-**_**vous ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je suis venue te proposer quelque chose. Un apprentissage pour être précis. »**

**« **_**-**_** Précisez. »**

**« **_**-**_** Sais**_**-**_**tu qui sont les Dragonniers ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »**

**« **_**-**_** C'est un Ordre très ancien, créé en même temps que Poudlard, pour défendre les populations contre les mages noires. Les guerriers qui le composent ont une spécificité unique : ils sont associés avec des Dragons. »**

**« **_**-**_** … Mais les dragons sont des animaux ! Ils mangent les humains dès qu'ils peuvent ! »** S'exclama Harry

**« **_**-**_** Les dragons sauvages, oui. Mais pas ceux qui sont liés à un sorcier. »** Corrigea la femme

**« **_**-**_** Liés ? »**

**« **_**-**_** J'aurais le temps de t'expliquer tout cela plus tard. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour te proposer un nouveau départ. »**

**« **_**-**_** C'est à dire ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je t'offre la possibilité de ne plus être Harry Potter, de devenir un Dragonnier, d'apprendre ce qu'il te faut pour accomplir la prophétie. »**

**« **_**-**_** Quelle est la contrepartie ? »**Questionna le Gryffondor, prudent

**« **_**-**_** Il me faut ta réponse maintenant, et si tu acceptes, tu ne pourras pas revoir ou communiquer avec ceux que tu connais avant longtemps. Si ça peut te rassurer, nous nous assurerons que tout le monde soit en sécurité pendant ton absence. »**

**« **_**-**_** Très bien. Je suis d'accord. Mais il me faut mes affaires. »** Déclara Harry après plusieurs minutes de réflexion

**« **_**-**_** Nous nous en occuperons. Prends ma main, je t'emmène au Palais. Là tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. »**

Harry acquiesça et prit la main de Gaïa. Il sentit une secousse, eut un haut_-_le_-_cœur et atterrit à plat ventre dans un parterre de fleurs. En se relevant, il aperçut le plus beau bâtiment qu'il ait jamais vu. Devant lui se dressait un immense palais rouge et blanc, dans la plus pure tradition asiatique. Il était dans un jardin paradisiaque, de toutes les couleurs ; près de lui coulait une rivière. Il resta coi un moment, mais un rugissement le fit sursauter. Un gros dragon écarlate passa à toute vitesse au_-_dessus de lui, suivit par un bleu et un noir, qu'il reconnu comme étant un Magyar à pointes.

**« **_**-**_** Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure. J'espère que le décor te plaît. »** Lança Gaïa avec un sourire bienveillant.

**« **_**-**_** C'est magnifique, vraiment. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Je vais te montrer ta chambre, nous te trouverons un nouveau nom et puis nous irons dîner. »**

**« **_**-**_** Pardon ? Dîner ? Nouveau nom ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Il y a sept heures de décalage horaire avec l'Angleterre ici. Et pour une nouvelle vie, il te faut une nouvelle identité, si tu le désires toujours. »**

**« **_**-**_** … Oui, je le veux toujours. L'apparence aussi ? »**

**« **_**-**_** L'apparence aussi. »**Confirma Gaïa.

Harry suivit Gaïa dans les couloirs du Palais. Elle lui montra sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec une autre personne, fit apparaître ses affaires en un claquement de doigts, puis elle entama une incantation compliquée, et le visage de Harry se modifia peu à peu pour devenir celui de Thomas Trape. Elle lui donna son nouveau nom, qui l'enthousiasma, puis ils redescendirent et se retrouvèrent dans une salle où une vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières de tous les horizons mangeaient calmement. Ils se levèrent poliment lorsque Gaïa et Harry entrèrent.

**« **_**-**_** Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente Thomas. Je l'ai moi même recruté, il va s'entraîner un moment avec vous, puis nous l'initierons. Je compte sur vous pour le mettre en confiance. Il ne parle que l'anglais pour le moment et vient de Poudlard. Bon appétit. »**

Gaïa le poussa vers le centre de la salle et alla s'asseoir à une des tables. Harry se retrouvait seul devant vingt_-_quatre paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient. Intimidé, il n'osait pas bouger, mais le jeune homme le plus proche de lui se retourna, lui sourit et lui proposa de se joindre à eux. Thomas accepta et il fit rapidement sourire toute la tablée par ses questions incessantes, et par sa timidité touchante. Le repas terminé, ils se levèrent et Thomas suivit le reste du groupe. Il retourna à sa chambre, parla un peu avec son colocataire, Kuan Ti, originaire de Hong Kong.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde se couchait, il se sentit démuni : pour lui il était à peine treize heures. Son camarade eut alors pitié de lui. Il prit une bougie, se tourna, la tint devant lui, récita quelques paroles et souffla la flamme. Thomas sentit alors une torpeur l'envahir et en quelques minutes il dormait comme un bienheureux.

Le lendemain matin, ils allèrent tous dans une grande pièce à ciel découvert. Le sol étai recouvert de tapis assez mous et les murs arboraient des dizaines de bâtons, sabres et de toutes sortes d'autres armes et instruments que Thomas ne connaissait pas. Les Dragonniers commencèrent à s'échauffer et Thomas fit de même.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ses journées se limitèrent à cet entraînement sportif et à la découverte du Palais. N'ayant pas le droit de correspondre avec ceux qu'il avait laissé là_-_bas, il s'ennuya vite et fut ravi de revoir Gaïa dix jours plus tard. Il était vingt heures trente et les vingt cinq étaient attablés, en fin de repas. Elle entra dans la salle à manger et tous se turent. Elle demanda à Thomas de le suivre, il obéit avec appréhension. Elle l'emmena dans une petite pièce, ils s'installèrent dans de confortables sièges.

**« **_**-**_** Alors Thomas, comment vas**_**-**_**tu ? »** Demanda Gaïa

**« **_**-**_** Bien, merci. »** Répondit timidement le garçon

**« **_**-**_** Tout se passe comme tu veux ? Tu t'intègres bien ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui, très bien. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici. Et que tu en as un peu marre de ne faire que de la gymnastique, du footing et de la musculation. »** Reprit_-_elle

**« **_**-**_** … Un peu. »** Avoua Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Il fallait qu'on augmente un peu ta condition physique. Et il faudra bien évidemment que tu continues cet entraînement. Mais désormais tu vas pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »** Expliqua la jeune femme

**« **_**-**_** C'est à dire ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Entraînement magique. Avec ta baguette d'abord, puis sans elle. Magie de l'esprit. Langues magiques. Et bien sûr, étude théorique des dragons et de l'histoire des Dragonniers. Tu verras que cette dernière partie est vaste. »**

**« **_**-**_** D'accord. Où dois**_**-**_**je aller ? Quand est**_**-**_**ce que ça commence ? »** S'enthousiasma le sorcier

**« **_**-**_** Demain matin. Un Dragonnier se présentera à toi. Ce sera ton maître durant tout ton apprentissage. Et tu iras où il te le dira, aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra.»**

**« **_**-**_** Cette période dure longtemps ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui et non. Tu vas avoir cours pendant l'équivalent de six années de « cours normaux ». Mais grâce à une méthode spéciale, ces six années seront résumées en une seule. En plus de cela, nous utilisons des Cleptemps. Sais**_**-**_**tu ce que c'est ? » **Questionna Gaïa

**« **_**-**_** Non, pas du tout. »**

**« **_**-**_** Des objets magiques qui gèlent le temps autour d'eux. Pour notre cas, autour du Palais. Comme pour un voyage au dessus de la vitesse de la lumière. Une semaine ici vaudra juste une journée pour le reste du monde. A la fin, lorsque tu seras un Dragonnier, tu auras avec toi une réplique miniature de ces Cleptemps. C'est parfois très utile. Mais ne divergeons pas. Tu as d'autres questions ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Euh … Non. Je pense avoir tout compris. »**Répondit Thomas, puis prenant congé.

Il alla se coucher, excité comme une puce à l'idée de débuter enfin un vrai entraînement. De la magie sans baguette … Ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'il apprendrait ce genre de choses. Poudlard … Il eut une pensée pour ses amis qui devaient s'inquiéter pour lui mais le sommeil l'emporta rapidement et fit disparaître ses mauvaises pensées.

_Drago choisit ce moment là pour arrêter Thomas._

_**« - Tu veux me faire croire que tu as six années d'études dans la tête en seulement deux mois ? »**__ S'exclama le blond_

_**« - Oui, c'est ça. »**__ Répondit simplement le Dragonnier_

_**« - Rassure moi, tu ne vas pas tout monter en temps réel ? »**_

_**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste te faire voir les grands moments. »**_

_**« - Et … tu as vraiment un de ces Cleptemps ? »**_

_**« - Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas toujours sur moi. »**_

_**« - Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te le vole ? »**_

_**« - Non. J'ai pris quelques précautions. Tu veux bien reprendre ? »**_

_**« - Allons-y ! »**_

_Thomas acquiesça et referma les yeux._

On vit alors Thomas courir dans une forêt jusqu'à l'épuisement, prendre des coups de sabres ou de bâtons, recevoir plusieurs sorts dans le ventre et s'écrouler, faire des cauchemars, être fatigué le matin puis au fur et à mesure, il s'améliorait. Il courait et revenait juste un peu essoufflé, parait les coups en combat, évitait avec agilité les sorts et il créa même un bouclier, faible mais sans sa baguette. Ses nuits s'amélioraient aussi, il souriait maintenant pendant son sommeil.

_Harry expliqua à Drago qu'il venait de voir les trois premiers mois, et que l'entraînement allait enfin commencer, mais avant cela, il allait enfin voir comment se déroulait la cérémonie des Dragonniers._

_

* * *

_

**Même principe : les reviews sont acceptées, appréciées, admirées ... xD**_  
_


	8. L'Initiation

**Voici enfin la suite !**

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent énormément

Et je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas y répondre personnellement, c'est une tâche que je vais tenter de mieux maîtriser une fois mes derniers examens passés

Bonne lecture !

_Petit rappel pour les quelques amnésiques qui voudraient suivre : Drago a découvert que Thomas Trape et Harry Potter ne faisaient qu'un et il a obtenu d'avoir une explication sur la raison de cette transformation. Thomas/Harry l'a donc emmené dans une salle très spéciale qui permet de transformer les paroles et idées en images pour lui raconter son arrivée chez les Dragonniers._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VIII : L'Initiation**

Un matin juste après sa douche, Thomas eut la surprise de voir Gaïa au pied de son lit. Il bafouilla, s'habilla en vitesse dans la salle de bain et revint vers la Mère des Dragons. Elle lui dit alors que ce jour_-_ci, il n'aurait pas entraînement, elle devait lui parler. Thomas semblait angoissé. Avait_-_il fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut_-_être qu'elle voulait lui dire qu'il était trop faible pour finir la formation … Elle l'amena à l'écart du Palais, loin dans la forêt, jusque dans la montagne. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Gaïa dit à Thomas de marcher jusqu'à arriver dans une salle. Il saurait quoi faire sur place.

Thomas, mal assuré, pénétra dans la grotte. La luminosité décrut rapidement et il lança un Lumos, qui se révéla trop faible pour l'empêcher de trébucher. Il se résolut alors à tenter un sort plus fort, en prenant le risque de s'épuiser avant les épreuves qui devaient l'attendre. Pendant un temps indéfini, il ne fit que marcher et marcher encore, sans qu'aucun danger ne survienne mais surtout sans qu'aucune salle n'apparaisse.

Il commençait à s'énerver lorsqu'il eut une impression de déjà_-_vu. Il s'arrêta et mit en application ses cours : se servant du sol comme base et de ses mains comme sonde, il dispersa sa magie, telle une onde de sonar ; et comme escompté, elle lui revint très vite : la magie l'entourait. Il était dans une illusion. En quelques minutes, Thomas réussit à s'en sortir et le décor changea : la grotte était devenue plus lumineuse, des peintures décoraient les parois et Thomas voyait très nettement où il devait se diriger : au bout du boyau de pierre où il se tenait, il pouvait entendre un grand bruit d'eau.

Thomas avança, prudemment, mais cette fois il atteignit réellement son but. La salle était dans le noir complet, seuls des escaliers descendant vers le bruit étaient éclairés. Le sorcier tenta de s'éclairer mais sa magie ne répondit pas. Sur ses gardes, il descendit les marches. Lorsqu'il toucha la première, il entendit un craquement, puis plus rien. Il n'y eut rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la dernière marche. Au moment où son pied toucha le sol, un vent chaud lui balaya la nuque et la salle s'éclaira petit à petit.

Thomas observa alors avec attention la pièce où il était. Elle était immense, et très haute, peut_-_être dix mètres de plafond, mais semblait entièrement naturelle. A sa gauche, une rivière qui provenait d'une cascade, raison probable du bruit. A sa droite, des petits geysers explosaient de temps à autre. Mais l'élément le plus singulier de cette salle était sans discuter sa partie centrale.

En effet, devant Thomas étaient alignés des dizaines d'œufs. De gros œufs de couleur différentes, sur des nids qui semblaient douillets. Il ne comprenait pas. Devait_-_il faire une omelette géante ? Une voix résonna alors.

**« **_**-**_** N'y pense même pas Trape. C'est Pierre, ton guide. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu as raté un coche Pierre. Je ne suis plus perdu. »**

**« **_**-**_** Mais oui gamin, je sais. Je suppose que tu désires des explications. »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui, j'aimerais. »**

**« **_**-**_** Alors tu n'en auras pas. Je dois juste te dire que parmi ces quatre vingt sept œufs précisément, un va éclore et tu as intérêt à le trouver avant que ça arrive. »**

**« **_**-**_** Mais comment je vais faire ça ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Réfléchis un peu Trape. Combien d'œufs savent bouger tous seuls ? »**

Thomas grogna et se mit à la recherche d'un œuf qui semblait sur le point d'éclore. En les observant tous, il se rendit compte que ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels œufs. Ils contenaient tous … des dragons ! Soudainement tout excité, il scruta attentivement chaque coquille, à l'affût de ma moindre vibration. Il finit par le trouver : un œuf couleur crème, tacheté de rouge vif tanguait violemment.

Il se rappela alors de ses cours théoriques : la mère aide ses bébés à sortir de leur coquille mais seulement quand ils commencent à taper dessus. Thomas s'assit en tailleur et posa l'œuf entre ses jambes, murmurant des encouragements au petit saurien. Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit, et sentit des coups secs venant de l'intérieur de la coquille. Il sourit, et dès qu'une fissure apparut, il l'agrandit et aida le dragon à sortir de là. Le petit siffla alors et trépigna de joie à la vue de celui qu'il considérait comme « sa mère ».

Thomas lui fit manger sa coquille comme l'aurait fait sa mère, en pré_m_âchant d'abord, et il en profita pour détailler le reptile : il était brun avec une collerette noire autour de la tête et des embryons de cornes sur le museau. Sa queue se finissait par une pointe de lance, ce qui faisait penser qu'il pouvait être un Noir des Hébrides mais l'œuf laissait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un Dent_-_de_-_vipère péruvien.

Une fois le dragonneau repu, Thomas l'enveloppa dans un pan de sa cape afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas et allait faire marche arrière lorsqu'il vit que les escaliers avaient disparus. Il fit de nouveau demi_-_tour et vit qu'un deuxième escalier, en colimaçon cette fois, était apparu. Il gravit les marches, lentement pour ne pas trop secouer le petit qu'il tenait. Arrivé en haut, il suivit le couloir et déboucha en quelques pas seulement dans une clairière. La lumière fut si vive qu'il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il put voir tous les Dragonniers étaient là, répartis en deux lignes qui se faisaient face et menant à Gaïa. Il leur sourit mais leur expression était crispée, un malaise planait. Thomas en comprit la raison et fit sortir le dragonneau de la cachette où il s'était niché.

Il y eut alors une explosion de cris, de hourras et surtout de rugissement ; Thomas remarqua en effet que les vingt cinq Dragons étaient dans le ciel, en train de faire des pirouettes. Les jumeaux Silic lui firent signe d'avancer jusqu'à Gaïa. Pendant sa marche il reçut des félicitations, des accolades rapides et un clin d'œil de Pierre, son guide, qui était placé juste à côté de Gaïa. Cette dernière était dans son habit de cérémonie, une grande toge blanche brodée de fils dorés, une couronne de lys sur ses cheveux blonds.

**« Bravo Thomas. Tu as passé avec brio l'épreuve de la caverne et tu fais maintenant presque partie des Dragonniers. Suis**_**-**_**moi, il reste une dernière chose à faire. »**

Gaïa partit vers la forêt et Thomas suivit, tout comme les autres Dragonniers, la Mère des Dragons. Ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'à une clairière où se tenait un autel, recouvert d'un drap blanc sur lequel reposaient un Athamé, un calice, un collier et une bague. A côté de l'autel, deux chaudrons attendaient sagement, quelques bulles éclataient à la surface d'une substance transparente ou bleue. Gaïa, Thomas et Pierre approchèrent de l'autel tandis que les vingt trois autres se plaçaient afin de bien voir. La magicienne et le Dragonnier s'installèrent d'un côté de l'autel, Thomas et son dragonneau de l'autre.

**« **_**-**_** Bien. Tu vas maintenant te lier à vie avec ce dragon. Tu dois lui choisir un nom, et surtout vous devez procéder à un échange de sang. Pas directement, ni entièrement nous sommes bien d'accord. Mais je crois que Léo t'a déjà tout dit à ce sujet. »** Dit Gaïa

**« **_**-**_** Un peu seulement. »** Répondit Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Prends ce coutelas et incise ta paume. Mets trois à cinq gouttes de sang dans le chaudron argenté. Fais pareil avec ton dragon. Tu sais où couper ? »**

**« **_**-**_** L'aine , l'épaule ou l'abdomen. »**

**« **_**-**_** Exactement. Pour un Dent**_**-**_**de**_**-**_**vipère je te conseille l'épaule. »**

Thomas prit l'Athamé, se coupa au_-_dessus du chaudron puis prit le dragon dans ses bras, lui fit une petite coupure sur la base du cou, attendit que les gouttes tombent puis referma la blessure. La potion, qui était devenue rouge avec le sang de Thomas, devint argentée après l'ajout de celui du dragon. Gaïa prit alors le calice, le remplit de la mixture et le donna à Thomas.

**« **_**-**_** Avant de le boire et de lui faire boire, choisis lui un nom. Tu devras ensuite dire la formule que tu as apprise et seulement là tu pourras boire. »**

**« **_**-**_** C'est entendu. »** Thomas réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se décider. **« **_**Au nom de la magie, de la vie et la paix, au nom des idéaux que nous servons et pour lesquels je suis prêt à laisser ma vie, je m'engage à devenir le Dragonnier de Mazreth et à m'en occuper comme il se doit, en échange de toute la loyauté qu'il pourra m'offrir. Que nos destins soient liés, et que les Dragons soient éternels.**_** »** Récita_-_t_-_il pendant que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il prit une gorgée de la potion et présenta le calice à Mazreth, qui lape son contenu. Lorsqu'il avala la potion, il sentit une grande chaleur l'envahir et un sentiment de bonheur s'installa.

**« **_**-**_** Mazreth … Très beau nom. Bien choisi. **_**Lumière**_** en centaurien si je ne me trompe pas. »** Remarqua Pierre

**« **_**-**_** C'est bien cela. »**

**« **_**-**_** La cérémonie n'est pas finie Thomas. Avec l'Athamé, coupe toi un mèche de cheveux, puis fais la tenir sur le collier. »** Dicta Gaïa. Thomas obéit. **« Bien. Maintenant, tu prends la ficelle, tu l'accroches au collier et tu le plonges dans le deuxième chaudron. Attends un peu. Dès que ça commence à changer de couleur retire le. Bien. Prends une écaille de Mazreth. C'est à cet endroit que la marque des Dragonniers apparaîtra. Maintenant que tu as choisis, mets la dans le chaudron et attend que la potion ait complètement changé de couleur pour y plonger la bague, il ne faut plus voir que du orange. Tu peux y aller. Pas trop longtemps. Voilà, très bien. Maintenant tu peux mettre la chevalière, et le collier à Mazreth. J'ai l'honneur de t'accueillir solennellement dans l'Ordre des Dragonniers, Chevalier Trape. »**

Thomas mit fin à l'illusion et Drago resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, attendant la suite, qui ne vint pas.

**« **_**-**_** Et le reste ? »** Réclama Drago

**« **_**-**_** Je n'ai pas le droit de te le faire voir. L'entraînement doit rester chez les Dragonniers. »** Expliqua Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Je comprends … Trape. »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu renonces à m'appeler Potter alors ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton nom. Pour moi, tu es Thomas Trape. Je le préfère à Harry Potter. »**

**« **_**-**_** Je te comprends, je n'étais pour toi qu'un pauvre binoclard, balafré et Gryffondor. »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui, en résumé. J'ai une question quand même. Pendant tout ce temps, tu es resté tout seul ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Mais je n'étais pas seul ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Je ne te parle pas de ça Thomas. »** Reprit Drago avec un sourire plein de sous_-_entendus

**« **_**-**_** Oh ! Et en quoi cela t'intéresse**_**-**_**t**_**-**_**il ? »** S'offusqua Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Juste pour savoir si les filles de Poudlard ont une rivale de qualité ou non. »**

**« **_**-**_** Non, elles n'ont pas de rivale. Par**_**-**_**contre, elles n'auront aucune chance. »**

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Je ne veux pas construire quelque chose sur un mensonge. Et je serais obligé de mentir à cette fille. Je préfère être honnête. »**

**« **_**-**_** Dommage … »**

**« **_**-**_** Pardon ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Hein ? J'ai rien dit ! »**

**« **_**-**_** Tu as dit **_**dommage**_** ! »**Insista Thomas

**« **_**-**_** Non. » **Nia le blond

**« **_**-**_** Mais si ! Avec qui voulais-tu me caser ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Bon j'avoue … avec Goyle, j'ai bien vu les regards qu'il te lançait. »**

**« **_**-**_** Oh non pitié ! Je les préfère moins gros et plus intelligents ! »**

Silence. Bourde d'argent accordée à Thomas Jerry Trape. Drago était à moitié choqué, à moitié enthousiasmé. Thomas ne venait_-_il pas de dire qu'il aimait les hommes ? Oh joie ! Drago s'empêcha de trop sourire en voyant l'air gêné du Dragonnier.

**« **_**-**_** Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »** Demanda Drago

**« **_**-**_** Et bien c'est juste que comme toi et moi … Enfin je ne voudrais pas que tout d'un coup tu croies que … »** Commença laborieusement le brun

**« **_**-**_** Te fatigue pas Thomas. En gros, tu veux dire que ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que je te plais, c'est ça ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Oui. Enfin non, tu me plais mais … ****Oh merde je**** l'ai**** dit ! »**

Drago ne savait plus comment réagir. Thomas rougissait à vitesse grand V et il semblait sur le point de cuire sur place.

**« **_**-**_** Ais**_**-**_**je bien entendu ? »**

**« **_**-**_** Oh ça va, pas la peine de m'enfoncer encore plus. »** Répliqua Thomas avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir. **« Mais c'est pas vrai … J'ai honte. »**

**« **_**-**_** Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de honteux. Regarde, je peux le faire aussi. Thomas, tu me plais beaucoup. »** Déclara alors Drago en fixant Thomas. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, absorbé par les yeux bleus du garçon. Il s'humecta alors mécaniquement les lèvres, faisant faire un bond au cœur de Drago par ce simple geste.

Le blond se leva alors de son siège, s'approcha en quelques pas du Dragonnier qui le fixait intensément. Le palpitant de Drago battait à tout rompre. Etait_-_il vraiment en train de faire ce qu'il voulait faire ? Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, se pencha vers le garçon immobile, comme paralysé par la peur, et l'embrassa.

La bouche de Thomas d'abord hermétiquement close, s'entrouvrit, ses mains passèrent dans la nuque et le dos de Drago qui expérimenta là le baiser le plus exaltant de toute sa courte vie. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent et le blond rouvrit les yeux. Il allait soupirer lorsque l'air étrange de Thomas l'interpella. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Drago fut repoussé et Thomas partit en courant de la salle.

Drago s'élança à la suite du Dragonnier mais il était déjà hors de vue. Le blond hurla le prénom de Thomas mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas. Drago arriva dans un cul de sac, fit demi_-_tour et finit par retrouver la sortie. Lorsque l'armure se replaça, il lui donna un coup de pied, qui résonna dans le couloir et attira Miss Teigne. Drago jura et s'enfuit vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards avant que Rusard ne rapplique et trouve une excuse pour le mettre en retenue.

Lorsque le Serpentard arriva devant le tableau, il grogna le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle. L'horloge lui indiquait qu'il était vingt_-_trois heures, ils étaient donc restés plus de trois heures dans la salle des Ephémères. Pansy était dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés mais l'air concentré. Quand Drago s'assit à côté d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

**« - Vous en avez mis du temps. C'était bien vos petites cochonneries au moins ?** Commença_-_t_-_elle, railleuse

**- Tais toi. Je crois que ce serait bien que tu n'en parles pas disons … jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.** Répliqua Drago en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras

- **Quoi ?** **Qu'est**_**-**_**ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda la jeune fille, se radoucissant

- … **Je l'ai embrassé et il est partit en courant.** Grogna Drago, toujours caché par ses manches

- **Tu t'étais lavé les dents ? **L'interrogea Pansy le plus sérieusement du monde

**- Pansy ! **

- **Excuse moi. Il s'est enfuit tu dis … Tu as du aller trop vite. Et lui faire peur.** Reprit_-_elle avec un sourire contrit

**- Mais je lui ai laissé le temps ! Et il a dit que je lui plaisais. Je ne comprends pas.**

- **Tu pensais vraiment que Thomas serait aussi facile à avoir que tous les autres ?** Demanda alors la Serpentarde

**- Je n'en sais vraiment rien … Parlons plutôt de toi et de ce plan. Comment avance**_**-**_**t**_**-**_**il ?** Répondit Drago en se relevant enfin

**- Je me suis occupée de Henwitt. Et j'ai parlé à Ginny.**

**- Bien. C'est une bonne chose ?**

**- Aucune idée. Elle n'a pas répondu.** Répliqua Pansy, ce qui fit rire Drago aux éclats

**- Je monte me coucher.** **Bonne nuit. Et ne reste pas trop tard.** Lança le garçon après s'être –enfin_-_ calmé

**- Je vais essayer.** **A demain. »** Lui répondit son amie

Le lendemain matin, Thomas n'était pas dans la chambre et son lit n'était pas défait. Son chat dormait sur son oreiller, dans la même position que la veille au soir. Drago passa à la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle sans saluer ses camardes. Il devait retrouver le Dragonnier et comprendre sa réaction. Il faisait partie des premiers élèves installés, et aucune trace de Thomas. Son directeur de maison le regarda, trouvant étrange que le Prince de Serpentard soit seul. Drago se servit et mangea lentement. Il devait parler à Thomas. Blaise, Théodore et Pansy le rejoignirent, un peu inquiets.

Quand enfin Thomas arriva, il était en compagnie de Gryffondors, plus précisément de Ginny, Neville et Hermione avec qui il riait à gorge déployée. Il alla même jusqu'à s'asseoir avec eux, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du blond. Soudainement, Pansy quitta la table et sortit de la pièce. Henwitt venait de rentrer, mais Weasley n'avait rien remarqué parce que Finnigan lui faisait du gringue. Drago se décida à suivre la Serpentarde. Il la retrouva dans les toilettes des filles, en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** Siffla-t-elle

**« - Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule. »** Répondit simplement le blond

**« - Tu pourrais pas me lâcher cinq minutes ! »**

**« … Non. On va en cours ? »**

**« - Ils commencent dans trois quart d'heure. »**

**« - On pourra parler comme ça. »**

**« - Je ne parlerai que si tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »** Répondit-elle, tout en sortant des toilettes, Drago à sa suite

**« - Je ne peux pas. J'ai prêté serment. Et puis, je t'ai dit ce qui s'était passé après. »**

**« - Tu t'en sors bien Dray. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »**

**« - Je n'en sais rien. Il m'évite, ça va être dur de lui parler. »**

**« - Tu sais quoi lui dire au moins ? »**

**« - Non, absolument pas. J'improviserai. Mais tu ne me feras pas perdre de vue la raison de ma présence ici. Comment ça avance ? »**

**« - Ça recule. Mon plan avec Henwitt a une grosse faille, je dois entièrement le revoir. Et toujours pas de réponse de Weasley. »**

**« - T'inquiète pas, je te connais ; tu vas y arriver. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas aussi catégorique que toi sur ce point Drago. Tu as plus de chances que moi de réussir. »** Fit-elle, défaitiste.

**« - Tu parles, il s'est installé avec les Gryffondors … Je me demande vraiment ce que vous pouvez leur trouver. »** Lança alors Drago, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres

**« - La ferme. »** Répliqua Pansy en riant


	9. Entrevues

**Dans la foulée, le numéro 9 ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Entrevues**

Le manège d'évitement de Thomas dura une bonne semaine. Pendant tout ce temps là, il ne revint pas dormir au dortoir des Serpentards et ne vint pas non plus à leur table. C'est à peine s'il n'avait pas troqué ses écussons verts et argent contre des rouges et or. L'humeur de Drago avait progressivement noirci au fur et à mesure que le Dragonnier s'intégrait parmi les Gryffondors. Il était devenu impossible de lui adresser la parole sans se faire insulter, et les quelques premières années qui avaient tenté de lui demander quelque chose avaient reçus un sort de furoncles. Même Pansy commençait à s'éloigner de son meilleur ami, devenu vraiment trop insupportable.

Après une sixième plainte de Mme Pomfresh, le professeur Rogue se décida à réagir. Un de ses meilleurs élèves de septième année était en train de gâcher tout son trimestre et en plus il envoyait ses propres camarades de maison à l'infirmerie. Il convoqua Drago après un cours de quatre heures de Potions avancés.

**« - Asseyez-vous M. Malefoy. »** Lui ordonna le Maitre des Potions

**« - Vous vouliez me parler Professeur ? »** Demanda Drago

**« - En effet. Vos résultats sont en baisse. Trois devoirs et trois notes en dessous de E. Surtout en Botanique, ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous nous aviez habitués. »** Commença Rogue

**« - Désolé Professeur. J'étais un peu fatigué … »** Répondit le blond

**« - Passez moins de temps à jouer et travaillez plus ! Ollivanders ne prendra pas un feignant comme apprenti, et des gens du monde entiers sont prêts à payer pour avoir votre place ! Ne me décevez pas. »** Lança alors Rogue, ses yeux brillants

**« - Bien Professeur. Je vais me remettre au travail. »** Acquiesça Drago, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude

**« - Je l'espère pour vous . Une dernière chose, avant que vous n'alliez rejoindre vos amis ; encore un élève de Serpentard à l'infirmerie à cause de vous et je vous enlève votre insigne de Préfet en chef. »** Prévint Rogue d'un ton mortellement sérieux

**« - Entendu monsieur. Je vais tâcher de ne plus vous décevoir. »** Opina le blond

Un sermon ! Il venait d'avoir un sermon ! Par Rogue en plus ! _Jouez moins et travaillez plus !_ Il en a de bonnes lui ! Comment se concentrer quand on découvre qu'on dormait dans la même chambre qu'Harry Potter … et qu'on l'a embrassé ! Et puis lui retirer son insigne … Est-ce que c'est de sa faute si tous ces petits moucherons viennent l'interrompre dans ses pensées pour lui poser des questions aussi stupides que : « est-ce que c'est vrai qu'on peut faire un poison avec des poils de Miss Teigne ? », franchement ?

Drago alla chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir et partit travailler à la bibliothèque. Il est vrai qu'il avait un peu délaissé son travail au profit de la recherche du Thomas sauvage. Il devait y remédier. Il ouvrit _Métamorphose et transfiguration_ à la page 235 et commença à relever les informations qui pourraient lui être utiles pour son devoir sur la Demiguise. Il ouvrit également _Traité sur les sortilèges_ afin de coupler son travail avec le cours d'Enchantements.

Une heure plus tard, la cloche du repas sonna et Mme Pince pressa les étudiants à sortir le temps du dîner. Quelques irréductibles restaient tout de même, sous la surveillance de Rusard. Drago remit ses parchemins et ses livres dans son sac et partit les déposer dans son bureau avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Il remontait des cachots tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un marmonner un couloir plus loin. Il ralentit alors et se fit le plus discret et silencieux possible tout en s'approchant du carrefour. Lançant un regard furtif, il aperçut Thomas en train de longer un mur, sa main collée à celui-ci tout en psalmodiant d'étranges paroles. De temps en temps, la main brillait d'un éclat doré ou argenté. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui, Drago sentait le mur se réchauffer. Comme si … comme si Thomas transmettait de la chaleur à la pierre. Mais cela ne servirait à rien.

Drago recula et trébucha. Thomas releva la tête et enleva sa main du mur. Voyant que le garçon avait arrêté de parler, Drago décida qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici et s'enfuit en courant vers la Grande Salle. Thomas eut juste le temps de voir une cape noire s'engouffrer dans un couloir. Le blond arriva essoufflé dans la pièce et se précipita sur le banc des Serpentards, manquant de faire tomber Blaise par la même occasion.

Il s'assit et remit ses vêtements et ses cheveux en place puis se tourna vers ceux qui le regardaient étrangement et leur lança un regard noir. Ils retournèrent alors à leurs assiettes. Lorsque Thomas entra dans la pièce, il scruta les élèves mais ne put déterminer qui l'avait surpris. Et puis ça aurait aussi pu être un professeur. Drago le fixa méchamment alors qu'il s'installait, une fois de plus, à la table des Gryffondors.

Vers la fin du repas, Rogue se leva ; mais au lieu de sortir directement, il fit un crochet par la table des rouges et or et se pencha vers Thomas pendant quelques secondes. Ce dernier acquiesça et le Maître des Potions repartit. Pansy se pencha alors vers Drago.

**« - Vous avez parlé ? »** Demanda-t-elle

**« - Non. Toujours pas. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou, j'aurai peut-être plus de chances. »** Ironisa Drago

**« - Hé ! Une fille de Poufsouffle m'a dit qu'il y aurait un bal pour Halloween, c'est vrai Dray ? »** Les interrompit Blaise

**« - Ouais, c'est vrai. En plus t'auras même pas besoin de te déguiser, tu ressembles déjà à un troll. »** Répliqua le blond

**« - C'est trop marrant. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? »** Reprit Blaise

**« - J'avais oublié. Mais je vais l'afficher ce soir. »**

**« - C'est quand la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? »** Questionna Théodore

**« - Ce week-end. ****J'ai entendu Chourave en parler. »** L'informa Pansy

**« - Tu projettes d'inviter quelqu'un Théo ? »** Interrogea Blaise

**« - Pourquoi pas … Si j'ai mes chances. »** Répondit l'intéressé

**« - On la connaît ? »**

**« - Amy Chang, à Serdaigle. Sixième année. Et toi Blaise ? »**

**« - Je n'ai pas commencé à réfléchir … Mais dès que l'annonce sera faite je n'aurai plus qu'à me baisser pour choisir. Pansy ? »** Continua le Serpentard

**« - … Vous verrez bien. En tout cas pas avec toi, tu danses vraiment trop mal ! »** Répliqua la jeune fille, faisant rire toute la tablée

La conversation était légère et joyeuse et cela détendit Drago plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Rogue avait tort : pour mieux travailler, il lui fallait mieux se reposer, et décompresser. A 20h, il repartit dans son bureau pour rédiger son devoir. Et il espérait avoir encore un peu de temps pour prendre de l'avance sur leurs devoirs de la semaine d'après. C'était son avenir qui se jouait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et marchait mécaniquement. Arrivé non loin de son bureau, il releva la tête et sursauta violemment. Thomas était là, en train d'attendre sagement qu'il arrive. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? Etait-il _enfin_ disposé à lui parler ? _Monsieur_ s'était finalement décidé.

Passablement énervé, il s'avança en l'ignorant superbement, chuchota le nouveau mot de passe si bas qu'il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir prononcé et entra sans lui adresser la parole. La porte restant tout de même ouverte, Thomas entra à sa suite. Il arriva dans le petit bureau où Drago rangeait ses affaires méthodiquement, sans se soucier de sa présence. De temps en temps, le blond relevait la tête vers lui et le regardait comme on regarde une mouche un peu trop insistante. Thomas se décida à parler, voyant que Drago ne ferait aucun effort.

**« - Drago … Je suis venu te parler mais pour cela il faudrait que tu m'écoutes. »**

**« - Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? Qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'écouter ? »** Répliqua immédiatement le blond

**« - Tu ne chercherais pas à me voir sinon. »** Répondit Thomas

**« - J'ai changé d'avis. Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux, c'est bien la preuve que non. »**

**« - Tu m'en veux à ce point d'être parti ? »** Questionna-t-il

**« - Tu t'es enfui comme si tu venais d'embrasser la chose la plus répugnante du monde ! Tu m'as évité avec brio jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et tu as passé tout ton temps avec ces … Gryffondors ! »** Enuméra Drago, en colère. **« Alors oui, je t'en veux Thomas ! »**

**« - … Je ne pensais pas t'avoir autant blessé. Je suis désolé. Mais j'avais … encore des choses à régler avant. »**

**« - Avant quoi ? Avant de me sauter ?! »** S'exclama le blond

**« - Non ! Je ne te permets pas ! »** Gronda Thomas

**« - Et bien je me permet tout seul ! Tu te fous complètement de ce que je pense, tu te casses et tu reviens la bouche en cœur. Mais tu crois quoi ? Que l'on vit dans un monde en sucre ?! Ils t'ont apprit quoi à la formation ? » **Continua Drago sur le même ton

**« - Ne commence pas là-dessus Drago. Je pourrais en dire plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je devais juste mettre des choses au clair avec quelqu'un. »**

**« - Et en quoi cela a un lien avec ta fuite ? »** Insista Drago, passablement énervé

**« - … Je voulais être sûr que nous n'étions plus ensembles avant de commencer quelque chose d'autre. »** Avoua enfin Thomas

**« - … Et ? »** Demanda Drago soudainement calme et attentif

**« - J'ai eu ma réponse ce midi. »** Répondit simplement le Dragonnier

Thomas s'avança vers Drago qui attendait, indécis. Il attrapa la main du blond et l'attira à lui. Drago vint se coller contre le torse de l'autre garçon et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il planta ses yeux gris orage dans ceux marron de son vis-à-vis, à la recherche d'un signe contraire. N'en trouvant aucun et d'un geste commun, leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Les mains passaient dans les cheveux, se pressaient dans le dos et caressaient parfois quelques parcelles de peau. D'un commun accord, ils reculèrent jusqu'au bureau de Drago, sur lequel ce dernier s'assit avant de recommencer à embrasser Thomas tout en l'emprisonnant avec ses jambes.

Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, Drago avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés comme s'il sortait de son lit après une folle nuit de débauche et la bouche de Thomas était d'un rouge grenat, tentant. Une certaine envie se dégageait d'eux et il aurait sûrement pu se passer autre chose. Mais Thomas se recula.

**« - Je dois aller travailler. Il faut que je finisse le devoir de Sortilèges. »**

**« - Reste ici pour le faire. On pourra travailler tous les deux. »** Proposa immédiatement le Serpentard alors que Thomas était presque arrivé à la porte

**« - Et bien … d'accord. »** Accepta le Dragonnier

Il claqua des doigts et ses affaires apparurent sur le bureau, en plus d'une chaise. Drago prit place en face de Thomas et ils se retrouvèrent à faire sagement leurs devoirs. De temps en temps une main glissait, des regards se croisaient ou des sourires s'échangeaient mais sans jamais interrompre le climat studieux qui s'était instauré. Lorsque Théodore vint frapper à la porte du bureau, il eut la surprise de voir Thomas avec le Prince des Serpentards. Mais il se dégagea rapidement de cette stupeur pour délivrer le message qui l'avait fait courir à travers tout le château.

**« - Énorme problème avec Pansy ! »** Cria-t-il à l'adresse de Drago

**« - Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? »** Demanda-t-il, en relevant la tête

**« - Je ne sais pas bien. Elle était avec Blaise quand Henwitt et les deux Batteurs de Serdaigle leur ont coupé la route. Ils ont pétrifié Blaise et emmené Pansy. »**

**« - Où ça ? » **Fit le blond en se projetant hors de sa chaise

**« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu les suivre mais ils m'ont vu ! Alors je suis venu te prévenir. »**Répondit Théodore, encore tout haletant de sa course

**« - On part à sa recherche. »** Déclara Drago, qui avait déjà empoigné sa baguette magique

**« - Non. C'est une mauvaise idée. »** Le contra Thomas. **« Nous devrions plutôt aller voir le professeur Rogue. Ou même le directeur. »**

**« - Allons voir Rogue d'abord. »** Décida Drago

C'est ainsi que les trois Serpentards se retrouvèrent à courir dans les couloirs des cachots à la recherche de leur directeur de Maison. Heureusement pour eux, ce dernier commençait sa ronde et ils le croisèrent rapidement.

**« - Professeur Rogue ! Nous devons vous parler ! »** Commença Drago

**« - Cessez de hurler , j'entends parfaitement bien. »** L'interrompit Rogue

**« - Monsieur … Pansy Parkinson a été enlevée. »** Reprit Théodore

**« - Pardon ? »** Demanda le professeur

**« - Enfin, pas vraiment enlevée … Blaise Zabini a été pétrifié et ils ont emmené Pansy avec eux. »** Expliqua Théo

**« - Qui sont « ils »**** ? »** Interrogea Rogue

**« - Rose Henwitt, Joshua Bakers et Andrew Alder, de Serdaigle, Professeur. »** L'informa Drago

**« - J'espère que vous êtes certains de ce que vous avancez messieurs. Est-ce que Zabini a été transporté à l'infirmerie ? »** Continua Rogue

**« - Oui, j'ai envoyé un groupe de première année de Serpentard prévenir Mme Pomfresh. »** Précisa Thomas

**« - D'accord. Suivez-moi. Nous allons voir le Directeur. »**

Le petit groupe, constitué par les trois élèves qui marchaient derrière le professeur, arriva rapidement devant la gargouille directoriale. Le Maître des Potions lui donna le mot de passe et elle leur ouvrit le passage. Albus Dumbledore était installé à son bureau, en train de regarder dans un sorte de boule d'argent qu'il retournait dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il remarqua que des gens l'attendaient, il la rangea rapidement et parut avoir rougit pendant une fraction de seconde. Il invita les Serpentards à s'asseoir et à raconter leur histoire.

Quand il eut le résumé de l'histoire, il se tourna vers les différents portraits autour de son bureau et leur ordonna de fouiller toutes les pièces pour tenter de trouver les quatre élèves. Il demanda également à ce qu'on fasse passer le message aux fantômes de château, dans la plus grande discrétion.

**« - Vous pensez que ça va marcher, monsieur ? »**

**« - Je suis assez optimiste . S'ils sont quelque part dans ce château, nous allons les trouver. »**Assura Dumbledore. **« En attendant, je vous prierai, jeunes gens, de retourner à votre dortoir, l'heure de couvre-feu va bientôt sonner. Severus, je vous laisse le soin d'explique la situation aux élèves de votre maison. Je ne voudrais pas que de fausses rumeurs circulent, ni qu'il y ait de problèmes. »**

**« - Bien Albus. A demain. Vous trois, venez avec moi. »** Dit Rogue

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentards et furent bien obligés d'y rester, Rogue ayant ordonnée aux tableaux de ne pas se rouvrir avant 6h du matin sauf en cas d'urgence. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, trop vide et trop calme sans Blaise. Théodore fut le premier à aller dans son lit, suivi de Thomas. Drago par-contre regardait à travers les fausses fenêtres, magiques, et ne semblait pas décidé à dormir. Après 3/4h, on entendait juste le léger ronflement de Théodore, seul bruit qui troublait encore le silence. Les deux autres élèves ne dormaient pas.

Drago était bien trop préoccupé par ce qui était arrivé à Blaise et à Pansy. Surtout à Pansy, vu que personne ne savait où elle était. Se faire attaquer dans Poudlard même … Si jamais ils lui avaient fait du mal … ! Le bruit du froissement de tissu lui fit tourner la tête. Thomas venait de se lever. Il était mignon dans son pyjama satiné noir. Ça lui allait bien.

**« - Tu ne vas pas dormir ? »** Demanda le brun

**« - Je n'y arrive pas. Et toi ? »** Répondit Drago

**« - Tu penses trop fort. »**

**« - Je suis inquiet pour elle Thomas. »**

**« - Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Demain matin, elle aura été retrouvée. »** Affirma Thomas en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, dans un geste rassurant. Le blond posa sa propre main sur celle du Dragonnier et ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants. Des instants précieux, de confiance et de réconfort partagés. Puis Drago se tourna vers Thomas.

**« - Merci d'être là. D'habitude il y a Blaise ou Pansy mais … Enfin, je suis content que tu sois là. »** Dit-il

**« - Moi aussi je suis content Drago. D'être avec toi en ce moment. Mais tu devrais dormir.»** Conseilla Thomas

**« - Je ne peux pas … Dors avec moi. »** Demanda alors le Serpentard

**« - Pardon ? »**

**« - Dors avec moi. S'il te plaît. Et je ne le dirai pas deux fois. »**

**« - C'est autorisé ? »**

**« - On ne fait rien de mal. On va simplement dormir dans le même lit. »** Garantit Drago en faisant un grand sourire au Dragonnier

**« - D'accord. »** Capitula-t-il

Ils allèrent donc se coucher, côte à côte. Ou plutôt ventre contre dos. Thomas passa son bras autour de la taille du blond et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il murmura ensuite une formule et souffla doucement sur ses paupières closes, le faisant choir dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires :)


	10. Quelques leçons

Une fois de plus j'ai fais preuve d'une grande présence ... Un jour je m'améliorerai ... Sûrement

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir

**Bonne lecture !**

Pirate

**

* * *

**

_Rappel du dernier évènement en date : Pansy a disparu, les professeurs de Poudlard ont commencé la recherche après l'alerte donnée par le groupe des Serpentards_

**Chapitre X : Quelques leçons**

A 7 heures, une sonnerie stridente résonna dans chaque chambre. Drago était déjà levé mais les deux autres garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut. Thomas, qui n'était pas habitué au lit de Drago, en tomba.

**« - Kékya ? Kess'passe ? »** Marmonna-t-il en se frottant le dos

**« - Rassemblement dans la Salle Commune. C'est sûrement Rogue. Dépêchez-vous de vous lever, moi je fais sortir les autres des chambres. »** Déclara Drago en sortant. Théo remarqua alors que Thomas n'était pas dans le bon lit.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un ton grivois

**« - Je … dormais. »** Répondit Thomas en rougissant

**« - Intéressant … »** Dit simplement Théodore avant de suivre Drago. Le Dragonnier fit de même rapidement.

Drago avait fait venir tout le monde dans la Salle Commune. Effectivement, c'était Rogue l'auteur de la sonnerie. Il attendait, debout, scrutait les élèves encore endormis. On remarquait des rides et des cernes de fatigue sur son visage et ses cheveux semblaient encore plus gras que d'habitude. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était là, il prit la parole.

**« Jeunes gens, il s'est passé hier soir quelque chose de grave. Une élève a été séquestrée par d'autres camarades. »** De forts murmures l'interrompirent. Le nom _Parkinson_ fut prononcé. **« Effectivement, Mlle Parkinson est absente ce matin. Etant donné que tout se sait dans cette école, je préfère que l'on sache la vérité. Les trois élèves qui l'avaient enlevée sont chez le directeur et elle est à l'infirmerie, avec monsieur Zabini. J'attends de vous une conduite irréprochable envers les autres maisons. Si j'entends parler de vous comme d'auteurs de troubles, vous le regretterez. Maintenant, avant que je vous laisse, veuillez vous rappeler de cette règle de base : **_**on ne se déplace jamais seul dans le château !**_** J'aimerais aussi que les élèves des années supérieures guident les premières années. Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à vous référer aux préfets ou à M. Malefoy. Au fait, messieurs Malefoy, Nott et Trape vous êtes autorisés à vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Sur-ce, bonne journée à tous. »**

Le départ de Rogue fut suivi d'une cacophonie gigantesque. Tout le monde avait sa théorie, ses coupables et ses idées de punition. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que le calme revienne de lui-même. A 8h30, les trois Serpentards étaient aux portes de l'infirmerie. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement sous l'œil aiguisé de Mme Pomfresh. Ils cherchèrent ensuite leurs amis du regard et virent d'abord Blaise, un bandage sur la tête, et réveillé. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur son matelas.

**« - Alors, comment tu vas ? »** Demanda Drago

**« - Pas trop mal. J'ai la tête comme une citrouille mais c'est supportable. Et puis c'est bientôt Halloween. »** Répondit Blaise

**« - En tout cas, le turban te va bien. »**

**« - Je trouve aussi … Ça fait ressortir mon sex-appeal. Et sinon, comment va Pansy ? »**

**« - On ne sait pas encore. On t'a vu en premier. »** Informa Théo

**« - Elle est au fond, j'ai entendu Pomfresh lui parler. »** Les renseigna Blaise

**« - D'accord, on y va, on est un peu pressés. »** Précisa Drago

**« - Ok. Je vais essayer de sortir cet après-midi. »**

Ils se relevèrent alors et partirent vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Ils finirent par trouver Pansy, qui les attendait avec impatience. La jeune fille avait le visage intact. Par-contre, le reste de son corps était dans un sale état. Ses bras étaient recouverts de bandages des poignets jusqu'aux épaules et l'épaisseur de sa robe de malade laissait deviner un autre pansement sur le ventre. Elle avait également les jambes recouvertes d'une étrange substance violette d'apparence visqueuse. De temps en temps, sa bouche se crispait.

**« - Bonjour Pansy. »**

**« - Salut Dray. » **

**« - Comment tu te sens ? »** Demanda le jeune homme

**« - Comme une momie mal finie. Je crois que Pomfresh touche des pots-de-vin des vendeurs de pansements. »** Ironisa Pansy

**« - Et à part ça ? »**

**« - Ben ça fait pas du bien. Mais j'ai connu pire. »** Déclara la sorcière. Drago acquiesça, un air douloureux sur le visage.

**« - Qui t'a retrouvée ? »** Interrogea Théo

**« - Le Baron. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier aussi fort, même sur Peeve. En quelques secondes, la salle a été magiquement close. Et nous étions séparés par des champs magnétiques. Ensuite Mac Go, Rogue et Dumbledore sont arrivés, et bien je peux t'assurer que je ne saurais pas dire lequel était le plus effrayant. Rogue et Dumbledore ont emmené les trois autres tandis que Mac Go m'a amenée ici. »** Raconta Pansy

**« - Drago, il va être l'heure d'aller en Sortilèges. »** Intervint Thomas

**« - Vas-y, je te rejoins … En fait ne m'attends pas, je vais me débrouiller. »** Rajouta Drago

**« - J'y vais aussi, sinon Rogue ne va pas être content. »** Dit Théo

Les deux garçons sortirent, laissant Drago avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière en profita pour interroger le garçon.

**« - Pourquoi Thomas était là ? Il ne fait plus la gueule ? »**

**« - Non, ça c'est arrangé hier. »** Répondit Thomas

**« - Arrangé ? Raconte moi tout. »**

**« - Il n'y a rien de … »**

**« - Oh si, il y a quelque chose ! Je l'ai senti. »** Insista-t-elle

**« - Tu as gagné … On s'est embrassé. »** Avoua Drago

**« - Et ? » **

**« - C'était bien. »**

**« - Mais non crétin ! Vous êtes ensemble ? »**

**« - Ah … Et bien, je suppose oui. On ne s'est pas concentré là-dessus non plus. »**

**« - Tu m'étonnes, avec un cul pareil. »**

**« - Hé ! Un peu de respect ! »**

**« - Tu sais lequel je préfère. »**

**« - C'est vrai. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu peux faire … »** Il reçut un regard assassin **« … pour résister. »** Finit-il

**« - Allez, file. Pomfresh va débarquer. »** Lança Pansy

Drago obéit à l'ordre et se rendit en cours de Sortilèges avancés, donnés par le professeur Flitwick. Il traversa les couloirs en courant, mais en prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir. Il avait une réputation de nonchalance et d'aristocratie à maintenir. Il arriva et frappa à la porte. La voix fluette du professeur lui répondit d'entrer.

**« - Installez-vous . Et revenons à notre cours. Avant de passer à l'étape suivante, c'est à dire la création d'items, quelqu'un peut-il me donner des exemples d'artefacts magiques ? Miss Granger ? »**

**« - Les Horcruxes monsieur. »** Répondit la jeune fille, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Ronald Weasley

**« - Oh et bien … Oui, effectivement. Mais ils font partie d'une catégorie spéciale que vous n'étudierez que bien plus tard si vous choisissez des études qui s'y rapportent. D'autres idées ? »**

**« - Excalibur ? »** Proposa un autre élève

**« - Je suis désolé mais ce n'est qu'une légende, personne n'a jamais vu la trace d'une épée telle qu'Excalibur. Monsieur Malefoy ? »** Continua Flitwick

**« - L'anneau de Diane. »**

**« - 5 points pour Serpentard. L'anneau de Diane est bien un artefact. Quiconque le porte devient un coureur infatigable à la vue perçante. Vous auriez aussi pu citer la ceinture d'Atlas ou la cuirasse d'Herakles. Ce que je voudrais maintenant, c'est que vous réfléchissiez à la question suivante : comment un objet ensorcelé peut-il améliorer ou altérer les caractéristiques physiques, mentales ou magiques de celui qui le porte ? »**

La question du professeur plongea la classe dans un profond silence. Tous connaissaient le principe d'action de la magie dans le sens homme/objet : les particules magiques réorganisaient et dirigeaient les molécules inertes pour en faire ce que voulait leur organisme d'origine. Mais quand cet organisme venait à disparaître, pourquoi la magie de l'objet ne disparaissait-elle pas de la même façon ? Même Hermione Granger séchait sur ce problème. Soudainement, alors que le professeur préparait sa tirade, Thomas leva la main ; Flitwick l'interrogea immédiatement.

**« - Supposons que les particules magiques ne soient non pas des particules qui obéissent simplement au sorcier mais des micro-magicorganismes comme il en existe dans certaines substances. En arrivant sur l'objet, elles s'y attachent et le déforment. Il y a fixation sur les molécules qui font changer la conformation de ces dernières et donc qui modifient l'objet jusqu'à obtenir le résultat voulu. Ce résultat est programmé dans leur code maginétique car c'est pour cela qu'elles ont été générées. **

**Si on suppose que ce sont des organismes, donc du vivant, on peut faire la conjecture d'une reproduction. Ici, ce ne serait pas une simple duplication de ces particules magiques ; en effet, pour expliquer que la magie ne disparaît pas en même temps que le sorcier d'origine, il faut qu'il y ait fécondation. Ainsi, les magicorganismes d'origine meurent en même temps que leur source, mais les organismes fils n'appartiennent plus au sorcier : ils restent vivant. **

**Ensuite, il faut prendre en compte que la magie tend à se regrouper. Lorsqu'un nouvel humain tient l'objet, les particules vont se diriger vers lui et rentrer dans son corps à travers la peau, et là l'individu sera affecté : les particules vont aller chercher d'autres magicorganismes et vont s'y coller. Cet assemblage va provoquer un changement des molécules et donc permettre une modification des capacités. »** Exposa le Dragonnier le plus simplement du monde

La classe entière était parfaitement coite. Les élèves regardaient Thomas avec des yeux de merlan frits. Drago y comprit, même si cela cassait complètement son image princière. Flitwick reprit alors la parole.

**« - Votre théorie est fascinante . Néanmoins, j'y vois quelques petites choses qui me dérangent. Vous dites que les particules vont dans le corps. Cela suppose alors deux choses : premièrement, il n'y aura plus de magie dans l'objet à la fin or, un item reste toujours actif, peu importe l'utilisation qu'on en fait. Deuxièmement, n'importe quel insecte, selon votre postulat, peut bénéficier de la magie des artefacts. C'est tout à fait faux. » **

**« - Je peux répondre à cela. Il y aura toujours des particules sur l'objet car la magie est sujette à la loi du « non-vide » de Brechner. Elle ne peut pas quitter complètement un endroit car le rapport **_**force d'attraction de l'objet**_**, qu'il soit vivant ou non, **_**et forces magiques**_** se fait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la quantité de magie décroît. Des particules sont alors piégées et elles recommencent à se reproduire. Pour les animaux, l'explication est simple aussi : les particules ne peuvent s'attacher qu'à des semblables. Or, les magicoparticules sont très différentes, voire parfois résiduelles chez les animaux. Ça ne marche donc pas, car les magicorganismes ne se fixent pas, ils restent sur l'artefact. »** Contra Thomas

**« - Et bien … Je suis impressionné. Ça fera trente cinq points pour Serpentard. Pourriez-vous m'écrire votre théorie ? Elle mérite que j'y prête attention. »** Enchaîna le professeur d'Enchantements

**« - Bien sûr monsieur. »**

**« - Bon. Après la théorie, la pratique. Vous savez comment ensorceler un objet, je veux maintenant que vous transformiez la plume devant vous en un item qui permettra d'accroître votre vitesse d'écriture. Ça peut vous paraître simple mais je vous assure qu'il n'en est rien. Vous avez 1h30 pour le faire, je ramasse vos travaux à la fin. Ce ne sera pas noté, sauf si je vous vois traîner. Et au contraire, si vous avez bien travaillé, je vous laisserai les utiliser. Tout travail mérite salaire, n'est-ce pas ? »** Expliqua Flitwick

Les incantations et les mouvements de poignet étaient connus, même si leur exécution l'était moins. Hermione fut la première à réussir au bout de vingt minutes, suivie par deux Serdaigles puis ce fut le tour de Drago et enfin de Thomas. Le professeur Flitwick demanda alors au Dragonnier de lui rédiger sa théorie le plus complètement possible. Thomas acquiesça, sortit une plume noire et feu de son sac, un parchemin ainsi que sa baguette et tapota la plume en murmurant _« Théorie magico-génique »_ et Drago vit non seulement la plume se lever toute seule, se poser sur le parchemin et retranscrire la théorie que le Dragonnier leur avait exposé mais aussi rajouter des schémas, des légendes et tout mettre en forme sans que le garçon dise quoi que ce soit.

**« - Thomas … C'est quoi cette plume ? »** Interrogea-t-il

**« ****- Oh … Je l'ai crée. Elle est plutôt utile, elle garde en mémoire tout ce que tu écris une fois et peut le retranscrire à l'infini, elle n'a besoin que de l'ordre de son propriétaire. »** Répondit Thomas

**« - Tu as déjà écrit cette théorie ? »** Faillit s'étrangler le Serpentard

**« - Oui, bien sûr. Je l'ai rédigée … dans mon ancienne école, avec mes professeurs. Le livre devrait sortir ici sous peu. »** Expliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde

**« - Alors si tu es capable de faire une telle plume, pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à ensorceler celle d'aujourd'hui ? »** Reprit le Préfet en Chef

**« - Herm' travaille dur pour être au meilleur niveau. Ce serait lui gâcher un plaisir inutilement, je ne tire aucune gloire à être à la première place. »**

**« - Pourquoi tu l'appelles Herm' ? »** Releva Drago

**« - Pourquoi je l'appellerais autrement ? Tu es jaloux ? »** Contra Thomas

**« - Non absolument pas. Il n'y a aucune raison que je le sois. »** Répliqua le blond d'une mauvaise foi évidente

**« - Messieurs Malefoy et Trape, si vous n'avez rien à faire, veuillez aider les autres, ça vous occupera. »** Intervint le professeur Flitwick

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à aider ceux qui avaient le plus de mal. Drago n'était pas très patient, heureusement que Thomas arrivait toujours à pic pour faire ce qu'il fallait afin que personne ne finisse mal. Quand le Dragonnier revint à sa place, il vit que le professeur Flitwick observait avec intérêt sa plume à mémoire rédiger les dernières lignes de sa théorie.

**« - Vraiment intéressante cette plume … Très intéressante. »** Répéta-t-il

**« - C'est un cadeau d'un de mes amis, de Salem. Il n'y en a pas ici ? »** Improvisa le Dragonnier, conscient qu'il ne devait pas se montrer tout de suite au grand jour

**« - Pas de cette facture … Ni de si belle finition. Est-ce que … vous me permettez de l'étudier ? »** Osa demander le professeur

**« - Et bien … Oui, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, du moment que je la récupère. »**

**« - J'en prendrai grand soin . Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez partir. »** Annonça-t-il

Les septièmes années se dispersèrent ensuite pour suivre leurs options de la journée. Drago devait avoir Potions mais Rogue leur avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là aussi restait-il avec Thomas. Peut-être pourrait-il assister au cours de DCFM avancé. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de prendre cette option, il avait déjà trop d'heures.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de tenter l'expérience. Ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes d'avance à ce premier cours de la matinée et le couloir était complètement désert. Drago n'hésita pas longtemps avant de plaquer le brun contre le mur et de l'embrasser. D'abord surpris, Thomas répondit au baiser après s'être détendu. Tout n'était que frôlements, caresses, respirations essoufflées. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit, ils se séparèrent rapidement et tentèrent de reprendre contenance. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était Blaise, qui avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de Pomfresh, et à qui on ne pouvait pas cacher grand chose.

**« - Aurais-je manqué quelque chose ? Il y a deux jours tu ne nous parlais plus Thomas. »** Lança le garçon, un peu acide

**« - Ce n'est pas exactement cela … Disons que j'étais dans une phase où je devais réfléchir. »** Commença Thomas

**« - A d'autres. Moi je veux la vérité, et tu as tout intérêt à me le dire, je peux me monter très convaincant. »** Menaça Blaise

Thomas se tourna vers Drago mais il semblait absorbé par ce qui se passait dans le parc.

**« - J'attendais une lettre de mon petit ami à Salem. »** Dit alors le Dragonnier

**« - Et en quoi avait tu besoin de t'exiler une semaine chez les Gryffondors pour cela ? Drago aussi et gay, et personne ne l'a rejeté. »** Réagit Blaise

**« - Je n'avais pas peur du rejet … Je voulais être sûr que nous avions rompu parce que … Drago me plaisait beaucoup. »**

Blaise regarda alors les deux garçons avec de grands yeux.

**« - Donc maintenant vous deux, vous … ? Manquerait plus que Théo s'y mette et je serai le seul célibataire du dortoir. Quelle déchéance ! »** Surenchérit-t-il

La sonnerie le coupa dans son élan de prose. La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Lupin apparut sur le seuil. Drago lui expliqua la situation et le professeur accepta le blond dans son cours, à condition qu'il se tienne tranquille. Cinq minutes après, tous les élèves étaient arrivés et installés. Lupin referma la porte et se posa devant son bureau, faisant face à la classe.

**« - Bien, je voudrais aujourd'hui réviser quelques sorts de défense. Notamment le Patronus. Avant que vous vous lanciez … est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette classe redoute les Détraqueurs ? »** Demanda Lupin. Drago se tourna vers Thomas, qui leva la main.

**« - Thomas ? D'accord. Accepterais-tu de passer devant un épouvantard pour que tes camarades puissent jeter le sort une fois en condition réelle ? »** Demanda-t-il

**« - Oui, je suis d'accord. »**

**« - Tout le monde doit savoir faire un patronus. Mais est-ce que vous arrivez à garder un patronus corporel ? »** Reprit Lupin

La classe se regarda, certains montrant clairement qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

**« - Tout le monde debout. Les meubles au fond de la salle. Ceux qui savent faire un patronus corporel à ma gauche. Les autres en face de moi. »** Ordonna alors le professeur

Thomas alla à gauche tandis que Blaise et Drago se placèrent face au professeur. Sur les dix sept élèves, six étaient dans le groupe de Thomas. Lupin leur demanda alors de s'entraîner à lancer le sort le plus parfaitement possible. Il mit sur la table une réserve de chocolat puis s'avancer vers les dix élèves restants.

**« - Vous savez donc les bases du Patronus. Mais face à un Détraqueur, une fumée blanchâtre ne vous protégera pas longtemps. Vous-Savez-Qui n'hésitera pas à lancer ces créatures sur vous, ce que vous allez apprendre peut vous sauver la vie. Pour faire un Patronus corporel, il ne faut pas seulement penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Vous devez choisir l'instant le plus heureux de votre vie, celui qui représente un réel moment de joie, de bonheur. Ensuite il vous faut **_**vouloir**_** créer ce Patronus. Le maître mot de la magie, c'est la volonté. Bien, maintenant je veux voir tout le monde en action. »** Lança Lupin, regardant les deux groupes.

Les élèves commencèrent à agiter leur baguette et à prononcer la formule. Thomas se concentra et finit, après plusieurs essais, par faire apparaître un chien-loup argenté, de taille moyenne. Drago et Blaise par-contre peinaient à émettre quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un nuage de vapeur argentée. Thomas s'approcha de Drago, posa sa main sur celle du blond tout en se calant dans son dos.

**« - Laisse-moi te guider. »** Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

**« - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »** Demanda le blond, tout bas

**« - M'écouter. Et faire ce que je dis, uniquement. Je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux. Maintenant, penses à ce que tu trouves beau. Tout ce que tu aimes sur cette terre. Je veux que tu t'immerges complètement dans cette pensée. Et ensuite … »** Thomas fit lentement bouger le poignet de Drago **« Si je te dis que toutes ces choses peuvent disparaître, de quoi as-tu envie ? »**

**« - De les protéger. »** Chuchota Drago

**« - Parfait. Essaye alors de protéger toutes ces choses auxquelles tu penses. Je veux que tu mettes en sûreté ces choses menacées par les Détraqueurs et … »** Avant que Thomas ait pu finir sa phrase, un éclair blanc jaillit de la baguette de Drago et un loup immense apparut. Le sorcier rouvrit les yeux, stupéfait.

**« - Mais je n'ai même pas dit la formule ! »** S'exclama-t-il

**« - La volonté l'a remplacée. Très belle démonstration . »** Intervint Lupin. Thomas lâcha la main de Drago. **« Quelle est votre méthode ? »**

**« - … Penser à protéger ce qu'on aime. Vouloir préserver quelque chose. Quelque chose d'heureux, c'est sous-entendu. »** Expliqua le Dragonnier

**« - Vous avez tous retenu ? Voyez quelle méthode vous convient le mieux. Je veux dix sept Patronus corporels à la fin de cette séance ! Au travail ! »** Exigea le professeur

Lupin leur demandait un effort considérable, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Les Détraqueurs figuraient parmi les créatures les plus dangereuses pour les sorciers maintenant qu'ils avaient rejoint Voldemort. Il était impératif de savoir s'en protéger. Tous le savaient, c'est pourquoi aucun ne rechigna à la tâche et chacun s'efforça d'obtenir un Patronus corporel. Blaise réussit finalement à faire apparaître un grand serpent, certains Serdaigles avaient créé des aigles tandis que des Gryffondors paradaient en compagnie de lions argentés. Le professeur reprit la parole à la fin du cours.

**« - Je vois ici des emblèmes de Poudlard. Qui saurait m'expliquer pourquoi ? »** Questionna-t-il

**« - C'est notre esprit qui donne une forme au Patronus monsieur. Si nous croyons très fort aux valeurs de notre maison, que nous voulons les défendre et ceux qui les portent, que nous comptons sur elles alors nous invoquons l'animal qui représente pour nous ces valeurs, et c'est le symbole des maisons. »** Répondit une jeune fille

**« - C'est une explication très bien menée. 5 points pour Serdaigle. La cloche sonne dans cinq minutes, rangez vos affaires vous pouvez sortir. Par-contre si vous pouviez rester monsieur Trape … »** Enjoignit Lupin

* * *

**[ TBC ]**

**Des réponses à vos questions ? D'autres questions peut-être ?**

**N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, et je jure sur mes chapitres que ce mois ci vous aurez des réponses, tant que je n'ai pas à dévoiler la suite de l'histoire ;)**


	11. Dans le nid des serpents

**Chapitre 11 rien que pour vous !**

**J'avance dans la suite alors je peux vous poster ceci, cependant cela risque fort d'être le dernier avant un petit moment car mon rattrapage est bientôt et je vais me concentrer là dessus.**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez**

**Bonne lecture :)**

_En cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Thomas fait une démonstration de ses talents de professeur. Lorsque la cloche sonne, le professeur Lupin lui demande de rester._

**Chapitre XI : Dans le nid des Serpents**

Thomas se demandait ce que le professeur lui voulait. Etait-ce pour l'histoire des patronus ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Il redoutait les heures de cours avec le loup-garou car il avait toujours peur que quelque chose trahisse son identité réelle. Et il ne voulait absolument pas redevenir Harry Potter. Du moins pas tout de suite.

**« - Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose monsieur ? »**Demanda-t-il en cachant sa nervosité

**« - Oui. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez beaucoup de potentiel. A quoi vous destinez-vous après vos ASPICS ? »** Engagea Lupin

**« - Et bien … Je voulais être dresseur de dragons. »** Répondit Thomas, ne mentant qu'à moitié

**« - Voulais ? »**

**« - Je ne suis plus très sûr. Que me conseillez-vous ? »**

**« - De faire ce qui vous plaît. Vous en avez la possibilité. Si jamais vous désirez des renseignements sur la Défense, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. »**

**« - D'accord monsieur. Merci. »** Conclut Thomas

La cloche sonna et Thomas sortit de la salle. Drago et Blaise l'attendaient et se montrèrent curieux de savoir ce qui s'était dit pendant l'entretien.

**« - Il voulait savoir ce que je comptais faire plus tard. Je meurs de faim, on y va ? »** Dit Thomas d'une seule traite

**« - En route. On passera voir Pansy après. Et j'ai des devoirs pour mon cours de Runes de demain. »** Enonça Drago

**« - Runes … On n'a pas idée de prendre une matière pareille. »** Reprit Blaise

**« - C'est très intéressant ! Et j'en ai besoin. »** Répliqua le blond

**« - Ah oui, pour faire baguettier … »** Railla Blaise

**« - Il y a un problème ? »** Grogna le Préfet en Chef

**« - Je te vois plus en empoisonneur qu'en vendeur de baguettes. »** Déclara alors le garçon

**« - Et toi plus en concierge qu'en Langue-de-Plomb ! »**

**« - Encore faudrait-il que j'ai les qualifications pour faire concierge. »**

**« - Tu as raison, entraîne toi dès maintenant à prendre la relève de Rusard. En tout cas tu as déjà l'haleine ! »**

**« - Tu peux parler espèce de coyote ! »**

Théodore les rejoignit après un embranchement. Blaise et Drago se lançaient des piques et Thomas riait en silence.

**« - Encore en train de vous battre les amoureux ? »** Intervint Théo

**« - Beeh ! Tu n'as pas honte de dire des horreurs pareilles ? Comment pourrais-je sortir avec quelqu'un qui a une telle couleur de cheveux ? »** S'offusqua Blaise

**« - Et moi avec quelqu'un dont le QI va chercher dans le négatif ! »** Répliqua Drago tout en sachant pertinemment que son ami ne saurait pas ce qu'est que le « QI ». Seul Thomas avait compris et il continuait de rire le plus discrètement possible.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à table. Quelques professeurs étaient déjà arrivés, ainsi qu'une bonne moitié des élèves. Blaise s'assit à côté de Théodore, en face de Drago lui-même à côté de Thomas. Ils attendaient que le repas commence quand un éclat de voix se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent vers son origine : Ginny Weasley, à la table des Gryffondors.

« - **Tu n'es vraiment qu'un âne borné, Ronald Weasley ! Je côtoie qui je veux autant de temps que je le veux ! Et si Harry était là aujourd'hui, crois moi il ne te laisserait pas dire toutes ces conneries ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »**Cria-t-elle

Sur quoi, la jeune rousse se leva et se dirigea vers … la table des Serpentards. En ligne droite, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa trajectoire et son objectif. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Thomas, encore rouge de colère.

« - **Je peux m'asseoir ? »**Demanda-t-elle

**« - Je n'ose pas te dire non. »**Répondit Thomas en riant

**« - Merci. »**Souffla Ginny en prenant place à gauche du Dragonnier.

**« - Que s'est-il passé avec la B… avec ton frère ? » **Interrogea Drago

**« - Il est si … limité ! Il a commencé une crise parce que j'ai sympathisé avec un cinquième année de Serpentard. J'espère qu'il est en train de s'étouffer avec sa purée ! »**Sa remarqua fit éclater de rire la tablée autour. **« En plus il se prend pour un petit chef. »**

**« - Je l'avais remarqué au début de l'année, en effet. »**Confirma Thomas.

Ils allaient continuer sur le cas Ronald Weasley lorsque la directrice adjointe, Mac Gonagall, prit la parole après avoir demandé le silence et l'attention de la salle.

**« - Je souhaiterais vous parler d'une chose grave, très grave qui s'est passée au sein même de cette école. Une élève a été attaquée et séquestrée par trois autres camarades. Les coupables vont être sévèrement punis, et peut-être confiés au Ministère. Ce genre d'attitude est inqualifiable. Vous êtes ici pour devenir des sorciers responsables et bien élevés. Vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard, et à Poudlard il y a des règles ! Sachez que nous ne tolèrerons aucune infraction et aucun manquement au règlement. Je me permets également de vous rappeler qu'en cas de problème, vous ne devez aucunement vouloir les régler seul. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. »**

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Mac Gonagall se rassit et les conversations reprirent.

**« - Elle parlait de … »**Commença Ginny

**« - Pansy, oui. »**Continua Thomas

**« - Comment va-t-elle ? »**

**« - Pas si mal. Elle n'est plus en danger. »**

**« - Est-ce que c'est à cause de … »**

**« - C'est Henwitt qui a fait le coup. Avec un de ses trois petits copains. » **Coupa Drago

**« - Quoi ? Trois ?! Quelle salope ! »**S'exclama Ginny, furieuse

**« - Ça on le savait déjà. »**Ironisa Théodore

**« - Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir que c'était Pansy qui les avait vues ? »**Demanda alors Blaise

**« - Ça je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elle a été trop imprudente dans son projet. » **Lui répondit Drago

**« - Son projet ? »**Releva Ginny

**« - Euh … Elle voulait rendre Henwitt ridicule devant ses trois copains. Une histoire de vengeance. » **Expliqua Drago

**« - Je peux toujours l'aider si elle veut. Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis, n'est-ce pas ? »**Proposa la rouquine

**« - Je ne peux pas te donner tort. Tu veux venir la voir après ? » **Demanda Drago

**« - Je ne peux pas, je dois faire mes devoirs pour lundi. »**Déclina-t-elle

**« - Mais tu as le temps ! Viens, je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente d'avoir du monde. » **Insista le blond

**« - Tu es certain de ça ? »**Intervint Thomas

**« - Je ne peux qu'avoir raison Thomas. » **Se vanta Drago

Le repas se termina sous les piques incisives et sarcastiques des deux amis, sous l'œil amusé de leurs camarades qui profitaient du spectacle avec joie. Dès qu'ils purent sortir, le petit groupe prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, accompagné exceptionnellement par Ginny Weasley. C'était un peu étrange de voir cette tête rousse à côté de Drago et encore plus cette lionne au milieu des serpents cependant personne n'osa formuler une seule remarque.

Ils entrèrent sans frapper, Mme Pomfresh semblait absente. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de Pansy. Elle somnolait quand ils se postèrent près d'elle, sûrement le contrecoup des antidouleurs qu'on lui administrait. Ginny pâlit un peu en voyant les blessures de l'autre jeune fille.

**« - Tu es sensible à ce point Weasley ? » **Se moqua Drago

**« - Ne rêve pas trop Malefoy. C'est juste … étrange de penser que … c'est de ma faute tout ça. »**Répondit Ginny

**« - Ta faute ? Il va falloir t'expliquer là. » **Reprit le garçon

**« - D'une certaine manière, je me sens responsable des actes de Rose … Je ne saurais pas bien expliquer pourquoi. »**Tenta Ginny

**« - Je ne sais pas qui est responsable mais ça fait foutrement mal. » **Maugréa alors la malade

**« - Pansy ! Tu es réveillée ! »**S'écria Blaise

**« - Bien obligée … Weasley, salut. » **Rétorqua Pansy

**« - Salut. Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles. »**Déclara Ginny, un peu gênée

Pansy se tourna vers Drago et il eut un sourire calculateur. Il fit sortir tous les garçons, prétextant une montagne de devoirs à faire. Ce qui n'était pas faux au demeurant : Théodore avait promis à Blaise de l'aider et ce-dernier avait justement un devoir urgent à rendre pour le lendemain. Ils allèrent donc dans la salle commune des Serpentards et Blaise partit chercher ses affaires pendant que Théodore réservait une table.

**« - Alors, quel est le programme ? »**Demanda Thomas à Drago

**« - Et bien … Connaissant Blaise et l'arithmancie, ils en ont au minimum pour une heure et demie. » **Répondit Drago avec un regard entendu

**« - Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? »**Lui glissa le Dragonnier à l'oreille

**« - Je crois, oui … » **Chuchota-t-il en retour

Ils montèrent discrètement dans leur dortoir, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Les yeux de Thomas se firent plus brillants tandis que Drago le déshabillait. Il s'installa sur le lit pendant que le blond se préparait. Alanguit, abandonné, il se laissa observer minutieusement puis enfin, les mains du blond commencèrent leur ballet. Aucun autre bruit que celui des caresses, comme une plume sur de la soie, ne troubla le calme de la pièce.

Drago était totalement concentré dans son art. Chaque geste comptait, chaque millimètre pouvait amener au meilleur résultat mais une petite erreur et il lui faudrait tout recommencer. Thomas lui, subissait avec plaisir. C'était un réel contentement de se retrouver sous les yeux et les mains de Drago Malefoy. Les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas une parole, seulement des regards lourds de sens.

Perdus dans leur univers, ils n'entendirent pas qu'on entrait dans le dortoir. Par-contre, ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque Théo se mit à crier sans ménagement **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »**Thomas se releva brusquement tandis que Drago se retournait pour faire face au nouvel arrivant et cacher le produit de leur activité.

**« - Drago, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un mec nu et super bien gaulé juste derrière toi et que ce mec ressemble furieusement à Thomas ? »**Reprit le garçon châtain

**« - Tu le sais très bien. » **Répliqua Drago d'un air blasé

**« - Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Putain tu sais que j'adore tes dessins et tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu faisais un nu ! »**Protesta vivement Théodore

**« - C'était un peu délicat …C'était Thomas. »**

**« - Fais voir, s'il te plaît ! »**

**« - Non, il n'est pas fini. Et ne pense même pas à le voler dans ma pochette, ou même Pansy te plaindra. Je te le montrerai peut-être une fois terminé. » **Le devança Drago

Théodore ressortit de la pièce tout joyeux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, oubliant complètement la raison qui l'avait fait venir. Thomas s'approcha de Drago et entoura sa taille de ses bras musclés.

**« - Et il sera bientôt fini ? »**Demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur l'épaule du blond

**« - Plus qu'une heure ou deux et ça devrait être bon. C'est l'inconvénient du fusain sorcier, il faut être très méticuleux si on veut un résultat parfait. »**

**« - Il faut aussi du talent … Tu es très doué. Mais une photo ça va quand même plus vite ! »**

**« - Peut-être, mais avec une photo je ne pourrais pas te déshabiller à chaque fois. » **Contra Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin et en s'écartant comme pour mieux le contempler. Théodore les interrompit à nouveau en faisant claquer la porte.

**« - Drago dépêche toi de venir on a un problème ! »**Cria-t-il en attrapant le bras du Préfet en Chef et en l'attirant vers la sortie

**« - Quel genre de problème ? » **S'informa Drago

**« - Du genre **_**« Serdaigle copine de Henwitt »**_** dans la salle commune. Et j'ai l'impression que tous les Serpentards y sont aussi. Il n'y a que toi pour les raisonner un peu. »**Lui répondit Théo

Drago acquiesça et suivit Théodore en courant. Thomas s'était rhabillé et les avait rejoints. L'attroupement s'étendait jusque dans les escaliers, certains montaient sur les épaules d'autres pour mieux voir. Et au milieu de ce tas de verts et argents se tenait une fille recroquevillée et gémissante, aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Un cri s'éleva de la foule compacte **« Lynchons-la ! »** et les élèves les plus proches commencèrent à lancer des coups de pieds.

Drago vit alors Thomas sauter par-dessus la rambarde –qui devait bien être à trois mètres de haut-, atterrir en souplesse entre deux tables et se frayer un chemin à la force des bras jusqu'à la jeune fille. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et lança un sort compliqué et inconnu de tous. Ils pensèrent d'abord à un maléfice mais l'air qui était plaqué sur son visage ne s'y prêtait pas. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, un champ de force repoussait toute présence, les objets également, à deux mètres de la jeune fille et de Thomas. Le Dragonnier fit alors signe au Préfet d'intervenir. Ce dernier était entré dans une fureur noire.

**« - Espèces d'abrutis ! Vous n'avez vraiment rien dans la tête ! Que croyez-vous que ça va apporter ? Cette fille n'y est pour rien. Quitte à tous vous faire renvoyer, essayez au moins de punir les coupables ! Il est hors de question que ça se reproduise. Et je m'occuperai personnellement de tous ceux qui réessayeront de faire justice eux-mêmes, je vous le promets. Nous avons besoin de montrer que les Serpentards ne sont pas les parias de Poudlard mais avec votre attitude débile ça va être difficile ! Tout le monde sort, je ne veux plus personne ici ! » **Invectiva Drago

**« - Mais pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ? »**Attaqua alors un des élèves de sixième année

**« - Pour celui qui va t'envoyer chez Rogue, Avery. » **Répliqua Drago, l'air assuré

**« - Je soutiens Malefoy. Tout joueur ou remplaçant de l'équipe sera exclu s'il participe à un acte portant atteinte à l'image de notre maison. »**Appuya Matheson, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch

**« - Dites … J'ai besoin d'aide pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. »**Déclara alors Thomas, redevenant le centre de l'attention

**« - Je t'accompagne. »**Proposa Blaise

Drago déclina, il devait rester pour s'assurer que le calme revenait. Une fois Thomas et la Serdaigle partis, la plupart des élèves sortirent aussi. Drago envoya quelques traînards à la bibliothèque et fit un mot pour leur directeur de maison. Il avait pour consigne de noter tous les incidents et de lui fournir un rapport chaque fin de semaine. Cela avait déjà permis d'empêcher qu'un élève ne se suicide et, en moins tragique, de désamorcer plusieurs dizaines de conflits inter-maison qui auraient pu dégénerer.

En ces temps de guerre, la pression était forte et il n'était pas rare que l'un d'entre eux craque, surtout lorsque l'on se trouvait dans la maison la plus fortement discriminée. Il devait surveiller plus attentivement les fauteurs de trouble et tous les potentiels futurs Mangemorts. Avery ressemblait beaucoup à son père mais c'était peut-être juste pour venger Pansy, avec qui il voulait sortir, qu'il s'était emporté ainsi. Il n'avait vraiment aucune chance avec elle le pauvre, il n'était pas aidé.

* * *

**[ TBC ]**

**Reviews ?**

* * *


	12. Un soupçon de potions

Me revoilà !

Merci pour vos review :)

Nouvelle du jour : j'ai raté mes examens. Retour à la case départ.

Point positif : j'aurai plus de temps pour vous poster la suite, et peut-être que vous aurez la fin de cette histoire avant la fin septembre !

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XII**** : Un soupçon de Potions**

Depuis plusieurs minutes, un petit garçon, au visage encore très enfantin et avec de grandes lunettes qui lui mangeaient le visage, le regardait sans oser s'approcher. Drago finit par faire le premier pas et s'assit près de lui.

**« - Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? » **Demanda doucement le plus vieux

**« - Euh … Je … »**Bégaya le petit garçon

**« - Il y a un problème ? Tu as une réclamation ? » **Proposa Drago. Le première année fit non de la tête **« Alors quoi ? »**

**« - On m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur en Potions. »**Déclara le petit après avoir pris une grande respiration

**« - C'est vrai ? Mais oui, bien sûr que c'est vrai. »**

**« - Est-ce que tu pourrais … me conseiller ? »**

**« - Te conseiller ? Pour un devoir ? »**

**« - Non, pas vraiment. J'ai … commencé une expérience, mais j'ai un problème. »**

**« - Je t'écoute. »**

**« - Je préfère te montrer. Au fait, je m'appelle Robin Callaway. » **Déclara le garçon en se levant.

Drago, intrigué, se leva à son tour et suivit Robin dans les couloirs des cachots. Il connaissait peu ce coin du château car personne n'y venait jamais, aussi faisait-il rarement des rondes dans ces couloirs. L'aisance naturelle avec laquelle Robin se déplaçait lui fit revoir son jugement sur la fréquentation de ces lieux.

Ils finirent par rentrer dans une salle qui ressemblait à une ancienne salle de cours en miniature. Au milieu de l'estrade, un chaudron bouillonnait doucement. Sur la table de préparation s'étalaient des dizaines d'ingrédients et ce n'était rien comparé à la quantité qu'il y avait encore sur les multiples étagères. De nombreuses fioles, louches, spatules et quelques chaudrons se partageaient l'espace restant.

**« - C'est mon laboratoire à moi. »**Présenta Robin

**« - Sympa. C'est quoi cette potion alors ? » **S'intéressa Drago

**« - Elle n'a pas encore de nom. Je me suis inspiré de la potion Poussos. Si ça marche, ça devrait permettre aux aveugles de voir à nouveau. »**Expliqua Robin. Drago en resta coi.

**« - Tu veux dire que tu as fait une potion qui … » **Commença Drago

**« - Oh non, pas encore. J'ai bien noté les ingrédients du Poussos et je sais à peu près lesquels sont spécifiques aux os. Mais la formule est protégée il m'a fallut tout identifier et j'ai pu faire des erreurs. Mais j'ai essentiellement un problème d'association. Tu sais ce que ça fait des graines de Cèdre et du lait d'hippogriffe ? »** Débita Robin

**« - Ça améliore beaucoup la vision pour une courte période. » **Répondit Drago

**« - Je pensais qu'en les combinant avec de la sève d'orchidée bleue, de l'écorce de noisetier, des écailles de Sirène et un poil de duvet de Dragon d'eau ça suffirait, en plus de la base du Poussos. » **Raconta-t-il

**« - Mais le duvet de dragon réagit violemment avec l'écaille de Sirène. »**

**« - Exactement. J'ai alors remplacé l'écaille par une antenne de Pitiponk mais elle a réagit avec l'orchidée et ça a fait fondre la fiole et la table, comme tu peux le voir. »** Soupira le garçon en indiquant un trou dans l'épaisse table de bois

**« - J e ne savais pas .. Et remplacer le duvet ? » **Reprit Drago qui se prenait au jeu

**« - J'ai essayé aussi. Un crin de Kelpy et une écaille ne donnent pas l'effet désiré. Crin plus antenne et le moindre mouvement fait tout exploser. Je suis bloqué. »**Déplora Robin

**« - Et avec un stabilisateur ? Du genre bave de limace. » **Proposa Drago

**« - Incompatible avec la base de la potion. »**Nia le garçon

**« - Une perle ? »**

**« - Trop acide »**

**« - Des hannetons pilés ? »**

**« - Ils réagissent avec l'écorce de noisetier. »**

**« - … C'est compliqué ton histoire. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu aies autant de connaissances ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir autant ! » **Interrogea le blond

**« - Il suffit d'être motivé. Mon frère jumeau est aveugle, il n'a pas pu venir à Poudlard à cause de ça. Depuis mes six ans je cherche un moyen de l'aider. »**Narra Robin

**« - Tu dois en parler avec le professeur Rogue. C'est un des meilleurs dans le monde. »**

**« - J e ne sais pas … Il a peut-être mieux à faire. »**

**« - Non, crois moi, il peut t'apporter beaucoup. Et il sera sûrement capable de résoudre ton problème d'ingrédients. » **Insista Drago

**« - Tu viendrais avec moi ? »**Demanda alors Robin en le suppliant des yeux. Drago ne put résister, ce gamin était sidérant. Une telle connaissance à cet âge relevait du génie. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Rogue allait adorer.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux jusque devant le bureau du Maitre des Potions. Drago frappa trois coups à la porte, Rogue vint leur ouvrir directement, drapé dans ses sempiternelles robes noires.

**« - M. Malefoy, un problème ? »**Demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé

**« - Il y en a eu oui, mais c'est réglé. Je suis là en accompagnement. Robin, c'est à toi. » **Poussa Drago

**« - M. Callaway, que me vaut votre visite ? Vous venez encore réclamer votre lettre ? »**Grogna Rogue

**« - Non monsieur, je … »**Commença laborieusement Robin. Drago le poussa du coude. **« J'aurais besoin de vos conseils. »**

**« - Mes conseils ? Sur quoi donc avez-vous besoin de mes conseils ? »**Continua Rogue

**« - Accepteriez-vous de me suivre professeur ? » **Lança Robin

**« - Acceptez monsieur, ça en vaut la peine. » **Intervint Drago. Rogue acquiesça et ils retournèrent au laboratoire de Robin. Le professeur était impressionné mais ce n'était rien comparé à la surprise qu'il eut lorsque Robin lui eut exposé son problème.

**« - M. Callaway, êtes vous en train de me dire que vous avez, seul, identifié la majorité des composants d'une potion de niveau faculté, que vous avez retiré les ingrédients spécifiques et que vous cherchez maintenant un remède contre la cécité ? »**

**« - Oui, c'est ça professeur. » **

**« - Et vous me faites assez confiance pour tout me confier ? »**Interrogea Rogue. Robin hésita, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ce fut Drago qui le sortit d'affaire.

**« - Engagez un Serment magique. Vous jurez sur votre magie de ne pas dévoiler les découvertes de l'autre et de garder le secret tant qu'il n'y a pas de consentement commun. » **Ajouta-t-il promptement

**« - Vous réfléchissez vite M. Malefoy. Qu'en pensez-vous M. Callaway ? » **

**« - … Je veux bien. »**Accepta Robin

Sous la surveillance de Drago, les deux sorciers engagèrent leur parole et leur magie sur le principe de confidentialité. Dès que cela fut fait, ils partirent dans une discussion très technique à laquelle Drago ne se sentait pas invité à participer. Il les laissa donc tous les deux après avoir donné son rapport au professeur Rogue, en lui précisant que c'était assez important pour qu'il s'y intéresse de près.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il retrouve Thomas. Son champ de force avait fait forte impression et si les Serpentards n'avaient pas pour habitude de faire sortir ce genre d'information de leur salle commune, la Serdaigle pouvait tout raconter. Déjà qu'avec les aspirants Mangemorts, Voldemort allait être prévenu qu'un garçon à très fort potentiel était à Serpentard, il ne fallait pas que les profs commencent à faire des rapprochements. Si Thomas ne voulait plus être Harry Potter, ce n'était sûrement pas pour que tous les regards convergent sur lui alors qu'il était sensé être discret.

Mais où pouvait donc être passé le Dragonnier ? Il n'était plus à l'infirmerie, n'était pas non plus chez les Serpentards ou à la bibliothèque. N'ayant pas le courage d'explorer tout le château, il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Et heureusement, son intuition fut bonne. Thomas, sur son Nimbus 2500, faisant des pirouettes autour des cerceaux, des piqués et des remontées en chandelle … Comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec l'air et le balai.

Drago savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'attirer son attention en restant au sol aussi décida-t-il d'aller chercher son propre balai de la toute dernière génération, un _Dragon doré_. Ses capacités étaient similaires à celles de l'_Eclair de Feu_, qui avait été produit en série limitée. C'était sûrement pour ça que Potter, ou Trape, ne voulait pas se resservir du sien maintenant et qu'il en avait racheté un nouveau, ça attirerait vraiment trop l'attention.

Le Préfet enfourcha son balai, pris dans son casier, et alla rejoindre Thomas. Celui-ci, absorbé par ses pensées et ses acrobaties, ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. En fait, il fallut attendre que Drago se poste en travers de son chemin pour que le brun se rende enfin compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

**« - Oh, Drago, tu es là depuis longtemps ? »**

**« - Dix minutes. Je te regardais. Ça va ? »**

**« - Pas vraiment. »**Répondit honnêtement le Dragonnier.

Drago acquiesça et lui proposa une course, qu'il accepta évidemment. Elle démarra au quart de tour et les deux garçons étaient au coude à coude. Il y avait du vent et à grande vitesse il devenait difficile de maintenir une trajectoire parfaite. Parfois une bourrasque plus forte que les autres déportait les deux attrapeurs jusqu'au milieu du terrain ou au contraire les poussait dans les gradins. Il leur fallait alors déployer toute leur maîtrise pour ne pas se cogner violemment.

Drago tourna la tête vers Thomas pendant qu'ils avaient un moment de répit. Le Dragonnier était totalement absorbé dans son vol. Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage, ses yeux reflétaient une note de défi qui n'étonnerait personne et sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire léger.

**« - C'est comment de voler sur un dragon ? » **Interrogea le blond

**« - Pardon ? »**Se réveilla Thomas

**« - Voler sur un dragon, c'est comment ? » **Répéta Drago un peu plus fort

**« - C'est … puissant. Il faut sentir cette masse de muscles se mettre en mouvement pour comprendre. Et puis … on se sent vraiment libre … Enfin moi en tout cas, parce que c'est ce que mon dragon ressent. »**

**« - Tu ressens ses émotions ? »**

**« - Et un peu plus. Il ne lui manque que la parole. »**Assura Thomas

**« - Messieurs ! Descendez immédiatement ! »**Hurla alors une voix

Thomas et Drago se penchèrent pour voir qui les interpellait ainsi. C'était Mac Gonagall. Ils redescendirent doucement et se posèrent devant la directrice des Gryffondors.

**« - Etes-vous totalement inconscients ? Voler avec cette tempête qui s'approche ! Rentrez tout de suite au château ! »**Les sermonna-t-elle

Devant les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et l'air impérieux de la directrice adjointe, les deux Serpentards ne mirent pas longtemps à obéir. Ils allèrent remettre leurs balais dans leurs casiers.

**« - Elle était drôlement énervée pour une simple tempête. »**Déclara Thomas dans les vestiaires

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » **Reprit Drago

**« - Poudlard est protégée contre les grosses intempéries et les élèves aussi. Quelque chose d'autre se passe. »**

**« - Je sais où aller voir. » **Répondit Drago, un peu mystérieux

Ils rentrèrent au château et retournèrent à la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle était quasiment vide, Drago ne s'y arrêta pas. Il se dirigea vers une petite porte, très discrète. Il rentra rapidement, Thomas à sa suite. Le Dragonnier avait capté un regard horrifié d'une des filles qui les avait vus se diriger vers la porte. Qu'y avait-il de si terrible dans cette pièce ?

Thomas referma la porte et se retourna. La pièce était faiblement éclairée et aucune fenêtre, factice ou non, ne venait percer les murs. Thomas fit le tour de la pièce. Une bibliothèque, du matériel d'alchimiste et de divination … et en face de lui, derrière Drago, un homme vraiment très étrange. Sa peau était tellement pâle que Drago paraissait bronzé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs et attachés dans son dos et ses yeux vous transperçaient de part en part. Thomas frissonna, ce garçon lui donnait froid dans le dos.

**« - Malefoy, quel plaisir de te revoir. »**Dit alors le garçon. Sa voix était à la fois suave et horrifiante, langoureuse et glaçante.

**« - J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant Elwyn. J'ai besoin de tes services. » **Répondit assez abruptement Drago

**« - Oh, et c'est pour ça que tu as apporté un garde du corps ? A moins que ce ne soit mon salaire ? »**Reprit le dénommé Elwyn sans paraître offensé

**« - Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'aujourd'hui ? » **

**« - Je sais plein de choses mon petit serpent. Tout dépend de ce que tu offres. Donne moi le brun et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. » **Dit alors Elwyn avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. Il se leva et commença à tendre la main vers le Dragonnier

**« - C'est moi ou rien. » **S'interposa Drago

Elwyn planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond et sembla évaluer le danger. Puis il eut un sourire calculateur et se retourna. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit un sac en plastique et le tendit à Drago. Quand ce dernier l'attrapa rageusement, Thomas se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un simple sac mais … du matériel à transfusion. Comme dans les hôpitaux moldus. Il commençait à peine à comprendre.

Drago déplia le paquet, prit la lanière et se fit un garrot sur la jambe. Il déchira ensuite un sachet stérile et en sortit une aiguille qu'il fixa à l'ensemble. D'un geste sec il enfonça l'aiguille dans une veine et bougea légèrement la jambe. Thomas vit alors le sang refluer dans le tuyau en plastique et se stocker dans une poche. Arrivé à une première marque le blond voulut arrêter mais Elwyn le stoppa d'un geste.

**« - Tu as voulu payer Malefoy, alors pour toi ce sera double tarif. »**

Les yeux de Drago lancèrent des éclairs mais il laissa la perfusion en place. Quelques minutes plus tard, la quantité de sang dans la poche avait doublé et Drago enleva l'aiguille d'un geste sec. Elwyn tendit la main et le blond lui remit le matériel. Avec un sourire glaçant, Elwyn attrapa l'aiguille et lécha les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient.

Les poils de bras de Thomas se hérissèrent quand il prit enfin pleinement conscience de quel genre de « personne » il avait en face de lui. Elwyn se dirigea vers son matériel d'alchimiste et fit un sourire carnassier à Thomas. Il versa ensuite le contenu vermillon de la poche dans un alambic complexe et tortueux.

**« - Ça va aller vite, je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps. »** Déclara-t-il

Des bruits étranges provenaient de l'alambic mais rien ne se passait. Soudainement, un liquide commença à s'égoutter dans un récipient en or et Elwyn devint très excité. Il trépignait presque. Lorsque plus aucune goutte ne resta dans l'appareil, il attrapa le verre et le vida d'un trait. Son visage refléta une extase sans nom.

**« - Rien à dire, rien ne vaut le sang magique. »**Déclara-t-il

**« - Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, réponds à mes questions. Que s'est-il passé d'important récemment ? » **Le rappela Drago

**« - Voldemort a fait sortir ses Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Le Ministre de la Magie a déclaré la mise en vigueur du décret 45A1 et un troupeau de Centaures au sud de l'Ecosse a été massacré par des Quintapeds. »**Narra Elwyn d'un ton totalement neutre alors que les deux garçons devenaient livides, pour des raisons différentes.

**« - C'est quoi le décret 45 je ne sais quoi ? » **S'enquit Drago

**« - Recensement et parcage de toutes les créatures potentiellement dangereuses. Hippogriffes, griffons, dragons, loup-garous, Kelpys, trolls, géants et demi géants … »**Enuméra Thomas

**« - Parcage ? »**

**« - La dernière utilisation de ce décret a donné lieu à une catastrophe infâme. Les dragons, les géants et les trolls se sont entretués, les loups garous se sont fait dévorer par les griffons, les Kelpys ont décimé les Etres de l'Eau et tous les œufs ont été mangés. Un vrai désastre. »**

**« - Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient tous regroupés ensemble ? »**

**« - Ils étaient dans un terrain minuscule par rapport aux besoins territoriaux de chaque espèce. Et rien n'avait été fait pour protéger les loups garous sous leur forme humaine. »**

**« - Mais c'est … »**

**« - Inhumain. Voldemort doit être très proche pour que Fudge se serve de cette mesure. Il faut à tout prix la contrer, c'est une boucherie qui se prépare et je ne laisserai pas un seul homme faire autant de mal. »**

**« - Mais comment Thomas ? C'est le Ministère ! »**

**« - Tu oublies qui je suis Drago. Et qui sont mes alliés. Il faut que j'en informe Gaïa. »** Rétorqua Thomas. Il se souvint soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et il se tourna vers Elwyn, l'air menaçant. **« Répète à qui que ce soit ce que tu sais sur moi et je te promets que vampire ou pas, tu mourras. »**

**[ T.B.C. ]  
**

**

* * *

**

_Si ce chapitre vous a plu_

_Ou s'il vous a déçu_

_Si vous voulez laisser un message_

_Si vous vous ennuyez_

_Si vous cherchez une BA à faire pour votre karma_

_Ne cherchez plus, j'ai la solution ! Review :)_

_Soigne aussi les maladies, prédit l'avenir, apporte la chance et fait revenir l'être aimé_**  
**


	13. Des annonces

Et bien me voilà ... Vraiment pas en avance. Moult péripéties (emploi du temps, connexion, démotivation) m'ont retenue de poster

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Une bonne nouvelle : le chapitre 20 est achevé ! Le dénouement approche, lentement mais sûrement

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews !

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XIII**** : Des annonces**

Thomas sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par Drago. Elwyn leur sourit étrangement avant de retourner à ses livres. Le Dragonnier était partit dans le bureau de Drago et il était assis sur la chaise, un objet cubique posé devant lui. Drago entra au moment même où un hologramme apparaissait au dessus du cube. On put alors distinguer nettement le visage d'une femme, très belle aux magnifiques yeux bleus.

**« - Bonjour Thomas. »**

**« - Bonjour Gaïa. Même si ce n'est pas réellement un bon jour. Le ministère a instauré le décret 45A1 dans toute l'Angleterre. J'en ai déduis que Voldemort devenait vraiment une menace. Pourtant nous n'entendons rien dans les journaux. »**Débuta directement Thomas

**« - Ils sont censurés Thomas. Pierre est en Angleterre, sur le terrain … »**Répondit Gaïa

**« - … Pierre est là ? »**L'interrompit le Dragonnier

**« - Oui, et il confirme malheureusement ta déduction. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le décret. Et je te charge de prévenir Dumbledore que nous arriverons dans cinq jours. »**

**« - Nous ? Tout le monde ? »**

**« - Bien sûr, tout le monde. Il y en a un qui t'attend avec impatience tu sais. »**

**« - Je m'en doute, ça fait longtemps. »**

**« - En attendant, Pierre arrive à Poudlard ce soir normalement. Veille à ce qu'il ne se perde pas. Je te laisse, j'ai à faire. »**

**« - A bientôt. »**Salua Thomas. Il se retourna ensuite vers Drago, qui faisait une drôle de tête. **« Quoi ? »**

**« - Qui t'attend ? » **Grogna Drago. Thomas éclata de rire

**« - Mon dragon, gros nigaud ! »**

**« - Et ce Pierre, c'est un Dragonnier aussi ? » **Continua le préfet

**« - Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« - Tu semblais content de le revoir. »**

**« - Drago, bien sûr que je suis content de les revoir, avec le temps que j'ai passé avec eux ! Mais puisqu'on est dans les interrogatoires, tu pourrais me dire, par Merlin, ce que fout un putain de vampire dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?! »**Reprit Thomas

**« - Il y a six ans, il était élève à Poudlard, en deuxième année, et pendant les vacances il s'est fait attaquer ; c'était très grave. Devenir vampire est le seul moyen que ses parents ont trouvé pour le sauver. Le directeur a accepté qu'il reste au château tant qu'un maître des Potions pouvait le garder sous contrôle. Et il a cours le soir, ou bien dans les cachots … Enfin c'est compliqué. » **Raconta Drago

**« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'il prenne mon sang ? »**

**« - Trop de magie peut enivrer un vampire … »**

**« - Et annihiler les effets de la potion de Luther. Exact. Mais ce n'est pas … dangereux avec les autres élèves ? »**

**« - Tous ceux en dessous de la quatrième année n'ont pas accès à cette pièce, nous y veillons bien. Et les autres doivent y aller à plusieurs obligatoirement. Mais de toute façon, Elwyn sait qu'il n'a rien à gagner à s'en prendre aux élèves. »**

**« - Quand je pense à toutes ces lettres contre Remus … Remus ! Le décret ! Ils sont capables de tout ! Il faut le prévenir. »**

Thomas partit en trombe vers les appartements du professeur Lupin, Drago sur les talons au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide. Il dévala plusieurs volées d'escaliers et traversa de nombreux couloirs sans s'arrêter une seule fois pour trouver son chemin. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte ouvragée. Il frappa plusieurs fois, en fait il la martelait de coups, Drago s'étonna de ne pas voir l'empreinte des poings du Dragonnier sur le bois. Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, Thomas sortit sa baguette et l'agita. **« Il est à l'intérieur. Il ne m'a sûrement pas entendu. »**déclara-t-il avant de prononcer une formule dans une langue inconnue qui fit s'ouvrir la porte sans bruit.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et arrivèrent dans le salon du lycanthrope, qui était très occupé … à déshabiller et embrasser une jeune fille couchée dans son canapé, qui d'après la couleur de cheveux n'était autre que Tonks. Remus se retourna vers eux et rougit violemment pendant que l'Auror se couvrait maladroitement avec son pull.

**« - Je suis désolé professeur, je … »**Commença Thomas

**« - Sortez ! Sortez de cette pièce ! »**Leur intima Lupin

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et coururent se réfugier dans le couloir. Lupin apparut quelques instants après, rhabillé mais pas calmé pour autant.

**« - Pouvez vous me dire ****comment ****vous êtes entrés ici je vous prie ? »**

**« - Par la porte ? » **Répliqua le blond

**« - M. Malefoy ! Je ne tolèrerai pas une idiotie de plus ! »**S'énerva Remus

**« - Veuillez nous excuser professeur, mais nous avons une information importante. A propos du 45A1. » **Intervint Thomas

**« - Qu'avez-vous dit ? »**Reprit Remus, beaucoup plus attentif

**« - Le décret a été mis en application aujourd'hui. Nous voulions vous prévenir. »**

**« - Aujourd'hui ? Merlin … Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je passe l'éponge pour votre intrusion, mais ne vous avisez surtout pas de recommencer. J'irai le dire à Hagrid et à Dumbledore.»**

**« - Merci Professeur. » **Déclara Thomas avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement en compagnie de Drago. Mieux valait ne pas tenter les punitions.

Cependant, ils ne firent que quelques mètres avant que Drago ne s'écroule, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Affolé, Thomas commença par scanner les environs à la recherche d'un quelconque agresseur avant que le Serpentard blond ne grogne.

**« - J'ai pas reçu de sort Thomas. C'est le … _paiement_ qui est un peu dur à passer. Avec la course tout ça … »**

**« - Mais ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t'aide à marcher ? Ou j'appelle un professeur ? »** S'inquiéta le Dragonnier

**« - Non pas besoin. Juste … Laisse moi cinq minutes d'accord ? T'as pas un peu de chocolat par hasard ? »** Demanda Drago

Thomas sourit et, comme lors de leur seconde rencontre à la banque, claqua des doigts. Une Chocogrenouille atterrit dans la paume du jeune Malefoy.

**« - Faut que je me souvienne de t'obliger à m'apprendre ça. »** Remarqua Drago

**« - Un jour Drago, peut-être » **

**« - Je sais que je peux y arriver de toute façon. Regarde. »** Affirma le blond

Et sous l'œil incrédule et moqueur du brun, Drago tenta pendant plusieurs minutes de faire apparaître une Chocogrenouille. Si au début Thomas était curieux, le comique de répétition, à voir le Serpentard échouer mais persister, le fit bientôt se tordre de rire. Jouant le jeu, au lieu de se vexer, Drago demanda des choses de plus en plus farfelues, passant d'un neurone de Goyle à un Weasley brun, une Goufinette à rayures (et malgré ses nombreuses questions Thomas ne parvint pas à lui faire dire ce que c'était), des lunettes de plongée pour le calamar géant ou une débroussailleuse pour la barbe de Dumbledore.

Il venait de demander un présentoir à chauves-souris pour Rogue, déclenchant un immense fou rire auprès de Thomas, quand ledit professeur fit son apparition au détour du couloir, l'air menaçant. Intrigué par le bruit, il s'approcha, faisant voler sa cape. Cette vision rappela tellement au Dragonnier l'image mentale que Drago lui avait suggéré quelques secondes auparavant qu'il ne put se retenir et hurla de rire dans le château, donnant à Rogue une raison de s'intéresser à son état mental. Drago lui assura que ce n'était rien, et il continua sa route, non sans s'être retourné plusieurs fois vers le garçon qui pleurait et hoquetait, à la limite de la suffocation.

Le soir arriva, Thomas et Drago se promenaient dans le château avant d'aller manger. Il leur restait encore une bonne heure avant le dîner et ils avaient voulu en profiter pour discuter. Actuellement ils revenaient sur la scène qu'ils avaient interrompue.

**« - C'était bien Tonks avec lui ? »**Demanda Thomas

**« - Oui, je crois. Il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir des cheveux aussi … roses. » **Confirma Drago

**« - Et il n'y qu'à Remus que ça pouvait plaire. »**

**« - J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir les détails de leur vie privée. Lupin est vraiment poilu, comme … » **Commença le blond

**« - Un loup-garou, c'est normal Dray. »**Se moqua Thomas. Drago lui tira la langue très puérilement. **« Il y a mieux à faire avec cette langue. »**Le provoqua-t-il

Ceci ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Drago commença à l'embrasser, ne se préoccupant pas d'un hypothétique passage d'un élève ou professeur. Collé contre un mur, Thomas subissait les attaques de Drago dans son cou avec délectation. Il se permettait même de pousser quelques grognements d'appréciation. Il tourna la tête pour lui laisser plus de peau à explorer, ouvrit les yeux et sortit brutalement de sa léthargie.

**« - Pierre ! »**S'exclama-t-il, ce qui refroidit immédiatement le blond

**« - Si tu pouvais éviter de crier le nom d'un autre … » **Déclara-t-il, en colère

**« - Ce n'est pas ça ! Il est arrivé, il est aux portes de Poudlard ! »**Continua Thomas, désormais excité comme une puce. Sans plus attendre, il se mit à courir pour aller dehors. Drago ne savait que faire. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme un chienchien, il avait sa fierté. En plus Thomas ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner aussi décida-t-il de ne pas le suivre. Ce ne l'empêcherait pas de les espionner.

De son côté, Thomas avait parcouru les différents couloirs en un temps record et il se précipitait vers les grilles. Le portail était immense et les deux gardiens de pierre étaient à l'échelle. Thomas plaqua ses deux mains sur les portes de fer. Le portail s'illumina et s'ouvrit. Derrière, un jeune homme se tenait. Il devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans. Son sourire était aussi chaleureux et éclatant que sa peau était noire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés sur son crâne, façon mauvais garçon, ce qui contrastait avec la luminosité de ses yeux bleus, dérangeants chez quelqu'un de couleur. Il portait également un étrange piercing entre les deux sourcils, une petite boule de métal était positionnée de chaque côté de son nez. Ce soir il était habillé d'un pantalon noir ample, de bottes de cuir, d'une chemise bleue ciel, d'une veste noire et d'un chapeau en feutre noir qu'il affirmait porter « avec la plus grande classe ».

**« - Bonjour beau gosse. »**Commença Thomas

**« - Bonjour Tommy. Content de te revoir. »**Lui répondit Pierre

**« - Moi aussi. »**Ils se tombèrent dans les bras.

**« - Sympa ta nouvelle maison. »**

**« - Ancienne maison. Elle était là avant. Mais passons, il faut qu'on aille voir le directeur.»**

**« - Un vieux à lunettes, longue barbe blanche et robe bleue criarde, avec des motifs jaunes et roses ? »**

**« - Oui, c'est bien le style de Dumbledore. »**

**« - Alors pas la peine de se presser, il arrive. »**

En effet, Dumbledore descendait les marches avec rapidité, accompagné de Mac Gonagall et de Rogue. On les devinait prêts à dégainer leurs baguettes à la seconde, aussi Pierre fit ce qui s'imposait : il sortit sa baguette, leur montra, la posa par-terre et recula de deux pas. Les trois adultes semblèrent se détendre un peu. Ils arrivèrent près des deux Dragonniers et Rogue ramassa la baguette de Pierre.

**« - Qui vous a laissé entrer ? »**Demanda autoritairement Dumbledore

**« - C'est moi professeur. »**Répondit Thomas

**« - Vous M. Trape ? Permettez-moi d'en douter. »**Rétorqua Mac Gonagall

**« - N'en doutez pas trop Minerva. Vous avez en face de vous un Dragonnier. »**Affirma Rogue

**« - En fait, deux. »**Rectifia Pierre. Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore semblaient sous le choc

**« - Deux Dragonniers ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? »**Reprit le professeur de métamorphose

**« - Le simple fait que le portail soit ouvert joue en leur faveur Minerva. Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école. »**

**« - Pierre Archer, Dragonnier. Je suis ici pour préparer le terrain. »**Salua Pierre

**« - Et si nous continuions cette discussion sans mon bureau ? Il y a beaucoup d'oreilles indiscrètes ici. »**Proposa le directeur

**« - J'aimerais avant tout récupérer ma baguette. Monsieur, je vous prie. »**Réclama Pierre.

Rogue la lui rendit avec réticence, puis ils allèrent dans le bureau du directeur le plus discrètement possible, mais ils croisèrent tout de même des élèves qui se mirent immédiatement à chuchoter. Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils disposés autour du bureau directorial et Fumseck vint directement se percher sur l'accoudoir du siège de Thomas.

**« - Salut toi. Tu vas bien ? »**Dit-il en caressant la tête du phénix qui manifesta son contentement par une sorte de ronronnement

**« - M. Archer que comptez vous préparer ? »**Reprit directement Dumbledore après s'être étonné de l'attitude de son oiseau

**« - La défaite de Voldemort. Il est devenu une trop grande menace. Nous avons décidé d'intervenir. »**Répondit Pierre

**« - Nous ? »**Demanda Rogue

**« - L'Ordre des Dragonniers. Notre troupe sera là dans une semaine. »**Précisa Pierre

**« - Cinq jours. J'ai parlé avec Gaïa. »**Corrigea Thomas

**« - Mais vous ne pouvez pas réquisitionner Poudlard ! »**S'insurgea Mac Gonagall

**« - J'ai juste besoin de chambres et d'un terrain énorme. »**Minimisa Pierre

**« - Le terrain de Quidditch est trop petit. Il faudrait au moins quatre fois ça. »**Précisa Thomas

**« - A l'Est de la forêt il y a une plaine qui pourrait vous convenir. »**Ajouta Dumbledore

**« - Parfait. Je vais également entraîner les volontaires. »**Continua Pierre en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège

**« - Volontaires pour quoi ? »**Dit le directeur en fronçant les sourcils

**« - Combattre Voldemort. »**Déclara simplement le Dragonnier

**« - Je vous l'interdis ! Ce sont des enfants ! »**Rugit Mac Gonagall

**« - Nous ne pourrons pas empêcher les plus vieux de se lancer. Je préfère qu'ils soient préparés. »**La contra Dumbledore après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, fataliste

**« - Albus ! Vous êtes inconscient ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'ils sont réellement Dragonnier en plus ? Qu'ils ne sont pas Mangemorts ? »**Insista la directrice adjointe

**« - Le Ministère est en état d'alerte maximum. Chaque jour il y a des nouveaux meurtres. M. Trape est un Dragonnier, je ne vois pas comment M. Archer serait un Mangemort. »**Intervint alors Rogue

Minerva regarda les deux garçons avec une moue sévère.

**« - Soit. Mais il est hors de question qu'un seul élève soit obligé de … »**Concéda l'écossaise

**« - Je vous garantis que nous n'accepterons que ceux qui désirent vraiment participer. Et nous nous assurerons de la sécurité de tous les autres. A ce propos Thomas, tu as … ? » **Questionna Pierre

**« - Je l'ai trouvée, oui. »**Acquiesça Thomas

**« - Trouvée quoi, M. Trape ? »**S'enquit le professeur de Potions

**« - Ce qui va protéger vos élèves professeur Rogue. » **Eluda Thomas

**« - Mes enfants, il se fait tard. Il va nous falloir aller dîner. M. Archer, je vous conduirai ensuite à votre chambre. M. Trape, vous retournerez dans votre dortoir. Demain nous mettrons tout en place. »** Déclama le directeur

Ils descendirent donc dans la Grande Salle. Arrivé devant les portes, ils décidèrent de ne pas décaler leurs entrées : après tout les rumeurs devaient déjà être énormes, il était trop tard. Thomas entra en premier et se dirigea directement vers la table des Serpentards. Pierre voulut le suivre mais un regard de Dumbledore l'en dissuada. Il s'installa donc avec les professeurs. A la table des verts et argent, ça jasait beaucoup.

**« - Il est pas mal le nouvel arrivant, non ? »**Commenta Théo avec un petit sourire

**« - Bof. Banal. » **Maugréa Drago en triant le maïs des tomates

**« - T'es difficile Drago. Et toi Thomas, t'en pense quoi ? »**Reprit Théo, pas démonté pour un sou

Thomas regarda Pierre qui lui fit un sourire ravageur et il rougit.

**« - Mignon. »**Murmura-t-il

**« - Tu lui plais on dirait. »**Continua Théo

**« - Si tu leur disais tout de suite que tu le connais ? » **Dit soudainement Drago, furieux. De quel droit ce … crétin se permettait de ...

**« - Pardon ? »**S'étouffa Thomas

**« - Allez, dis leur. Et profites-en pour arrêter de mentir à tout le monde. » **Insista le blond d'un ton acide

**« - Drago, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »**Gronda Thomas, ses yeux lançant des éclairs menaçants

**« - Tu ne sais pas ? Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, Potter ! » **

Il l'avait dit. Dans une salle pleine et silencieuse en plus. Thomas blanchit dangereusement. Il jeta un œil vers Pierre qui s'était levé, puis il tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny … Tous les scrutaient avec attention, choqués.

**« - Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »**Chuchota Thomas d'une voix étranglée avant de partir à toute vitesse de la salle. Seul Pierre réagit assez vite pour le suivre ; il était également le seul à avoir assez d'endurance pour le rattraper.

**[ TBC ]**

**

* * *

**

**Ha ha ! **

Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ...

Non, séquestrer l'auteur n'est PAS recevable


	14. Entraînement

Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! Ou bien peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas les réponses que vous attendiez justement ...

Une seule façon de le savoir, lire ce qui suit !

Enjoy ^^

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me touchent et m'encouragent énormément !**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**** : Entraînement**

Pierre cria plusieurs fois le nom du garçon sans que celui-ci ralentisse. Voyant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, Pierre prit sa forme animagus, un cheval couleur sable, et parvint cette fois à le rattraper et le faire tomber. Il s'accroupit ensuite à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Thomas se mit immédiatement à pleurer.

« - Je lui faisais confiance Pierre … Je lui faisais confiance. Sanglotait-il

- Je sais mon ange, je sais. Répondit Pierre en lui caressant les cheveux

- Je n'ai même pas compris ce qui était arrivé … Maintenant Voldemort va savoir que je suis là. Gaïa n'aura pas le temps d'arriver à l'école et … Hoqueta le plus jeune

- Chuuut. Calme-toi. Voldemort a été blessé récemment, il ne sera pas remis avant l'arrivée de la troupe. Et il nous reste les Cleptemps. Le rassura Pierre

- Ils savent tous qui je suis maintenant … Ils vont dire que … Continua Thomas

- Ce n'est pas grave Tommy. Ce n'est pas grave. Le coupa l'autre Dragonnier

- Ils sont partis par là ! »

Thomas reconnut la voix de Ron. Il se releva prestement et sécha ses larmes du revers de la manche de sa robe.

- Je ne veux pas les affronter maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt. Affirma-t-il

- Tu connais le château mieux que moi. Lui répondit simplement Pierre

- C'est vrai. Suis-moi !

Leur fuite sema leurs poursuivants et les conduisit jusque dans des couloirs peu fréquentés. Thomas ouvrit une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans d'anciens appartements, poussiéreux mais en bon état. Ils verrouillèrent la porte et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon. Thomas se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Tout le château va me chercher maintenant. Gémit-il

- Tu veux que je les endorme ? Proposa Pierre en faisant apparaître un parchemin

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. L'en empêcha Thomas, faisant disparaître le papier

- Alors reste dormir ici, je vais aller leur dire que tu es au calme. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin. Déclara Pierre

- Merci. Bonne nuit Pierre.

- Bonne nuit Tommy. »

Le lendemain matin, Thomas fut réveillé par un bruit de coups répétés. Il alla ouvrir la porte, encore habillé de ses vêtements de la veille. Pierre l'attendait sur le seuil.

« - J'ai pensé à toi, voici des vêtements pour la journée. Dumbledore veut te parler immédiatement. Ensuite on commencera l'entrainement avec les volontaires. Oh, tu déjeuneras entre deux. Commença directement le plus vieux Dragonnier

- D'accord, je me dépêche.

- Tu peux te changer ici tu sais …

- Ne rêve pas. Répondit Thomas.

Il prit sa douche en cinq minutes et revint dans la pièce en se séchant les cheveux.

- Au fait, le blond d'hier m'a presque agressé pour savoir où tu étais. Je l'ai envoyé sur les roses. Reprit Pierre, adossé à la porte

- Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal ? S'inquiéta Thomas

- Non, d'ailleurs il est bloqué par une barrière au croisement derrière, je l'ai laissé me suivre. Tu veux que je le laisse venir ?

- Non … Je ne veux pas lui parler. A cause de lui ils savent qui je suis.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose Tommy.

Pierre quitta la pièce avant que Thomas ait pu répondre, se dirigeant vers le couloir.

_« Il ne veut pas te parler, vas t'en maintenant. » « Qu'est-ce qui le prouve ? Je veux parler à Thomas ! » « Tu ne mérites même pas de poser tes yeux sur lui, il te parlera quand il en aura envie. Maintenant dégage. »_. Thomas n'entendit pas de réplique, il en conclut que Drago avait abandonné. Il rejoignit Pierre dans le couloir deux minutes plus tard.

- C'est bon, on peut aller voir le directeur. Indiqua Thomas

- Et ton petit déjeuner ? Protesta son mentor

- Je passerai aux cuisines après.

Les deux Dragonniers se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille s'ouvrit à leur arrivée sans que les garçons aient besoin de dire le mot de passe. Dumbledore les attendait, assis dans son fauteuil. Ils firent quelques pas dans l'étrange pièce.

- Je vous remercie M. Archer, je vais m'entretenir avec Thomas maintenant. Intervint le directeur

- J'attendrai dehors Trape.

- D'accord _Peter_.

Pierre quitta la pièce et Thomas s'assit sur un des sièges disposés devant le bureau. Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes et en tritura les branches avec un air de grande lassitude. Il avait pris quinze ans en trois minutes.

- Je ne sais même plus comment t'appeler mon garçon. Se lança-t-il

- Vous m'avez appelé Thomas, cela me convient monsieur.

- Très bien Thomas. Je pense que tu sais que la situation est un peu compliquée. Ta fuite hier soir a confirmé l'affirmation de M. Malefoy et toute l'école sait que Harry Potter est revenu. Le Ministère et Voldemort seront bientôt mis au courant et tous les journaux voudront savoir où tu étais passé.

- Nous avions prévu cette situation. Je me suis juste laissé surprendre. Pierre a utilisé un sort de Confidence qui permet de garder cette nouvelle à l'intérieur du château. Si les journalistes ou le ministère ne peuvent pas rentrer, personne ne le saura. J'ai pris la liberté de penser que vous nous aideriez dans cette tâche.

- Cela me semble correct. Et pour l'entraînement ? S'enquit le vieil homme

- Nous commençons dès aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de ne pas perdre une seule journée. Répondit Thomas, agissant et parlant en tant que Dragonnier et non plus élève

- Thomas, pourquoi n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle ? Demanda abruptement Dumbledore

- Les règles étaient strictes. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée professeur.

- Tes amis se sont beaucoup inquiétés et aujourd'hui ils s'interrogent. Tu devrais leur parler.

- Je vais essayer.

- Merci. Tu peux partir maintenant. Je crois que tu as une journée chargée en perspective. » Le libéra le directeur

Pierre attendait effectivement Thomas devant la gargouille, et ce-dernier lui en fut reconnaissant.

A sept heures trente, les deux Dragonniers pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, au beau milieu du petit déjeuner. Tous les élèves étaient réunis et focalisèrent d'un coup leur attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, troublé seulement par les bruits de couverts du professeur Rogue qui n'allait pas cesser de manger pour si peu. Dumbledore leur fit un signe de tête et le plus vieux des deux prit la parole.

« - Elèves de Poudlard, mesdames et messieurs les professeurs, je me présente, Pierre Archer. Je suis ici pour une seule raison : vaincre Voldemort. » A ce son, il fut interrompu par les cris des élèves et même de certains membres du corps professoral. « Vous avez été coupés de la réalité, à tort ou à raison, alors je vais vous l'apprendre moi-même. Voldemort –et un nouveau cri général retentit- avance vers Poudlard. » La fin de son annonce provoqua un hurlement encore plus strident que les autres. « Arrêtez de crier ça ne sert à rien ! J'ai les moyens d'entrainer, avec Thomas, tous les volontaires de septième année qui veulent défendre le château en compagnie des Aurors et de nos alliés. Cet entraînement sera intensif mais devrait vous permettre de rester en vie pendant la bataille. A tous ceux qui voudraient venir s'entrainer mais qui ne sont pas en septième année, je vous autorise à venir à l'unique condition que vous restiez dans le château pour protéger les plus jeunes en cas d'intrusion. Des questions ?

- Si on ne veut pas se battre ? Demanda un garçon à la table des Serdaigles, qui possédait effectivement plus la carrure d'un rat de bibliothèque que d'un guerrier sanguinaire

- Vous resterez dans le château. Nous n'obligeons personne. C'est votre choix. Rassura Pierre

- On n'aura jamais le temps !

- Le temps n'est pas contre nous, je vous l'assure. Nous allons vous laisser manger et nous reviendrons chercher les volontaires à la fin du repas. Bon appétit à tous. »

Thomas et Pierre quittèrent la salle encore silencieuse et refermèrent la lourde porte derrière eux.

« - Alors, tu crois qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de volontaires ? Questionna Thomas

- J'ai vu tes amis en rouge en parler vivement. Il y a aussi eu des réactions chez les verts et les jaunes. Les bleus sont restés calmes. Répondit Pierre

- On devrait avoir quelques personnes à entraîner alors. Tu as prévu quoi ?

- Sorts de défense et d'immobilisation. Oh tu te rappelles de l'amulette d'agilité ? Kuan-Ti a réussi à la reproduire, en définitive ce n'est pas très compliqué et réalisable en série. Seth et Akshay sont sur le coup.

- Parfait, ça devrait nous aider, et eux encore plus.

- A ce propos, tu as une salle assez grande ?

- Oui, au septième étage. Mais Hermione connait le chemin, elle t'indiquera tout ça.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je vais plutôt aller la préparer. A tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure Thomas. »

A l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était agitée. Il y avait ceux qui avaient peur, ceux qui voulaient aller se battre, ceux qui tentaient de décourager les autres d'y aller … Drago avait pris sa décision silencieusement, comme une bonne partie des Serpentards. A la table des Gryffondors, les visages étaient sérieux après un bref débat où tout le monde avait paru tomber d'accord. Chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, l'heure était encore à la discussion.

Le Dragonnier mit fin aux dernières conversations en entrant. Il jeta un regard vers le directeur qui acquiesça doucement, comme douloureusement. Thomas ne l'accompagnait pas. Avant qu'Archer ne reprenne la parole, Rogue se leva de son siège et réclama l'attention.

« - Je tenais à dire que je suis prêt à faire participer certains à la mesure de leurs talents. Si une partie d'entre vous, douée en Potions, veut aider à créer des stocks ils seront les bienvenus, ainsi que tous les dons d'ingrédients. Je ne pose aucune restriction d'âge.

- Je salue votre initiative professeur. Maintenant, que ceux qui souhaitent venir s'entraîner se lèvent. Je vais m'assurer que vous avez de bonnes intentions et ensuite nous partirons.

- De bonnes intentions ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Rien qui ne leur fasse du tort monsieur le directeur. Que les volontaires se lèvent s'il vous plait. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement où chacun resta figé, guettant son voisin. Les premiers à bouger furent les Gryffondors, suivis par les Poufsouffles. Peu à peu les élèves se levaient, toujours plus nombreux. Une seule table était restée immobile, celle des Serpentards. Lentement, princièrement, Drago se leva. Blaise et Théodore l'accompagnèrent, et comme si l'autorisation venait d'être donnée, d'autres Serpentards se redressèrent également. Au final ce fut presque un quart des élèves de l'école qui se proposa. Pierre leur sourit, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui les engloba tous, les faisant briller d'une lueur verte, bleue ou violette. Il parut satisfait et sortit, suivi par la troupe de volontaires.

« - Hermione Granger ? Appela le Dragonnier

- Oui c'est moi. Répondit la jeune fille en s'avançant

- Thomas m'a dit que tu saurais nous conduire à la salle d'entraînement, au septième étage.

- Au septième … Ah oui ! Allons-y, les escaliers peuvent décider de nous rallonger le chemin, autant se dépêcher. »

La préfète prit la tête du groupe et les conduisit, tant bien que mal au gré de la volonté des escaliers, au septième étage. Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir, fit deux allers-retours devant un mur et la fin de cet étrange manège, une porte apparut, ou plutôt une arche vu sa largeur. « Thomas est déjà à l'intérieur, vous pouvez entrer. Dans le calme s'il vous plait. ». Pierre précisait inutilement, son charisme et l'étrange contexte dans lequel ils étaient maintenaient le calme d'office. Il fut le dernier à rentrer pour s'assurer qu'aucun retardataire n'arrivait.

Il referma la porte et observa la salle. Haute de plafond, profonde et large, elle ressemblait beaucoup à leur salle au Palais. Sur les murs se trouvaient accrochés des tapis en mousse ou des armes, protégées par un sort. Au fond de la salle on distinguait comme un parcours du combattant, avec des cibles et des mannequins. Thomas n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Pierre s'avança vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de l'autre Dragonnier. Il manqua de trébucher sur un chat et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là avant de le voir se diriger vers son ami. Intrigué, il était sur ses gardes mais Thomas attrapa le félin et commença à lui gratter la tête. Il le reposa ensuite, après lui avoir enlevé son collier.

« - Bien. Tout le monde est arrivé Pierre ? Ok, on ne va pas perdre de temps à discuter, il nous faut évaluer votre niveau. Je vais constituer immédiatement plusieurs groupes de niveaux différents. Le but n'est pas de vous opposer mais d'exploiter au maximum toutes vos capacités. Venez vous mettre devant moi s'il vous plait, essayez de vous aligner. Tenez-vous prêts … _Expelliarmus _!

Une quarantaine de baguettes volèrent vers Thomas pendant que leurs propriétaires étaient projetés par terre.

- S'il vous plait, que ceux qui ont lâché leur baguette aillent se mettre derrière moi. Demanda le Dragonnier

Le groupe sans baguette obéit et se plaça derrière Thomas, l'air un peu déçus. Les autres attendaient la prochaine attaque, qui fut un _Stupefix_ fulgurant. Les élèves ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque dirigée vers un aussi grand nombre de personnes, et beaucoup n'eurent pas le réflexe de créer un bouclier, ni même de s'écarter. Seule une petite dizaine d'élèves tenaient toujours debout. Parmi eux se tenait Pierre bien sûr, Drago, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, mais aussi Pansy, Théodore, Neville et Luna. Les quatre autres étaient à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffles, en 6ème année et peu connus hors de leurs maisons.

- Très bien. C'est très encourageant. Tous ceux qui ont évité mon sort vont avec Pierre. Je vais m'occuper des deux autres groupes. »

Hermione lança un regard furieux à Thomas, énervée par sa fuite. Ron restait prostré et bougon. Quant à Drago, il observait le Dragonnier avec attention, silencieux. Thomas leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les deux premiers groupes.

« - Ne soyez pas vexés ou déçus de ne pas avoir réussi. Je suis déjà surpris du nombre de personnes dans le deuxième et troisième groupe. Nous sommes là pour que vous appreniez à résister aux sorts, et au stress. C'est la raison du parcours là-bas. Vous pourrez le faire quand vous voudrez et autant de fois que vous le voudrez, je le modifierai tous les jours.

- On n'a même pas une semaine de toute façon.

- Erreur, il nous reste encore quinze jours et je compte bien en profiter. Suivez-moi, je continue l'évaluation. »

Thomas se dirigea vers les cibles au fond de la salle et demanda aux élèves de s'entraîner à les toucher avec un Expelliarmus. De l'autre côté de l'immense pièce, Pierre interrogeait le troisième groupe.

« - Est-ce que tout le monde ici maîtrise le Patronus corporel ? Parfait, alors je ne repasse pas dessus pour l'instant. Je vais vous attaquer un par un, vous devez vous défendre, ne pas vous faire toucher. Écartez vous bien les uns des autres, on a de l'espace ici.

Les dix élèves s'alignèrent et laissèrent plusieurs mètres entre eux. Après quelques ajustements, cela sembla convenir à Pierre qui se posta devant Ginny.

- _Impedimenta._ Lança-t-il sans même l'avoir regardée. Mais la jeune fille était prête.

- _Protego_ ! Cria-t-elle. Un mur bleuté s'éleva devant elle avant que le rayon magique ne la touche.

- Bien, bon temps de réaction. Mais il va falloir corriger la précision, ton bouclier est imparfait. Félicita Pierre en se décalant vers Ron. _Stupefix_. Clama-t-il juste après avoir fini de parler.

- _Protego._ Réussit à articuler le Gryffondor avant de s'écrouler, incapable de bouger.

- Tes mouvements sont trop vagues, les failles sont trop grosses. Que quelqu'un réveille le rouquin. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'amuse ? _Afall_. Le sortilège de Pierre se dirigea droit vers la tête de Théodore, qui eut juste le réflexe de détourner un peu la tête

- Aïe ! ! Glapit-il lorsque le rayon mordoré lui balafra la joue

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Le réprimanda le Dragonnier

- … J'ai été surpris. Gronda le Serpentard

- Ne le sois plus. Reste concentré. Ou tu ne survivras pas. Je te laisse la cicatrice, ça te fera y penser. On ne vous demande pas de réfléchir mais d'agir, je veux que vous vous protégiez, d'accord ? Asséna Pierre. Il arriva devant Drago, qui se tenait droit et le jaugeait d'un air sûr de lui. Pierre vit sa poigne se refermer sur sa baguette.

- _Oneshi. _Lança-t-il en agitant sa main gauche, alors que jusqu'à présent il avait été droitier.

- _Pare Reflecto. _Répondit immédiatement le blond. Le sort de Pierre rebondit sur le mur scintillant élevé par le Serpentard et revint à toute vitesse vers son lanceur. D'un mouvement de main il s'évapora.

- Très bien. Bonne position, bons réflexes. Attention à ne pas perdre de puissance lors de la réflexion. Complimenta Pierre. Il se déplaça encore. Hermione, c'est ça ? J'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi … _Solis._

- … _Ignisolis _! S'exclama la jeune fille juste à temps. Néanmoins, son bouclier n'avait pas empêché ses cheveux de griller.

- Beaucoup trop lent ! Tu n'auras pas le temps de réfléchir sur un champ de bataille. Il faut de l'immédiat. Un Protego bien lancé aurait suffit. Je te conseille de te couper les cheveux, sauf si tu veux que ta tête brûle. » Sermonna le Dragonnier.

Hermione souffla, un peu honteuse, et Pierre continua son évaluation, toujours impitoyable.

**[ T B C ]**

**

* * *

**

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews ne mordent pas, ne sont pas cancérigènes, ne donnent pas la grippe A et font toujours plaisir ^^  
**


	15. Mise en situation

Et voilà le quinzième chapitre ! Des réponses, des questions, des combats, de l'émotion ... En tout cas je l'espère !

Une fois de plus je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui, en plus de me faire énormément plaisir, m'encouragent vraiment à continuer et à accélérer le rythme pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Le vingt et unième chapitre est achevé, la fin arrive, plus que quelques petits chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XV**** : Mise en situation**

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, les deux Dragonniers continuèrent de dispenser leurs conseils et d'évaluer les élèves. Quand le soir arriva, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le fond de la salle où une porte apparaissait. Derrière elle, un long couloir se dessinait.

« - Je vous explique le programme. Il y a une vingtaine de chambres de quatre, avec douches. Vous vous débrouillez pour la répartition. La grande porte, vous connaissez, c'est la salle à manger. Rendez-vous tous les matins à sept heures pour le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde devra être douché. Entraînement la journée, on mange ici le midi. Le soir, douche, repas et on dort, dans cet ordre. Vous allez avoir besoin d'énergie. Je vous laisse vous installer. Dans quarante cinq minutes, je veux tout le monde dans la salle à manger. » Déclara Pierre, son autorité naturelle ressortant.

Les élèves commencèrent à se disperser dans les chambres. Drago et Théodore s'étaient mis dans la même pièce, et Blaise les avait rejoints. Ils avaient reconstitué leur dortoir et se sentaient un peu plus rassurés.

« - Vous pensez que Pansy a trouvé une chambre ? Je ne l'ai pas vue. Questionna Drago

- Elle parlait bien avec Weasley fille et Granger tout à l'heure. Elle est peut-être avec elles. Répondit Théodore

- Pansy avec des Gryffondors ? Il y a des photos à prendre ! Plaisanta Blaise

- On est tous dans la même galère. Vous-Savez-Qui va attaquer, alors Gryffondor ou pas on s'en balance. S'énerva subitement Drago

- … Drago … C'est vraiment Potter ? Osa finalement demander Blaise après de longues secondes d'hésitation

- Pardon ? Grogna le blond

- Trape, c'est vraiment Potter ? Répéta le black. Drago ne savait pas bien quoi répondre. Tout le monde voulait y croire. Mais Thomas … Harry risquait de lui en vouloir. En même temps, c'était déjà fait.

- Oui, c'est vraiment lui. Confirma Drago

- Tu le savais depuis longtemps ? Interrogea Théo en se souvenant des scènes qu'il avait surprises plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année

- Non, pas énormément. Eluda Drago

- Il parait qu'il a envoyé bouler tous ceux qui l'ont interrogé aujourd'hui. Ajouta Blaise

- Il a aussi évité les Gryffondors. Renchérit Théodore

Pierre choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la chambre après avoir frappé une unique fois.

- Les pipelettes, il reste dix minutes avant le diner. » Les avertit-il.

Son intervention signa la fin de la discussion et les trois garçons allèrent s'installer dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait qu'une seule grande table, formée par de multiples plus petites disposées en carré. Thomas s'était installé à une extrémité, à côté de Pierre, et d'autres élèves étaient déjà assis mais aucun n'avait osé occuper les places libres près d'eux. Drago arriva juste avant Ronald Weasley qu'il vit se diriger d'un air assez furieux vers les Dragonniers et s'asseoir brusquement à côté de Thomas. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

« - Il faut qu'on parle ! Gronda le rouquin en tapant du plat de la main sur la table

- D'accord mais pas ici. Répondit calmement Thomas

- Ici c'est très bien. Tu fuis comme un lâche ! Attaqua Ron, agacé

- Et toi Ronald, tu n'es pas lâche ? Te servir de ton meilleur ami pour survivre, et ensuite te plaindre de ne pas être à la première place, te cacher derrière un gamin, ce n'est pas lâche ? T'attaquer en groupe à une seule personne ce n'est pas de la lâcheté ? Ne te poste pas au-dessus des autres si ton attitude n'est pas irréprochable, ce n'est vraiment pas à ton avantage. Rétorqua le Dragonnier, d'une voix toujours égale mais d'un air bien moins sympathique

- C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis alors ? Quand ils ne te servent plus tu t'en trouves d'autres, tu nous trahis, tu trahis tes parents en allant à Serpentard, en aidant des Mangemorts ! Continua le Gryffondor, s'emportant et postillonnant en prononçant les « p ».

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Ronald. Enjoignit Thomas, menaçant

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi sale traître ! Répliqua Ron en sortant sa baguette. Il fut immédiatement éjecté de sa chaise et propulsé contre le mur, où il s'écrasa dans un bruit mat. Il s'écroula ensuite sur le sol, surement évanoui.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide pour ce coup là Pierre.

- Un réflexe Thomas, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Intervint Hermione, un peu affolée

- Il a reçu deux _Expelliarmus_ moyennement dosés et ça ne lui a pas plu. Est-ce que d'autres personnes veulent ajouter quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un veut régler ses comptes ici ? Clama Thomas

Une salle muette lui répondit. Seul un long gémissement provenant de Ron troubla l'épais silence ; Pierre lui jeta un œil.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, il sera remis demain. Mais il me faut mes affaires de potion. Ainsi que de quoi communiquer avec votre Maitre des Potions pour les amulettes. Déclara le plus vieux Dragonnier. Thomas acquiesça et se tourna vers le groupe d'élèves.

-J'ai fais transférer vos affaires dans vos dortoirs. J'aurai besoin qu'à la fin du repas, deux ou trois volontaires ayant un très bon niveau en métamorphose ou enchantement viennent me voir. Vous pouvez vous installer, et bon appétit. »

A la fin du repas, Thomas informa les trois élèves volontaires de la mission qui leur était confiée, ensorceler des amulettes d'agilité, en coopération avec le professeur Rogue grâce aux miroirs communicants. Les élèves allèrent directement se coucher, et l'entraînement put enfin commencer. Ronald resta une journée en repos, pendant laquelle Thomas vint s'expliquer avec lui, en privé. La discussion fut plus calme, et si le roux ne comprit pas totalement les arguments du brun, il lui pardonna. Ce faisant, Thomas expliqua également la situation à ses anciens amis et la tension dans le groupe chuta.

Thomas et Drago se tournaient autour, ils s'évitaient mais ne cessaient de se chercher. Parfois ils échangeaient quelques mots d'une platitude quasi soporifique, alors que leurs yeux exprimaient une tension explosive. Les journées de Thomas étaient entièrement remplies par l'entraînement des deux premiers groupes et sa remise à niveau, tandis que Drago s'exerçait toute la journée et s'endormait rapidement le soir. Aussi, les occasions de se croiser, même dans un espace somme toute réduit, étaient minimes.

La donne changea lorsqu'un matin, les rôles changèrent ; ce fut Pierre qui prit en charge les deux premiers groupes et Thomas le dernier. Ils étaient là, les douze, alignés devant lui.

« - Pierre m'a dit que vous aviez bien progressé. Vous allez donc faire le parcours …

- Encore !

- Laisse-moi finir Ginny. Vous faites le parcours mais je vais assigner des rôles. Il y aura deux équipes, les blancs et les oranges, et deux capitaines. Je place une balle rouge au milieu du parcours. L'équipe blanche entre par le côté filets et ressort côté mur. L'inverse pour les oranges bien évidemment. Il vous faudra attraper et garder la balle. Interdiction de la rendre invisible.

- A quoi sert le capitaine ?

- Si le capitaine est touché deux fois, l'équipe a perdu. Si un autre membre est touché deux fois il est éliminé. C'est un exercice à sorts réels donc les sorts de douleur et les permanents sont proscrits, et n'oubliez pas que le parcours est toujours piégé.

- Quel est le but ?

- Faire jouer votre esprit d'équipe, d'organisation et d'innovation. Les blancs : Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Jereth, Neville et Alicia. Les oranges : Hermione, Théo, Drago, Luna, Max et Ragat. Les capitaines sont Ginny et Ragat. Il n'y a pas de limites de temps. Je me réserve le droit d'intervenir sans prévenir. Des questions ? Non ? Alors tout le monde en place ! Départ dans dix secondes … 8 … 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … Go ! »

Thomas avait lancé un sort sur le parcours et pouvait ainsi surveiller tous les recoins du petit labyrinthe. Luna fut la première éliminée, suivie de près par Jereth. Les cris fusaient. **« Protégez le capitaine ! ». « Attention ! ». « Stupefix ». « Carcerum ». « Protego ». « Ils ont la balle ! ». **Les éliminés se firent plus nombreux, et finalement l'équipe de Ragat gagna en éliminant le capitaine des blancs, porteuse de la fameuse balle rouge. Thomas réunit les élèves encore essoufflés et tremblants, parfois encore à moitié ensorcelés.

« - Bien. Bilan. Pourquoi les blancs ont perdu ? Demanda directement le Dragonnier

- Ils sont nuls. Lança Drago

- Répète ! Grogna Pansy

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. La moitié des oranges a été éliminée et pourtant ils ont gagné. Pourquoi ? Reprit Thomas

- Faute de stratégie. Le capitaine n'aurait jamais du porter la balle. C'est une cible trop tentante. Réfléchit Ron

- Exactement. Il faut toujours multiplier les fronts et diviser l'adversaire, surtout lorsqu'il est en position d'infériorité numérique. Et lorsqu'on est soi-même en infériorité, on peut jouer de cela mais uniquement en restant toujours en lien avec les autres. Isolés vous n'irez pas loin. Maintenant, on va enchaîner avec autre chose. Conclut Thomas

- Enchaîner ?! S'exclama Alicia

- Oui. Pas de repos cette fois. Vous vous reposerez en marchant. Déclama le Dragonnier

- On va où ? Demanda Hermione

- Dans une salle que j'ai demandé ce matin, c'est tout près.

Thomas les amena quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ils eurent l'impression d'avoir vue sur la Forêt Interdite.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Max, interloqué

- Un environnement naturel. Il y a dans cette fausse forêt une cabane. Mon but est de la détruire, le votre de la protéger. Je ne sais pas où elle est, mais vous non plus pour l'instant. Je vous laisse dix minutes d'avance. Tous les sorts sont autorisés à part les Impardonnables. Si vous êtes blessés, lancez des étincelles rouges jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous ramène. Je ne le ferai pas à moins que vous estimiez que votre cas est vraiment très grave et là, je veux des étincelles dorées. Tout est ok ? Déclara Thomas

- Est-ce qu'on a une chance ? Demanda Jereth

- A douze contre un ? J'en doute. Mais vous avez intérêt à essayer. Répondit le Dragonnier

- C'est rassurant. Ajouta Pansy

- Vous n'aurez aucune chance si vous n'êtes pas unis. Le décompte est lancé dans trois secondes … C'est partit. »

Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt pendant que Thomas se concentrait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec autant d'adversaires. Heureusement qu'il s'était entrainé tous les jours depuis son arrivée. Pierre l'observait de loin pendant qu'il supervisait les deux autres groupes en train de s'essayer au Protego ou au Patronus et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la forêt.

Thomas entendait des cris et des ordres au loin. Les feuilles et les brindilles craquaient. Il rangea sa baguette et mit sa chevalière, bien plus intéressante. Immédiatement, il fut assailli par un flot d'informations. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on disait que Dragonnier et dragon étaient reliés. Deux personnes se tenaient à sa gauche, trois à sa droite et quatre droit devant. Thomas se lança un sort qui le fit scintiller puis subitement il se dédoubla. Sur les deux Dragonniers, un seul était réel mais la copie était troublante de vérité. Thomas ordonna à son double d'aller vers l'est tandis qu'il allait vers l'ouest. Leçon n°1 de tout bon Dragonnier : embrouiller l'adversaire.

Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de quelqu'un. Tout concentré qu'il était, il faillit ne pas remarquer le piège et un sort fusa à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce fut le signal d'alarme pour ses adversaires : quatre d'entre eux commencèrent à l'encercler, tout en restant cachés. Avisant –au bruit- le plus près, Thomas s'agenouilla et posa une main au sol. Des dessins apparurent sur la terre et des sillons semblèrent soulever la surface.

« Aaah ! »

Plus que onze actifs, le douzième était fermement prisonnier de racines acérées. Thomas se mit ensuite à courir vers un autre adversaire. Il s'avéra que c'était Théodore. _Voyons comment il se débrouille avec le feu._

« _Incandesca_ » chuchota le Dragonnier. Les herbes et les troncs autour du Serpentard commencèrent à s'embraser. Les flammes vinrent lécher les pieds de Théo et très rapidement, l'encerclèrent. Le sorcier leva sa baguette : « _Aqua eructo_ ». Mais ce fut sans effet. Le Serpentard réitéra la formule mais une nouvelle fois l'eau fut absorbée sans affaiblir la moindre flamme. Il était de plus en plus dans une mauvaise posture et ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autre solution. Soudainement, un sort fusa d'entre les haies et éteignit le brasier. Un second se dirigea vers Thomas et il devina l'identité de la silhouette. Hermione.

« _Expelliarmus_ » lança Thomas, quasiment à pleine puissance. La jeune fille n'évita pas, pensant pouvoir résister. Ce fut une erreur et elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin, se cognant assez durement contre un vieil arbre. Thomas ramassa la baguette de la Gryffondor et statufia Théodore en même temps qu'elle. Plus que neuf. Ragat apparut brièvement, se faufilant derrière les arbres. Il visa le Dragonnier. « _Stupefix_ !». Thomas lui renvoya son sort et il n'eut pas le temps de créer un bouclier que déjà le rayon était revenu vers son lanceur.

Ils étaient encore huit, mais pour le moment l'union leur avait cruellement fait défaut. Ils n'avaient aucune stratégie de groupe, aucune tactique, et il venait d'éliminer Hermione qui était un atout majeur pour la réflexion. Toutefois question stratégie il y avait bien plus à craindre de Ron ou de Drago.

Thomas continua sa route pendant plusieurs minutes sans rencontrer d'obstacles, la trace du quatrième perdue. C'était assez inquiétant. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, il arriva face à une montagne, un versant abrupt et totalement insurmontable. Il fallait donc choisir. Sentant une plus grande concentration de magie d'un côté, il y alla. Et il arriva à la cabane. Un peu déçu que ce soit si facile, il lança un sort de destruction … qui lui fut renvoyé deux fois plus rapide et plus puissant. Il n'eut que le temps de faire un pas de côté avant que le rayon ne vienne se fracasser contre un arbre qui explosa en mille fragments._ « Ça devient enfin intéressant. »_ Se dit le Dragonnier.

Il lança alors sa magie en onde afin de déterminer les quantités de magie environnantes. Mais il n'eut aucun retour ; quelque chose absorbait sa magie. Très intelligent. Ça venait sûrement de Drago, les runes avaient ces capacités absorbantes. Cela prendrait trop de temps de les chercher pour les détruire, il devait trouver un autre moyen. Tout en réfléchissant, il scrutait les moindres bosquets mais il n'y avait aucune trace des huit élèves restants. Il était donc temps d'élever un peu le niveau. _« Nocturne »_ murmura-t-il avant qu'une nuit d'une noirceur insondable s'abatte sur la forêt. C'était un sort d'origine française, fort apprécié des créatures malfaisantes ou discrètes, qui avait le mérite de déstabiliser ses adversaires sans le gêner le moins du monde. En effet, son alliance avec son dragon lui octroyait des capacités visuelles bien plus développées que celles d'un humain « de base ».

Un cri retentit et Thomas se dirigea immédiatement vers son origine. Il évitait consciencieusement les brindilles et autres branchages craquants afin de bénéficier au maximum de l'effet de surprise. Sa vision parfaitement claire lui permit de distinguer nettement quatre silhouettes en cercle, dos à dos, l'air alerte. Il les reconnut assez vite ; Neville, Luna, Jereth et Ron. Il fallait se méfier de chacun d'eux.

« - A votre avis c'est normal ? Demanda Neville, sondant l'obscurité

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas. Mais il doit être dans le même bateau que nous. A la moindre lumière il se fera repérer. Lui répondit Jereth

- S'il est l'auteur de ceci, c'est que ça lui apporte forcément un quelconque avantage. Nous devons nous méfier. Ne parlez pas trop fort. Conseilla Ron

Ils étaient donc préparés à une attaque directe … Mais étaient-ils prêts à tout ? Même à affronter leurs pires cauchemars ? Thomas se concentra sur les plus gros cailloux à ses pieds qui se métamorphosèrent progressivement en dizaines, puis centaines d'araignées qui couraient vers les quatre élèves.

- Vous entendez ce bruit ? Réagit Neville, qui était le plus proche

- On dirait un éboulement … Commenta Jereth

- _Lumos !_ Incanta la Serdaigle

- Luna non ! Sursauta Neville

- Aaaah ! » Hurla Ron

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers Ron qui était devenu livide devant la masse grouillante d'araignée qui se formait à ses pieds. Ils lui tournaient le dos, Thomas put donc tous les pétrifier et les camoufler afin que personne ne vienne les délivrer avant la fin de la partie. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq en lice : Pansy, Ginny, Drago, Max et lui-même.

Il s'éloigna de la clairière après avoir rendu leur forme originelle aux araignées/cailloux. Le quatuor restant devait s'être caché et il ne devait pas les sous-estimer ; toutefois il doutait qu'ils arrivent à protéger la cabane complètement. La rune utilisée par Drago avait un défaut : un décalage minime dans son écriture engendrait l'anomalie _« pointe de diamant »_ dans la protection, c'est-à-dire qu'un sort lancé en ce point précis ferait tout exploser avec une puissance décuplée. Leur propre maître de Runes demandait plusieurs minutes pour l'exécuter correctement en ayant les bons matériaux. Il pouvait par conséquent déjà déduire que la rune de Drago comportait de nombreuses erreurs qui seraient fatales à leur bouclier.

Lorsqu'il revint à la cabane, il la trouva encerclée par des lianes mouvantes, à l'aspect peu engageant. Pensaient-ils qu'il allait être assez bête pour s'approcher autant ? Un sifflement attira son attention sur la gauche et un éclair de lumière bleue fusa mais Thomas était déjà loin du point d'impact, se déplaçant avec une désinvolture déconcertante. Un sortilège de Désillusion plus tard, il analysait la situation. Il devait trouver les anomalies du bouclier, mais pour cela il devait se mettre à découvert et surtout, il serait beaucoup moins attentif à son environnement.

Après un dernier scan des environs, il se lança. Thomas s'approcha et jeta un sort de protection sur la hutte. La rune ne perçut pas cette magie comme une menace mais comme un renfort et s'en servit pour se consolider, rendant visible un très bref instant le dôme bleuté … et ses nombreuses saillies blanches dispersées un peu partout. Thomas en repéra une et ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Sa chevalière crépitait, il préparait un sort d'explosion, qu'il lança. Le jet d'argent fila vers la cabane, toucha le bouclier qui s'illumina … et à la seconde d'après implosa en mille souffles de magie, projetant poussières et gravats à des centaines de mètres alentours. Thomas s'était couché et protégé avec un sort de blindage, il espérait que les autres avaient eu la bonne idée d'y penser sinon il risquait fort d'y avoir …

**[ ... TBC ...]**

* * *

Méchante cette fin ? Oui je sais. C'est pour vous encourager à reviewer ! Je marche à la frustration des lecteurs héhé !


	16. Des étincelles

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos messages de soutien. C'est agréable de constater qu'il y a un cœur derrière ces lecteurs ;)

Je ne ferai pas de réponse aux reviews pour le chapitre précédent car je suppose que vous êtes bien plus impatients de connaître la suite !

* * *

_Rappel de la situation : Thomas organise une mise en situation, et les élèves doivent protéger une cabane dans un bois factice. Thomas finit par faire exploser la protection, mais redoute les conséquences de son acte._

_« Thomas s'était couché et protégé avec un sort de blindage, il espérait que les autres avaient eu la bonne idée d'y penser sinon il risquait fort d'y avoir … »_

**Chapitre XVI**** : Des étincelles**

Des étincelles dorées. A ce stade du jeu, il pouvait bien intervenir, la leçon serait comprise. Il partit en courant vers l'origine des éclairs qui scintillaient dans le ciel. Il leva également le sort de nuit noire, n'y voyant plus d'intérêt. A quelques dizaines de mètres seulement, il trouva les quatre élèves restants. Max était assis contre un arbre, pâle comme la mort mais conscient. Pansy était agenouillée entre les deux corps étendus de Drago et Ginny, tentant de les faire parler. Leurs membres faisaient parfois des angles étranges et Thomas eut soudain très peur d'avoir été beaucoup trop loin. Cependant, un rapide examen magique lui permit de savoir que tout le monde était bien vivant. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Pansy lui sauta dessus, l'œil furieux.

« - Thomas ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Regarde-les ! Hurla-t-elle en indiquant ses deux amis au sol

- Il faut toujours faire attention et être sur ses gardes. Toujours. Que vous est-il arrivé précisément ? Tout va bien pour toi ? Questionna Thomas

- Moi oui ça va. Max a reçu un rocher dans la jambe, je pense qu'elle est fracturée. Ginny était dans la cabane, elle a été soufflée jusqu'ici, tu peux imaginer ce que ça a fait. Raconta Pansy

- Et Drago ?

- Drago lui … Il alimentait la rune en continu.

- Quoi ?! Il n'a pas fait ça ?! S'exclama Thomas, clairement suffoqué

- Si. Il s'est écroulé quand la cabane a explosé, et comme Ginny il a été projeté plus loin. Confirma Pansy

- Mais quel con ! Occupe-toi de ramener Ginny, je le prends en charge. Ordonna le Dragonnier

- Et moi ? Je fais comment ? Geignit Max

- _Exos_. Ta jambe tiendra tant que tu la mobilises. Je te conseille de te dépêcher de sortir toutefois. » Intima Thomas.

Quand Pierre vit sortir de la forêt Pansy qui transportait Ginny sur une civière, et Max qui s'écroula dès le seuil franchit, il envoya les deux groupes à la recherche des autres avec pour consigne de les ramener immobilisés s'ils ne parvenaient pas à les ranimer. Il s'occupait des premiers soins avant de transférer tous ceux qui le nécessitaient à l'infirmerie. Les autres attendaient des nouvelles. Tout le monde revint rapidement … sauf Thomas et Drago.

« - Pierre ! PIERRE ! Hurla une voix bien connue

- Je crois qu'on t'appelle. Sourit Théodore, dans son brancard

- Il me semble aussi. Je suis là Thomas ! Répondit Pierre, apercevant en même temps le jeune Dragonnier courir comme un dératé en sa direction

- Pierre il faut que tu viennes, vite ! Drago n'est pas en état, dépêche toi ! Cria Thomas, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'arrêter et repartant, courant toujours, vers la fausse forêt.

Ils furent rapidement près du blond, toujours inconscient et formidablement pâle pour quelqu'un de sa carnation.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Interrogea Pierre

- Il alimentait directement une rune de bouclier. J'ai détruit le bouclier. Résuma Thomas

- Quel crétin … Il doit avoir une transfusion.

- Une transfu ? Mais et la compatibilité ?

- Le strict minimum, il prendra des potions après. Mais si on veut le ramener c'est obligatoire, il ne tiendra pas le déplacement. Alors, toi ou moi ? Demanda Pierre

- Je vais le faire. Tu n'aimes pas les seringues. Répondit Thomas

- Thomas, je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus. Nos deux familles ont certainement du sang en commun. Je vais faire cette transfusion. »

Le lendemain midi, Thomas et Pierre se rendirent au coin infirmerie, où étaient encore alités Théo, Max, Hermione et Drago. Pierre eut un sourire goguenard en relisant les fiches des différents blessés.

« - Joli travail. Mais si tu les abîmes comme ça ils ne voudront plus combattre Voldemort tu sais. Commenta-t-il

- Ils sont tous là parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu les bons réflexes. Hermione a cru pouvoir résister au lieu de simplement esquiver. Théodore s'est entêté dans un contre sort au lieu de chercher une nouvelle solution, Max n'a pas protégé ses arrières et Drago … n'a jamais rien fait d'aussi stupide de toute sa vie. D'après toi ils sont prêts ? Questionna Thomas

- Ils sont courageux et inventifs. Mais ils manquent d'expérience et ça malheureusement je ne peux pas leur apporter. Répondit le Dragonnier

- Tu as un programme pour la suite ?

- Le corps à corps. Les mangemorts ne s'attendent pas à ce que des étudiants même pas sortis de Poudlard les attaquent à l'épée. J'ai amené mon matériel, et il faut le dupliquer pour l'entraînement. On avisera pour … plus tard.

- Pas de tir à l'arbalète ? Ça pourrait être utile contre les Harpies.

- Seulement s'ils ont des prédispositions. Nous n'avons pas le temps de leur apprendre à viser, et c'est plus dangereux pour un non-initié de manier une arbalète qu'une lame.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le son de la conversation. Elle porta immédiatement une main à son crâne.

- Ouh, ma tête ! Gémit-elle

- Parlons-en de ta tête. Je croyais que tu savais t'en servir. Attaqua Thomas

- J'ai pensé que je saurais contrer ton sort. Rétorqua Hermione

- Et l'Avada tu vas le contrer aussi ? Ne gâche pas tes forces à lutter contre un sort si tu peux simplement l'éviter.

- Je ferai attention. Comment vont les autres ?

- Ron était en état de choc mais il va s'en sortir. Ginny est sortie ce matin, elle se repose dans votre dortoir. Théo et Max devraient se réveiller et repartir dans l'après midi. L'informa Thomas

- Et … Malefoy ?

- État stable. Il récupère de ses brûlures, diverses blessures et surtout de sa descente magique. Décrit Pierre

- Il a alimenté la rune alors … Déclara Hermione, comme un constat plus qu'une question

- Oui. Grogna Thomas

- Je le lui avais déconseillé. Ginny et Pansy étaient chargées de l'en empêcher. Ajouta Hermione

- Il a du les convaincre. Déduisit Pierre. _Il semblerait que ce petit ait un fort pouvoir de persuasion, n'est-ce pas Tommy ? _Railla-t-il, en français

- _La ferme Pierrot_. » Répliqua Thomas dans la même langue

Une journée plus tard, tout le monde avait récupéré à l'exception du Serpentard, toujours endormi. Thomas s'occupait du cours de maniement d'armes pour le troisième groupe, le seul qui aurait à apprendre d'ailleurs. Toutes les catégories étaient représentées : épées à deux mains, bâtons à deux tranchants, dagues, griffes de ninja, shurikens, arbalètes … Il commença par leur demander de viser différentes cibles avec les armes de tir afin de déterminer s'il y avait des affinités. Ce fut le cas pour Max, Ragat, Jereth et Alicia. Pierre les prit en charge, il était le plus formé pour cette pratique.

Les élèves restants eurent à essayer chaque type d'armes pour déterminer avec lequel ils se sentaient le plus à l'aise. Quand tout le monde eut fait son choix, Thomas leur demanda de faire des binômes afin qu'ils commencent à s'entrainer à attaquer et parer. Il avait fait enfiler l'armure aux élèves qui auraient bien voulu la garder. Il leur promis de tout faire pour leur en trouver une vraie.

Il s'avéra que Neville se retrouva seul, aussi Thomas se proposa comme coéquipier. D'abord effrayé de devoir combattre le Dragonnier, le Gryffondor fut rassuré par l'attitude à la fois pédagogique et énergique de Thomas et il prit progressivement confiance en lui. Thomas augmenta la cadence de ses attaques et Neville, avec son bâton lesté s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ils en arrivèrent à une vitesse de duelliste qualifié et lorsque qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le reste du groupe les applaudit.

« - Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne, ça n'a rien de compliqué. Lança une voix traînante derrière eux

- Ah, la marmotte est de retour parmi nous. Bien dormi Drago ? Répondit Thomas, un peu agacé d'entendre le blond critiquer les progrès de Neville

- Comme un charme. Prêt à me venger d'hier. Rétorqua le Serpentard

- Hier ? Non, c'était il y a trois jours. Le corrigea le Dragonnier

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dormi deux jours entiers. Confirma Pansy

- Petite nature, il fallait que tu récupères. Ajouta Thomas, provocateur

- Petite nature ? On va voir ça ! Ragea Drago, vexé. Il s'empara d'un katana et vint se poster devant Thomas. Je t'attaque dans vingt secondes. 19 … 18 … 17 …

- Drago, voyons … Tenta Thomas

- 15 … 14 … Continua le blond

- Très bien, comme tu veux. » Céda Thomas.

Le Dragonnier empoigna le pommeau de sa propre épée, mais ne la sortit pas tout de suite de son fourreau. A la place il tenta encore une fois de faire entendre raison au Serpentard.

« - Drago, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- 9 … 8 … Egrena le blond

- Mais quelle tête de mule tu fais.

Dès que le décompte fut terminé, Drago se jeta sur Thomas et son arme décrivit un arc de cercle parfait qui vint buter contre la lame que Thomas avait posé en défense.

- Trop lent et trop prévisible. Dit-il en repoussant le Serpentard qui dut plier les genoux

Drago se redressa et repartit à l'attaque. Coup vertical, oblique, pointe … A chaque fois Thomas parait ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Bon, tu as montré que tu étais réveillé, on peut arrêter maintenant ? Demanda le Dragonnier avec le ton d'un parent à son enfant agité

- Ah, tu fatigues hein ? S'exclama le Serpentard

- Drago tu es ridicule.

- Arrête de parler et bats-toi.

Thomas ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond tenait absolument à faire ce combat. Que cherchait-il à prouver ? Il n'avait aucune chance de battre un Dragonnier, à moins d'avoir lui-même suivi leur entraînement, ce qui était peu probable. Néanmoins il s'entêtait et porta un nouveau coup vers Thomas qui le contra une fois de plus, sans répliquer.

- Tu ne sais donc rien faire d'autre que te défendre ? Gronda le blond, l'œil mauvais

- Drago, je te le demande gentiment, arrêtons ça.

- Même pas en rêve. Je veux ma revanche.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Thomas para une énième attaque bien plus vicieuse que les autres puis, d'un mouvement souple et rapide, il fit tomber Drago, posa un pied sur son thorax et la pointe de sa lame contre la gorge blanche.

- Bon, maintenant le combat est terminé, ça suffit. Tu peux lâcher ton arme. Déclara-t-il, plus durement.

Drago sembla hésiter puis il posa son katana sur le sol. Thomas fit de même et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Le Serpentard agrippa le bras tendu et s'en servit comme balancier pour faire tomber l'autre garçon. Le Dragonnier roula, resta accroché à la main de Drago qu'il entraina avec lui avant de le bloquer sur le ventre grâce à une clef de bras.

- Drago ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Lâche-moi ! Rugit le blond en se débattant avec vigueur. Toutefois, il ne faisait pas le poids face au brun, plus grand, plus lourd, plus musclé et plus entraîné.

Pierre, alerté par les cris et les bruits de lutte, arriva au pas de course.

- Thomas ? Tout va bien ?

- Drago est devenu fou ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.

- Ses yeux !

- Quoi ses yeux ?

- Comment sont ses yeux ?

Passé la surprise de la demande, il se pencha pour voir les yeux de Drago. Et en effet, ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Tout d'abord, ils n'étaient plus de ce gris-bleu qui faisait tant se pâmer les filles, mais plutôt verts clairs avec un liseré gris roche. Et surtout, ils étaient injectés de sang. En fixant une seconde de plus Thomas vit l'iris changer de couleur et passer au bleu vif.

- Ils changent de couleur. Et ils sont injectés de sang.

- Il nous fait un choc magique, immobilise le il faut le ramener à l'infirmerie.

- Désolé Drago, c'est pour ton bien. Déclara Thomas avant que le blond n'acquiert la rigidité caractéristique du _Petrificus Totalus_.

Pierre et Thomas transportèrent le blond sur un des lits blancs. Le plus vieux alla chercher une fiole dans l'armoire à potions pendant que Thomas veillait sur le Serpentard. Le Dragonnier revint avec une petite bouteille contenant un liquide argenté et pailleté.

- C'est un stabilisateur. Tes magicocytes sont trop actifs par rapport aux siennes, son organisme ne parvient à ne les intégrer.

- Pourquoi une telle agressivité ? En toute logique il devrait être malade, fatigué, pas déchaîné.

- Un dérèglement magique entraîne souvent un désordre psychologique ou un trouble du comportement. Normalement, après ça il devrait aller mieux. Sinon il faudra attendre l'arrivée de Gaïa. Déclara Pierre

- Eh mais c'est pour bientôt ! S'exclama Thomas, prenant soudainement conscience du calendrier

- Oui, pour ce soir en fait.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais elle avait dit …

- Ils sont allés un peu plus vite que prévu. Je crois que Gaïa a fait une petite exception avec les Cleptemps. Expliqua Pierre le sourire aux lèvres

- Voldemort va vite savoir que des Dragonniers sont présents.

- Nous allons essayer de cacher les dragons. Mais il va sentir l'afflux de pouvoir je pense.

- Et ça va l'attirer. Mais il sera méfiant. Cela nous laisse peu de temps. Je dois aller parler à Dumbledore.

- Il renforçait les protections de Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le trouves.

- Poudlard ! J'avais presque oublié !

- Ne t'excite pas, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller tant que Gaïa ne sera pas arrivée.

- Oui, tu as raison … On peut laisser Drago ici ?

- Retourne auprès des groupes, explique-leur que je dois surveiller son état. Essaye d'entrainer tout le monde. Leurs boucliers sont vraiment … à perfectionner. Commenta diplomatiquement le plus vieux

- D'accord. J'y retourne alors. »

Plus la journée avançait et plus Thomas était nerveux. Ils arrivaient ce soir … Sa deuxième famille, ses compagnons d'armes, ses amis … Et puis son dragon. Le lien privilégié qu'il avait tissé avec le saurien géant lui manquait terriblement. Il espérait que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas trop de l'avoir laissé au Temple pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il était en mission. Il alla plusieurs fois voir si l'état de Drago était stabilisé, mais pour le moment ses yeux n'avaient pas toujours pas retrouvé leur couleur naturelle. Pierre avait levé le sort de pétrification, très désagréable, et l'avait remplacé par une potion de sommeil.

Aux alentours de dix huit heures, le miroir qu'il avait en poche se mit à chauffer et il le déplia pour prendre la communication. C'était le professeur Rogue, qui n'était pas dans ses bien aimés cachots mais à l'extérieur, à priori sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Professeur Rogue, un problème ?

- Problème, je ne sais pas monsieur … _Trape_. Jugez par vous-même. Grinça le maitre de Potions, faisant pivoter le miroir. Et Thomas put voir deux dragons au beau milieu du terrain, paraissant tout à fait à l'aise dans cet environnement humain.

- J'arrive ! Clama-t-il en refermant vivement le miroir et en sortant précipitamment de la salle.

Il se sentit nauséeux quelques instants, le temps que les effets du changement de temporalité se passent. Il courait comme un dératé à travers les couloirs. Gaïa était là, mais surtout, elle avait emmené son dragon. Il déboula sur le terrain de Quidditch, toujours en courant après s'être frayé un passage parmi les élèves attroupés près des portes mais retenus par les professeurs.

Au centre du terrain, un des dragons tourna vivement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, renifla l'air deux ou trois fois puis tourna l'ensemble de son corps imposant … et chargea. Rugissements et course à l'appui, n'importe quel humain sensé aurait immédiatement cherché un abri pour se cacher du saurien. Thomas lui continua sa course, un immense sourire illuminant ses traits. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, le dragon déplia ses ailes majestueuses et prit assez d'altitude en quelques secondes pour attraper le dragonnier entre ses pattes avant et décoller avec lui. Quelques mètres plus haut, les élèves entendirent un grand cri. Le dragon venait de lancer le jeune homme en l'air et ce-dernier hurlait non pas de peur, mais de joie.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux suivirent la réception parfaitement calculée du Dragonnier sur le dos du reptile et le rire de Thomas retentit longtemps dans l'air. Les Serpentards présents comprirent bien mieux pourquoi il semblait tellement à l'aise en Quidditch, et pourquoi il prenait autant de risques. Pour lui, c'était … _amusant._

Au terme de quelques minutes, Thomas fit revenir son dragon sur la terre ferme, voyant Gaïa qui l'attendait et le directeur qui le fixait avec grand intérêt. Il était accompagné de Rogue, qui l'avait prévenu, ainsi que de la directrice adjointe. Il rejoignit le petit groupe et Gaïa reprit la parole.

« - Monsieur Dumbledore, avez-vous renforcé les défenses de cette école ?

- Je m'y suis attelé en compagnie de mes collaborateurs dont je ne doute pas de l'efficacité. Lui répondit le directeur de Poudlard

- Je ne la remets pas en cause. Mais nous sommes passés une première fois sans déclencher aucun mécanisme de défense, ni d'alerte si j'en crois votre surprise initiale. Poudlard n'est pas protégée monsieur le directeur. Thomas, tu l'as trouvée ? Demanda Gaïa

- Oui, mais je n'y ai pas touché. Elle est restée inactive très longtemps, je ne sais pas encore comment elle va réagir. Répondit Thomas

- Nous allons nous y rendre sur le champ. Déclara la Mère des Dragonniers

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Intervint Mac Gonagall

- Du noyau de Poudlard. Son âme. C'est grâce à elle que nous allons pouvoir créer une défense correcte pour cette école. Lui expliqua Gaïa

- Le directeur a déjà fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire. Protesta la directrice adjointe

- Il n'est pas entré dans l'antichambre. Et tant mieux, sinon vous n'auriez plus de directeur. Contra Thomas

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Questionna Rogue

- L'antichambre est mortelle pour les sorciers. Il nous faut les compétences de Seth et Akshay pour l'antimagie. Pierre nous sera utile pour les runes. Gaïa pour la connexion, avec Idriis. Et je parlerai à Poudlard. Répondit Thomas, s'adressant en même temps à Gaïa.

- Jeune homme, malgré toutes vos capacités je ne pense pas que ce soit à vous de … Commença le maitre des Potions

- Professeur, j'ai étudié cette structure des semaines entières. Je suis revenu à Poudlard dans ce but. Si quelqu'un sait ce qu'il doit faire c'est moi, sauf votre respect. Le coupa Thomas

- Je vois que vos nouvelles … fonctions ne vous ont pas rendu plus humble. Grogna le directeur de Serpentard

- Je ne tiens pas à laisser quelqu'un de valeur se tuer par méconnaissance de l'organisation magique d'un tel édifice. Vous ne savez rien sur la répartition des flux magiques, ni sur leurs impulsions aléatoires, le facteur de dispersion ou leur interaction avec les énergies atomiques. Et sans ça, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Rétorqua le jeune Dragonnier.

Rogue, par son silence et son regard noir, s'avoua vaincu. Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils à l'écoute de l'argumentation de Thomas. Ses références étaient dignes des théories les plus avancées, que les Langues-de-Plomb du Ministère ne faisaient qu'évoquer. Elles allaient même plus loin, sûrement à cause d'une influence moldue. C'était un domaine très complexe et le garçon semblait le maîtriser sur le bout des doigts.

- Bon, on se met en route ? Voldy ne va pas faire un pique-nique pour nous attendre. Relança Thomas

- Seth, Akshay et Idriis sont en route. Thomas, dis à Mazreth d'arrêter de frimer, les élèves n'en peuvent plus. Lui demanda Gaïa

- Désolé, il a toujours été un peu exhibitionniste. » S'excusa Thomas avant de rappeler mentalement son dragon à l'ordre.

Ce dernier s'efforçait en-effet de faire le plus de pirouettes possibles en un minimum de temps, tout en projetant flammes et fumée tout autour de lui. Quand il redescendit enfin, les élèves les plus téméraires s'étaient approchés dans les gradins. Les professeurs parvinrent, sûrement à grand renfort de menaces de retenues, à les faire rentrer dans l'enceinte du château.

Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, les trois autres Dragonniers arrivèrent, chacun sur le dos de son dragon. Le terrain de Quidditch commençait à devenir un peu étroit pour contenir tous les sauriens qui montraient les premiers signes d'inconfort. Leur Dragonnier les autorisèrent à retourner à la base dans la forêt tandis qu'ils empruntaient le chemin du château, le directeur sur les talons. Il avait négocié le droit de les accompagner au moins jusqu'à la fameuse salle.

**[ TBC ]**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que cette reprise vous satisfait (croise les doigts).**  
**

Pas énormément d'action dans ce chapitre, mais les Dragonniers sont arrivés !

Les choses commencent donc à se mettre en place ...

Un commentaire, une réaction, un avis à faire partager ? Review !


	17. Poudlard en interne

Me revoilà !

Nous je n'étais pas perdue à des milliers de kilomètres d'un ordinateur...

Bien que si vous vous découvrez des pulsions meurtrières c'est peut-être ce que je vais plaider ahem ...

Sachant que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté, je vous poste rapidement ce chapitre, en espérant n'avoir perdu personne au passage !

Une bonne nouvelle pour vous cependant : la fin est proche ! J'ai achevé à l'instant le vingt-deuxième chapitre d'une histoire qui devrait en comporter moins de vingt cinq !

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

_Petit rappel des évènements : Les Dragonniers arrivent enfin à Poudlard, Thomas sort donc de la salle d'entrainement pour les rejoindre. Gaïa, leur chef, est en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore et l'on apprend que la défense du château est à revoir. Après une joute verbale avec Rogue, Thomas part chercher l'âme de Poudlard afin d'y remédier._

* * *

**Chapitre XVII : Poudlard en interne  
**

Thomas guidait le petit groupe dans le dédale de couloirs, se repérant par les flux circulant dans la pierre même du château. La magie de Poudlard était très spécifique elle pulsait littéralement, dispersant chaque instant ses particules jusqu'au sommet des tours puis se rétractant quasi totalement tout ceci en quelques centièmes de seconde. Pour tout système de mesure basique, la fréquence était trop élevée pour être détectée mais à force d'analyse, Thomas était parvenu à localiser le point où la magie semblait disparaître. L'âme de Poudlard.

Après être passés chercher Pierre, et laissé des instructions aux différents groupes, ils arrivèrent dans des couloirs peu fréquentés, poussiéreux, plus sombres. Les tableaux n'étaient pas animés et les escaliers ne bougeaient jamais. Comme si la magie était attirée ailleurs, concentrée. Pourtant, aucune aura ne se dégageait, tout semblait parfaitement normal.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est ici Thomas ? Je ne sens vraiment rien. Déclara Seth. C'était une jeune femme de vingt ans, l'exemple typique des beautés froides de l'Est –longs cheveux noirs, peau claire et de grands yeux bleus envoûtants- mais elle était aussi extrêmement douée et dangereuse.

- J'en suis certain. Les runes sont très puissantes. C'est Poudlard je te rappelle. Les quantités de magie qui ont circulé ici sont astronomiques. Tout est gavé d'énergie. Confirma Thomas

- On aurait peut-être du demander à Shijô de nous accompagner. Douta Akshay. C'était le maître en antimagie des Dragonniers, il avait enseigné son art à Seth. Il affichait une petite trentaine d'années et un éternel sourire sur son visage tanné par le soleil de l'Inde.

- Il n'y avait pas la place. Seth et toi êtes les plus calés en antimagie. Pierre est un maitre de Runes, je lui fais confiance. Gaïa connaît les portails et Idriis est son disciple. Ça fait déjà six personnes pour une opération risquée. Et je suppose que la pièce n'est pas grande.

- Sept personnes. Intervint Albus, se comptant dans l'opération

- Je crains monsieur le directeur que vous ne puissiez pas entrer avec nous. Vous ne possédez pas l'entraînement nécessaire pour résister aux distorsions du champ d'antimagie. Le contra Akshay

- Il en va de votre sécurité et de la réussite de l'opération. » Ajouta Pierre

Les Dragonniers n'étaient pas disposés à céder et le directeur dut renoncer. Mais comment une salle avec un tel pouvoir pouvait-elle exister au sein même de Poudlard ? Surtout sans qu'il soit au courant il savait par exemple que la Salle sur Demande se trouvait quelque part dans le château, sans pouvoir la situer. Mais quelque chose d'aussi gros que le noyau de Poudlard, tout de même …

Pierre avait commencé à chercher des traces de runes pour localiser l'entrée. Seth et Akshay préparaient leurs sorts pour contrer l'antimagie pendant que Gaïa, Idriis et Thomas restaient en arrière, prêts à intervenir en cas de problème. Dumbledore observait le tout d'un air grave et concentré.

Soudainement, Pierre s'agita. Aussitôt, Akshay et Seth se postèrent derrière lui. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et déployèrent un champ de force doré et opaque, ne laissant rien voir des activités des trois Dragonniers. Une longue minute plus tard, Pierre réapparut.

« La porte est ouverte. Seth maintient le champ d'isolation et Akshay a lancé celui d'antimagie mais dès que tout le monde sera entré ils se concentreront tous les deux sur l'antimagie. C'est ce qui nous paraît le plus sage. Monsieur le directeur, si vous souhaitez vous rendre utile, vous pouvez toujours isoler la zone quand le dôme aura disparu. On va devoir faire vite. » Tous acquiescèrent et les Dragonniers passèrent le bouclier doré.

Un pan entier de mur avait disparu. On pouvait voir une salle circulaire, cylindrique même. Les murs étaient faits de pierre blanche, comme une seule pièce taillée directement dans la roche. En son centre, un tourbillon blanc s'élevait en une colonne lumineuse et remuante pour rejoindre le plafond divisé en centaines d'arches. La colonne se divisait, la magie empruntait les différents chemins et paraissait redescendre en coulant sur les murs pour ensuite glisser et revenir vers le tourbillon.

« - Bien. Pierre tu consolides l'antimagie avec Seth et Akshay. Thomas, Idriis vous allez m'assister pour le portail de connexion. Idriis, une fois ouvert il faudra se retirer pour laisser Thomas parler seul et garder le portail ouvert. Et il ne pourra plus nous apporter de l'énergie, fais attention. Organisa Gaïa

- On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, c'est ma maison, elle ne tombera pas. » Rajouta Thomas

Les Dragonniers se mirent en place. Pendant qu'Akshay maintenait leur protection, Pierre et Seth firent apparaître une énorme bulle aux reflets violets menaçants, la poussèrent vers la colonne et lui firent englober la source. Un énorme rugissement se fit entendre et ils cessèrent immédiatement la manœuvre.

« - Le château est imprégné de magie. On ne peut pas l'isoler, même un court instant. Constata Gaïa, la mine sombre

- On ne peut pas non plus y aller directement. Notre magie serait aspirée et immédiatement redistribuée à travers tout le château ! Ajouta Akshay

- Dans ce cas … Il faut la laisser être aspirée. Conclut Thomas

- Quoi ? Tu es fou ! C'est mortel je te rappelle ! Réagit immédiatement Pierre

- J'ai ma théorie. Je prends le risque. Insista Thomas

- Pas moi ! Thomas, ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce c'est plus de 2000 ans de magie, on est à Poudlard, ce château est bâti sur un nœud magique important. Tu seras mort avant d'avoir compris que … Fulmina Pierre

- Pierre, je sais ce que Thomas va tenter. Nous avons étudié cet aspect au Temple avant de partir. Je n'approuve pas mais s'il veut tenter on ne peut l'empêcher. Intervint Gaïa

- Il va se tuer !

- Fais lui confiance. Et cesse de le couver comme un poussin.

- Merci Gaïa. J'aurais besoin que vous étendiez le bouclier le plus près possible de la colonne. Demanda Thomas

- Ça on peut le faire. Allez c'est partit. » Lança Seth

Les cinq Dragonniers se concentrèrent sur le bouclier d'antimagie qu'ils firent progresser jusqu'au tourbillon de magie. Plus ils s'approchaient et plus la résistance était forte. Ils furent forcés de s'arrêter à trois mètres du flux magique. Au-delà, le grondement reprenait et mettait en danger leur position. Pendant cette phase, Thomas s'était concentré un peu à l'écart. Seth le prévint de leur problème il acquiesça, s'approcha au plus près de la barrière et … jaillit hors de la protection pour marcher en direction de la colonne.

La première seconde il ne sentit rien mais fut violemment ralenti, comme s'il devait marcher dans une épaisse mélasse qui alourdissait ses pas. A la deuxième seconde il avait déjà l'impression de suffoquer mais il continua d'avancer. Au bout de cinq secondes c'était comme si son sang était en ébullition. Chaque pas était une lutte qu'il voulait continuer de gagner en dépit de la douleur intense qu'il ressentait. Il tomba à genoux en cherchant de l'air et, tournant la tête, vit l'expression horrifiée des Dragonniers mais surtout l'air décidé de Pierre. Comme s'il voulait venir le chercher. Deux pas encore et il serait dans la colonne. Il était si près du but, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que ce soit interrompu.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il se remit sur ses pieds et parcourut les derniers centimètres. Sa main toucha les ondulations de magie, il eut l'impression qu'on la lui arrachait. Et quand il plongea au cœur de la lumière blanche, il crut mourir. Même sous Doloris il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Chaque infime parcelle de son corps était comme découpée, transpercée par une immense aiguille qui tirait hors de lui toute son énergie vitale. Il voulut hurler mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Était-il déjà disloqué ? Non, il sentait son cœur battre dans son crâne. Il était vivant.

C'est alors qu'Elle arriva. Chacune de ses cellules fut oppressée par cette gigantesque entité. Son cerveau était tellement comprimé que Thomas pensa qu'il allait lui ressortir par les oreilles. Il devait avoir perdu au moins cinquante centimètres. Il se recroquevilla en position foetale pour tenter de se protéger mais la gigantesque présence était toujours là. Puis, plus rien. Et à nouveau, ce poids énorme partout autour et à l'intérieur de lui. Poudlard le testait. Comment communiquer avec elle, sans magie ? Alors il comprit. Il avait malgré tout gardé ses boucliers mentaux. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible et pourtant … Il ouvrit largement son esprit, ne cacha rien et leva toutes ses barrières. Immédiatement, la pression décrut. Il sentait cette imposante présence parcourir sa tête avec une précision et une douceur insoupçonnée.

Puis Poudlard lui parla. Ce n'étaient pas des mots, ou des images ni des sons. Ils communiquaient par idées, ou un autre système que Thomas, bien qu'il le vivait, ne parvint pas à saisir. Le Dragonnier lui parla de Voldemort, de ses troupes et du mal qui allait régner, des élèves et de la bataille qui allait s'engager. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était certain que le château avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Il tenta également de lui parler du plan qu'ils avaient prévu de monter et de ce qu'ils attendaient de la magie millénaire que le château abritait. Ayant terminé d'exposer ses idées, et espérant que tout avait bien été transmis, le Dragonnier attendit la réponse.

Thomas fut brusquement éjecté de la colonne de magie et atterrit comme une poupée de chiffon aux pieds des autres Dragonniers. Il fut alors pris de convulsions de plus en plus violentes qui Gaïa ne put stopper qu'en lui lançant un sort qui le placerait dans un profond coma. C'était ce qui arrivait aux sorciers qu'on privait de leur magie. Tous les Dragonniers étaient livides. Soudain, Seth poussa un cri en indiquant le centre de la pièce. La colonne venait de former un long filament qui arrivait vers eux. Akshay fronça les sourcils quand il vit la langue blanche s'approcher extrêmement près du mur d'antimagie. Gaïa intervint : « Elle veut atteindre Thomas. Ménage-lui un passage. Le plus petit possible. »

Akshay obéit et créa un minuscule conduit entre le corps de Thomas et l'extérieur de la bulle, chemin que le filament magique s'empressa d'emprunter pour plonger directement dans les narines et les oreilles du Dragonnier étendu par terre. Thomas fut soulevé du sol et se réveilla en prenant une longue inspiration. Idriis lâcha un soupir de soulagement pendant que Seth et Akshay refermaient le conduit Pierre rattrapa Thomas avant qu'il ne chute.

« - Thomas ça va ? Appela Pierre. Le plus jeune papillonna des yeux. Thomas, tu m'entends ?

- Oui Pierrot, je t'entends.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Akshay

- Bien … Je crois.

- Qu'est-ce que Poudlard a dit ? Questionna Idriis

- Elle a dit … Je suis toi. Répondit Thomas

- Pardon ?

- C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. _Je suis toi_.

- Tu es Poudlard ? Reprit Pierre

- Je pense plutôt qu'une partie de Poudlard est passée en Thomas quand sa magie lui a été rendue. Corrigea Gaïa

- On ferait mieux de continuer cette discussion ailleurs, la colonne est agitée. » Les coupa Seth

Les Dragonniers se replièrent rapidement hors de la salle dans un ordre bien étudié, laissant les professionnels de l'antimagie les protéger. Une fois la colonne maîtrisée, Gaïa referma le passage en activant les différentes runes aux alentours. Pierre portait toujours Thomas, qui récupérait de sa coupure magique. A l'extérieur le directeur les attendait, accompagné de Drago.

« - Les voilà monsieur Malefoy.

- Nous pensons avoir réussi monsieur Dumbledore. Cela n'a pas été sans mal. Déclara Gaïa

- J'ai senti une grosse secousse au début. S'inquiéta le directeur

- Notre première hypothèse était mauvaise. Mais nous avons trouvé un autre moyen. Le rassura la chef des Dragonniers

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pierre, repose moi s'il te plait. Réagit Thomas en apercevant le blond aux côtés du vieux mage

- Tommy, tu ne tiens pas debout … Protesta Pierre

- Pierre, s'il te plaît ! Insista Thomas

Pierre accéda à la demande du plus jeune et le déposa. Il tremblait et devait se tenir au mur pour tenir debout mais il refusa toute aide et s'avança vers Drago qui tenait un parchemin serré dans sa main gauche.

- Thomas, mon père m'a … envoyé un ultimatum. Ils seront là demain, et il dit que ce ne sont pas deux dragons et trois sorciers qui vont leur faire peur.

- Ils n'ont donc pas vu le gros de la troupe et il ne sait pas qui nous sommes. Déduisit Idriis

- Voldemort est de toute façon extrêmement orgueilleux. Il ne reculera pas devant grand chose, surtout qu'il pense Harry Potter totalement absent. Ajouta Thomas

- Thomas, nous ne sommes pas prêts. Demain il va falloir se battre et ils sont tous incapables de tenir une arme correctement ! S'exclama Drago

- Demain en temps réel ça nous laisse plus de temps dans les salles d'entraînement. Je veux que vous ayez confiance en vous. Si vous n'y croyez pas, personne ne le fera à votre place. Seth, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous pour finir l'entraînement. Je pourrais avoir besoin de tes talents. Répliqua Thomas, calme et sûr de lui

- D'accord. Je te suis. Répondit la jeune femme

- Quant à moi je retourne au campement. On comptait effectuer un deuxième vol avec Gal pour voir si quelque chose avait changé. Akshay et Idriis je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de vous au campement. Expliqua Gaïa

- Un campement ? Ne préférez vous pas une chambre au château ? Proposa Dumbledore

- Merci monsieur le directeur mais nous préférons ne pas laisser nos dragons seuls, surtout vu les conditions. De plus cela pourrait perturber un peu plus vos élèves et nous désavantager en cas d'attaque surprise. Déclina Gaïa

Les arguments de la Mère des Dragonniers étaient tous fondés et raisonnables, aussi Dumbledore ne put les parer et fut contraint d'acquiescer. Le groupe se sépara en deux, une partie rejoignant la Salle sur Demande et l'autre le terrain de Quidditch.

Le petit groupe de Thomas, de retour à la Salle sur Demande, fut accueilli avec appréhension : encore de l'entraînement ? Clément envers les étudiants, le Dragonnier leur accorda le reste de la journée pour se détendre, et aller voir les élèves qui étaient restés à l'extérieur. Cependant, les trois collègues se lancèrent rapidement dans une discussion stratégique et logistique dont Drago se sentit exclu. Il partit rejoindre Blaise, Théo et Pansy qui se trouvaient en grande conversation avec les Gryffondors. Un événement de moins en moins rare et étonnant. La promiscuité créait des liens et leur engagement commun leur fournissait un semblant de confiance.

Deux jours passèrent et la présence de Seth remit un peu de baume au cœur aux jeunes élèves. Les garçons se réjouissaient d'une présence féminine séduisante tandis que les filles voyaient un modèle à imiter, un idéal à atteindre. Elle apprit également aux différents groupes des rudiments d'antimagie, assez pour déstabiliser un adversaire pendant quelques minutes le temps de s'échapper. Les Dragonniers avaient conscience qu'ils ne formaient pas des soldats, ils ne faisaient que donner des armes à des enfants pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Thomas partageait son temps entre l'entraînement des groupes et sa propre remise à niveau. Les quelques mois en Angleterre l'avaient ramolli et son corps souffrait du rythme qu'il lui imposait mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être à un niveau moyen s'il affrontait Voldemort. De plus, l'épreuve avec l'âme de Poudlard ne l'avait pas aidé. Il ne parlait que très peu en dehors de l'entraînement, ne s'accordait pas de détente ou de loisirs, ce qui limita ses interactions avec ses amis et on put voir la frustration et la colère augmenter dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy pendant que les autres s'inquiétaient, Dragonniers y compris. Un tel effort était louable mais il fallait parfois décompresser.

Le troisième et dernier soir, près le dîner, Drago suivit Thomas dans la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec Pierre, parti à l'occasion rejoindre son dragon et le reste de la troupe dans la clairière. Le Serpentard prit bien soin de claquer la porte et de la fermer à clé derrière lui afin de manifester et sa présence et son mécontentement au Dragonnier.

« Je pense qu'on doit parler. » Commença-t-il, grinçant

**[ T B C ]**

* * *

Oui je sais, je suis extrêmement cruelle !

Pour avoir la suite avant l'an prochain, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : Reviews !

D'autant plus que je suis actuellement un peu plus "libre" mais que dans deux semaines je pars pour trois semaines loin, très loin de toute connexion.  
De ce fait, si je dois écrire rapidement une suite, il faut me motiver !

Bon je ne promets rien, ceux qui suivent depuis le début me connaissent certainement. Je ne désespère pas de vous offrir des productions plus régulières cependant.

Un jour, j'y arriverai !

Titre du prochain épisode = **Apparté en appartement**

_Intrigués ? Je l'espère !_


	18. Aparté en appartement

**Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien le dix-huitième chapitre de cette fiction !**

**Ayant bien conscience du temps que j'ai mis à le poster (doux euphémisme je sais), le 19 est prêt à partir pour "compenser".**

**Bonne nouvelle, j'ai entamé ce que je pense être le dernier chapitre, donc une fois que ce sera complet, plus de souci de délai !**

**Je remercie vivement et chaleureusement chaque personne qui m'a laissé une review, encouragé même après plusieurs mois d'inactivité. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite.**

**Rating M pour une partie de ce chapitre, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire  
**

* * *

_Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :_**  
**

_Le troisième et dernier soir, après le dîner, Drago suivit Thomas dans la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec Pierre, parti à l'occasion rejoindre son dragon et le reste de la troupe dans la clairière. Le Serpentard prit bien soin de claquer la porte et de la fermer à clé derrière lui afin de manifester et sa présence et son mécontentement au Dragonnier. _

_« - Je pense qu'on doit parler. Commença-t-il, grinçant_

**Chapitre XVIII : Aparté en appartement  
**

Thomas acquiesça, penaud. Il se doutait déjà du contenu de la conversation.

« Je crois aussi. Qui commence ?

- Je veux bien. Ça tombe bien j'ai plein de questions pour toi. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a entre nous exactement. Parce que depuis l'arrivée des autres Dragonniers et bien … Justement il n'y a rien. Tu passes ton temps avec ce _Pierre _qui te lance des regards mielleux toute la journée et ensuite tu t'endors dans la même chambre que lui ! Pas une seule fois tu n'es venu nous voir dans notre dortoir. Et pas une fois tu n'as eu ne serait-ce qu'un geste d'attention envers moi. Attaqua le blond, baissant la voix vers la fin

- Je … J'ai été très occupé Drago. Je devais organiser la défense, vous entraîner, me remettre à niveau et me reposer un maximum avant … S'expliqua Thomas

- Avant la bataille, oui ! Une bataille Thomas, où nous allons peut-être tous mourir ! Demain je ne serais peut-être plus qu'un nom sur une liste de victimes et le dernier souvenir que j'emporterai sera celui de mon entraînement inutile, quelle joie ! Le coupa Drago

- Il n'est pas inutile ! S'insurgea le Dragonnier

- Il le sera si je meurs Thomas … S'il te plaît, tu pourrais me donner une indication sur la façon dont je dois me comporter ? Tu ne m'as pas approché depuis des jours et je te retrouve dans les bras de ce black, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire … C'est lui ton ex ? S'exclama soudainement le blond, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux

- Drago …

- C'est lui ! Putain, alors moi je n'existe pas mais lui il dort avec toi et il te prend dans ses bras, mais tu vas me dire quoi après ? ! Cria Drago, outré

- Drago, calme toi s'il te plaît. Je ne fais rien de plus que m'entraîner avec Pierre, je te le promets. Assura Thomas, tentant de ramener le blond à plus de sérénité

- T'entraîner au corps à corps ? Ça doit être éprouvant. Gronda Drago avec rage

Les yeux de Thomas étincelèrent de colère mais le Serpentard ne voulut pas s'arrêter là ; lui aussi avait des raisons d'être en colère.

- Quoi, il y a un problème ? Insista-t-il

- Je t'interdis de sous-entendre des choses pareilles. Répondit le Dragonnier

- Tu m'interdis ? Môssieur ne daigne pas se rappeler que j'existe et maintenant il m'**interdit** de parler, voyez vous ça …

- Drago, tu exagères. Modéra Thomas

- NON je n'exagère pas ! Si c'est là tout l'intérêt que tu me portes Trape, alors très bien. Vas t'entraîner avec _Pierre_ et faites ce que vous voulez dans ce lit, je n'en ai plus rien à faire, je crève demain de toute façon.

Sur cette dernière parole, Drago se dirigea vers la porte pour laisser la scène au comble du dramatique, l'air fermement décidé à partir. Quand un Malefoy prenait une décision, il s'y tenait.

- Drago attends ! Pardonne moi.

Bon, il s'y tenait jusqu'à ce qu'une meilleure opportunité se présente à lui.

- Te pardonner ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et toi non plus d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Tu parles comme si tu allais forcément mourir Drago ! C'est faux !

- Ah ? Et qui va l'empêcher ? Tu seras bien trop occupé avec Tu-Sais-Qui et Blaise et Théo ne font pas le poids.

- Contre qui ?

- Mon père. Il m'a désigné comme cible prioritaire.

- Je vais aller dire à …

- Thomas ! C'est **toi** que je veux d'accord ? Je me fous complètement des autres … » Souffla Drago, soudainement très las.

Thomas prit -enfin- conscience de ce que cherchait le blond depuis le début. Être rassuré non pas par la puissance du Dragonnier mais par la présence du petit ami. Et déjà être assuré d'une quelconque relation assimilable à un couple. Et lui qui se disait qu'en se montrant fort il prouverait sa capacité à les défendre tous, et lui en particulier, il ne pensait pas que le Serpentard puisse être … sentimental ? Il se rendit alors compte de l'effort dont résultait cet aveu et il se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir réagi plutôt. Thomas releva la tête et s'avança doucement vers Drago.

« - Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je voulais te montrer que j'étais capable de vous protéger … Pour t'impressionner aussi un peu je dois l'avouer. Admit-il

- J'ai été très impressionné que tu m'envoies dans un coma magique en effet. Railla Drago

- Nous en avons parlé. Tu as été totalement inconscient et tu as eu des actions inconsidérées. Dès que j'ai pu j'ai réagi.

- J'ai aussi été très impressionné par l'acharnement que tu mettais à m'éviter. Autant qu'il y a deux semaines. Très fort compte tenu de l'espace qu'il y a ici. Continua le Serpentard

- Je ne t'évitais pas je … Bon si. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je t'en voulais d'avoir dit à toute l'école que j'étais Harry Potter et j'avais l'impression que si on parlait ça allait mal finir. Et puis ensuite, il y a eu les entraînements, les enchantements à faire, mon temps libre je le passais à dormir mais je pensais à toi chaque fois avant de fermer les yeux ... Excuse moi, je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner ainsi.

Au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe, Thomas se rapprochait et lorsqu'il finit sa phrase il était à quelques centimètres à peine du Serpentard. Il percevait la chaleur de son corps à proximité et pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

- J'ai vraiment été très impressionné par la relation que tu sembles avoir gardé avec ton **ex**. Persifla le blond, l'œil inquisiteur

- Drago … Tu ne peux pas me demander de le supprimer de ma vie. C'est un ami très important pour moi, il est mon mentor bien plus que mon ex. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je peux t'assurer, c'est que c'est toi que je veux. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Drago Lucius Malefoy, acceptez-vous d'être mon petit ami officiel, au vu et au sus de tous ?

- Ce n'était pas le cas avant ?

- Je préfère quand tout est dit clairement. Alors ?

- Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

- Tu m'enverras un hibou ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps. Tu sais on a un professeur vraiment très très exigeant et … En plus il est plutôt séduisant, je pense que s'il me disait oui je ne dirais pas non.

- Rien que ça hein ? Grogna Thomas, amusé, en serrant possessivement le blond dans ses bras. Drago eut un petit rire et embrassa doucement le cou du brun, remontant vers son oreille.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit. Lui chuchota-t-il

- Cette nuit ? Que vont dire les autres ? Demanda Thomas en se reculant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder

- Thomas, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un va oser dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis la plupart vont faire pareil ce soir tu sais … Il te faut une excuse pour refuser ? Se moqua le Serpentard

- Non ! Je ne refuse pas ! J'accepte avec plaisir. Je vais te chercher un pyjama.

- Un pyjama ? En voilà une chose inutile. » Déclara Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas, l'embrassa avec douceur et sensualité. Mais rapidement le baiser devint plus exigeant, les lèvres plus pressées, les mains plus baladeuses. Celles de Thomas étaient encore posées sur les hanches de Drago, bien qu'elles avaient tendance à dévier vers l'arrière, mais celles du blond parcouraient le torse musclé du Dragonnier. Drago enleva prestement la robe d'entraînement de Thomas. Surprise, quand le tissu glissa sur le sol, le brun se trouva être en sous-vêtements. Un brasier s'alluma dans l'œil du blond qui le poussa sur le lit et vint se coller contre lui, encore tout habillé.

Il embrassa ses joues, ses lèvres, son nez, sa mâchoire, ses épaules tout en faisant de légers mouvements de bassin destinés à l'allumer. Il accentua la pression en même temps qu'il commença à mordiller le cou du brun qui jusque là se laissait faire. Cependant, en sentant ces dents sur sa peau il eut un sursaut et d'une seule impulsion échangea leurs places. Thomas se retrouvait allongé sur Drago et tenait ses deux poignets. Il eut un sourire coquin en détaillant son _prisonnier_, juste avant de faire disparaître la quasi totalité de ses vêtements. Le Serpentard glapit en se retrouvant soudainement en boxer et tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de Thomas. Il aimait mener la danse.

Après quelques manœuvres pas tout à fait fair-play, mais d'un Serpentard il ne fallait pas en attendre moins, il était agenouillé derrière Thomas, son torse collé au dos musclé et ses mains libres d'explorer tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Thomas vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, exposant son cou et s'abandonnant aux caresses.

« - Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? Souffla-t-il doucement. Drago réfléchit un instant et répondit.

- Non, pas encore.

- Pas encore ? Ce qui veut dire ? Insista Thomas

- Tu seras peut-être pardonné, ça dépend. Continua Drago

- De quoi ?

- Et bien … Disons … De l'habileté de ta bouche ? Osa le blond, le souffle un peu court.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas encore dépassé le stade des caresses mutuelles mais leur compétence pour le reste était un sujet de boutade, autant au sein de leur cercle amical que dans leur relation de couple. Thomas se tourna vers Drago avec un regard à faire fondre un iceberg.

- D'accord. » Répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Drago en frissonna d'excitation. Il n'avait plus envie de dominer tout d'un coup.

Thomas se releva, l'attira au bord du lit et lui enleva lentement son boxer en ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Il se mit à genoux devant lui, passa sa main gauche derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher et l'embrasser avec passion pendant que sa main droite évoluait déjà plus bas, l'effleurait, l'excitait. Puis il se détacha de ses lèvres, et descendit doucement, très lentement sur le cou, le torse où il agaça les mamelons de sa langue, le nombril dont il fit le tour avec application, le creux de l'aine qu'il suçota et l'intérieur des cuisses blanches mais musclées qu'il embrassa avec déférence. Drago était tendu au maximum et tentait d'attirer le brun vers son désir plus qu'apparent. Quand enfin Thomas se décida à abréger la torture de Drago, ce-dernier crut qu'il allait se rendre immédiatement à la suite de la sensation indescriptible qui l'envahissait, mais Thomas arrêta aussitôt. Le blond lâcha un cri de frustration qui provoqua le rire du brun. Son souffle vint taquiner le sexe humidifié et le blond frissonna. Voyant cela, Thomas se rapprocha de nouveau et une langue mutine vint jouer légèrement sans jamais s'attarder. Son regard lui était fixé sur Drago, guettant la moindre réaction.

« - Je continue à une condition. Déclara alors Thomas

- Laquelle ? Demanda Drago d'un ton qui dénotait qu'il aurait accédé à n'importe quelle demande

- Garde les yeux ouverts. » Murmura le Dragonnier d'une voix rauque

En appui sur ses bras, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Thomas, Drago le vit s'approcher de sa verge avec une lenteur affolante qui allait certainement le faire mourir de frustration. Quelques minutes plus tard toutefois, il haletait de plaisir, une main crispée dans les cheveux châtains. Thomas savait se débrouiller, il le rendait fou. Ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de la bouche du Dragonnier mais celui-ci ne changeait pas de rythme … à moins de l'avoir décidé. Drago gémissait de plus en plus fort et savait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour jouir. Il trouva la force d'interrompre Thomas avant que ça n'arrive et le brun vint l'embrasser en laissant ses mains terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, recueillant ses gémissements de plaisir.

Drago s'écroula ensuite sur le dos, tous les muscles relâchés. Thomas se redressa et vint s'allonger au-dessus de lui après les avoir nettoyés. Il avait croisé ses jambes avec celles du blond et reposait en appui sur ses coudes, juste à la bonne hauteur pour avoir une vue magnifique sur un Serpentard alangui.

« - Je suis pardonné maintenant ? Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de ce-dernier

- Oh oui. Souffla Drago

- J'ai envie de toi … Laisse moi te faire l'amour. Continua Thomas

Drago sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur.

- Me faire l'amour ? Maintenant ? S'exclama-t-il un peu affolé

- Hmm … Oui, maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup. Confirma le brun, un sourire aux lèvres

Drago jeta un œil vers le caleçon, toujours présent, du Dragonnier.

- Impossible. Déclara le Serpentard d'un ton mortellement sérieux

- Pourquoi impossible ? Questionna Thomas, surpris

- Mais … Tu … Ça ne passera pas ! Protesta-t-il

Thomas eut un instant d'incompréhension puis il sourit.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? Déduisit-il

- Pas de ce côté. Et ça me convient parfaitement. Je ne suis pas … passif ! Se renfrogna le blond

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, il y a moyen d'être tout à fait actif.

- Thomas, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. J'ai pas envie.

- Tu n'as pas envie ou tu as peur ? Je te promets sur tout ce que j'ai que je prendrai soin de toi comme jamais. Déclara Thomas, le regard brûlant de passion. Il accompagna sa promesse d'un mouvement lascif de bassin qui aida Drago Junior à se réveiller.

- Et si … Si ça … bloque ?

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Drago. Si jamais tu es trop anxieux, je ne te forcerai pas. Si tu as trop d'appréhension ça ne sera pas très agréable.

- D'a … D'accord. Je te fais confiance.

- Merci Dray. Je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le meilleur moment de sexe de ta vie

- Le meilleur de ma vie ?

- Et bien le meilleur … jusqu'à ce que je recommence.

- Vantard ! »

Drago gratifia Thomas d'une tape sur la tête puis l'embrassa lascivement, tentant visiblement de faire passer son angoisse. Le Dragonnier s'allongea à côté de lui et s'attela à faire passer ce moment de stress avant d'entamer une nouvelle phase dans leur relation. Il voulait vraiment que ce moment soit inoubliable, tant les circonstances étaient spéciales. Demain, ils se battraient et chacun pouvait être blessé … mais il ne laisserait personne faire de mal à Drago.

Les deux hommes partageaient les mêmes peurs, les mêmes appréhensions et les mêmes désirs. Aussi, la nuit fut-elle pour eux un moyen d'exprimer tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en eux, leur possessivité et leur attachement à l'autre, leur angoisse et leurs espoirs. Et ainsi, Drago ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il sentit Thomas s'endormir en raffermissant la prise qu'il avait sur ses hanches, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui si c'était possible, comme pour le protéger. Le lendemain réservait bien des incertitudes et Drago profita jusqu'à la dernière seconde de la situation, du calme et de la sécurité qu'il ressentait encore.

Au petit matin, lorsque Drago se réveilla, il était seul. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment mais il en fut blessé. Il avait espéré que Thomas avait compris qu'il aurait voulu profiter de sa présence un peu plus longtemps. Peut-être que finalement il ne voulait pas l'aider contre son père, qu'il voulait qu'il se débrouille seul … La boule d'angoisse qu'il trainait depuis des jours revint et gonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Il commençait à rassembler ses vêtements lorsque la deuxième porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et laissa passer Thomas, en sous vêtements.

« - Tu t'en vas ? Questionna le Dragonnier, surpris

Drago reposa son pantalon et vint directement se coller contre le torse de Thomas.

- J'ai cru que tu étais déjà parti.

- Je ne serais pas parti comme un voleur. Et puis j'ai encore plein d'instructions à vous donner.

- Est-ce qu'on sait comment ça va arriver ?

- D'après les derniers rapports, Voldemort compte arriver par la forêt interdite et il ne sait pas que ses déplacements sont suivis. Il faut dire qu'il a mis en place un dispositif de camouflage plutôt efficace.

- On connait le nombre de soldats ?

- Impossible à dire pour les mangemorts, par-contre on sait déjà qu'il y aura pas mal de créatures très dangereuses. La principale mission des élèves, votre mission, sera d'empêcher ces créatures de pénétrer dans Poudlard.

- Quel genre ? Des Scroutts ?

- Chimère, manticore, quintaped … On redoute un autre Basilic également.

- Des chimères ? Mais nous n'avons jamais appris à nous battre contre ça !

- Vous avez des boucliers. Vous avez des pièges. Et vous avez votre cerveau.

- Des chimères Thomas !

- Nous serons là Drago. Je te promets que nous ferons tout pour qu'il y ait le moins de dégâts possibles durant cette bataille. Mais c'est une guerre et c'est dangereux.

- Comment tu vas leur dire ça sans provoquer la panique ?

- En insistant sur le fait que vous êtes tous capables de vous en sortir. Personne ne vous demandera d'être un héros, juste de sauver votre peau et éventuellement d'aider un peu. Vas te doucher et mets ton armure, je rassemble tout le monde dans la salle pour un dernier briefing et ensuite je rejoindrai les Dragonniers.

- Eh, ne me donne pas des ordres comme ça !

- Pourtant ça ne semblait pas te déranger la nuit dernière.

- Crétin ! »

Drago frappa l'arrière du crâne de Thomas tout en souriant puis il s'habilla rapidement pour faire le voyage jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

**Le chapitre 19 suit !**


	19. Au commencement

**Chapitre XIX : Au commencement  
**

La douche fit du bien à Drago, mais il fut surpris de ne croiser aucun de ses amis. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? En sortant de la cabine il entendit la cloche de rassemblement mais ne se pressa pas, après tout il connaissait déjà le contenu du discours des Dragonniers. Il préféra se pencher sur sa tenue de combat. Complète mais vraiment pas simple à enfiler ; heureusement qu'il était formé avec les tenues de l'aristocratie sorcière !

Il commença par le pantalon renforcé en cuir de Graphorn, puis il enfila un premier maillot destiné à protéger ses fonctions vitales au laçage sur le côté un peu compliqué. Il mit ensuite un second maillot à manches longues et compléta le haut de sa tenue par ce que les enfants de moldus avaient dit ressembler à un « sweat-shirt », capuche comprise. Il laça ses bottes renforcées et vérifia que les différentes amulettes étaient bien en place à l'intérieur de l'armure avant de prendre son masque vert et de sortir.

Au départ Thomas n'était pas partant pour le masque, trop similaire aux masques des Mangemorts, mais le groupe lui avait fait remarquer qu'une protection pour le visage était toujours bienvenue et qu'elle pourrait déconcerter les premiers attaquants. Le masque recouvrait son porteur du front jusqu'au menton tout en laissant l'ouverture pour la bouche et le nez ; il aurait été trop fastidieux de tout enchanter pour permettre une oxygénation correcte avec un masque plus fermé. Drago rejoignit le reste des élèves dans la Salle. Les trois Dragonniers passaient en revue les tenues tout en expliquant ce qu'ils attendaient des élèves de Poudlard.

« - Personne n'attend de vous des actes de magie inconsidérés. Le mot d'ordre est : protégez-vous. Ceux qui sont affectés à l'intérieur du château, j'insiste là-dessus, n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte ! Vous restez près des salles de regroupement pour pallier toute incursion furtive. Rappela Thomas

- Les tireurs, tout le monde se rappelle de son poste ? Reprit Pierre

Tous les enfants concernés acquiescèrent.

- Bien, rappelez-vous, on tire quand on est sûr, les sorts que vous avez appris ici peuvent être très offensifs et il serait dommage de viser les alliés. Mais pas de quartier pour l'ennemi. Continua le black

- Les groupes un et deux, vous serez en seconde ligne, vous attaquerez une fois que le danger sera identifié. Ne vous aventurez pas au devant du troisième groupe et surtout, n'allez jamais au delà de la ligne des Dragonniers, c'est bien clair ? Restez en groupe, au moins trois personnes. Emmenez tout de suite les blessés à l'infirmerie. Informa Seth

- Groupe trois, vous serez aux côtés des Aurors, des professeurs et du reste de nos alliés. Je vous demanderai de n'avoir aucun acte inconsidéré. Il va y avoir dans cette bataille des créatures extrêmement dangereuses. Ne vous avisez pas de vouloir les combattre si un Dragonnier se trouve près de vous. Déclara Pierre

- Quel genre de créatures ? Demanda Neville

- Nous n'avons pas encore toutes les informations … Mais sûrement des chimères ou des manticores. Répondit Seth

- Merlin ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama Hermione, en une question réthorique

- Restez loin de ces bestioles d'accord ? Souvenez-vous des techniques de protection, ne vous prenez pas pour des supersorciers. Résuma Thomas

- Est-ce que vous allez tout le temps être en vol ? Interrogea une Serdaigle des premiers groupes

- Nous allons commencer à terre, pour casser la première attaque qui risque de contenir des créatures dangereuses mais stupides. Ensuite certain d'entre nous décollerons pour recueillir des informations et pourquoi pas griller quelques méchants. Mais il y aura toujours des Dragonniers au sol. La rassura Seth

- Bien. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons vous donner plus de renseignements. Je propose qu'on sorte de la pièce. Nous allons tous recevoir un stock de potions d'urgence puis chacun se rendra à son poste. N'oubliez pas de verrouiller votre capuche après avoir mis votre masque. Bonne chance à tous. » Conclut Thomas.

Drago retrouva Blaise, Pansy et Théodore qui s'étaient, semblait-il, définitivement acoquinés avec le groupe des Gryffondors. Mais considérant que son petit ami était aussi connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, 200% Gryffondor, il supposa qu'il devrait s'y faire. Les Dragonniers avaient ouvert les portes de la salle et lentement, les étudiants sortaient. Marchaient vers la guerre. Leur groupe était le dernier à sortir. Drago recherchait vainement quelque chose à dire à Thomas avant de s'engager dans la bataille, après tout, il ne savait pas s'ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir ensuite …

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les Dragonniers, tous ralentirent et Pierre et Seth comprirent qu'ils étaient de trop.

« - Thomas, on te laisse, on va à la clairière, rejoins nous rapidement.

Thomas acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur le groupe. Les deux Dragonniers sortirent et personne n'avait ouvert la bouche. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui rompit le silence.

- Thomas … Ou Harry, peu importe … Promets nous de faire attention à toi, pendant cette bataille. Lui demanda-t-elle

- Je vous le promets. Assura Thomas

- Réponds moi sincèrement Trape … On a une chance de gagner ? De survivre ? Interrogea Pansy

- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes en guerre et ce sera difficile … Mais jamais nous n'aurions envoyé des enfants à l'abattoir. Répondit le Dragonnier, convaincu

- Toi aussi tu es encore un enfant tu sais. Ajouta Neville

- Plus vraiment … Je vous expliquerai peut-être un jour. Rétorqua doucement Thomas

Ginny, au lieu de parler, se jeta dans les bras du Dragonnier. Drago grogna discrètement mais quand il vit Pansy froncer les sourcils, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- On peut venir nous aussi ? Demanda Théo, un peu moqueur

Seulement, Thomas le prit au pied de la lettre et acquiesça, ce qui donna lieu à une agglutination spontanée et rarissime de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. Le seul qui resta en retrait fut Drago. Pas question qu'il partage SON câlin avec d'autres. Thomas se dégagea des multiples étreintes et les regarda tous l'un après l'autre.

- J'ai passé des moments formidables avec beaucoup d'entre vous. Et je me suis attaché à vous tous. Alors faites moi le plaisir de rester sur vos gardes du début à la fin. Vous avez intérêt à tous revenir vivants, sinon je ne vais pas être content du tout. Prévint-il

- Il faut y aller maintenant. Je suppose que l'Ordre nous attend pour se déployer. Déclara Ron

- N'oubliez pas de mettre vos masques avant de sortir. » Rappela Thomas

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir, mettant leur masque et leur capuche avant de franchir le seuil, les laissant totalement méconnaissables. Bien sûr, la stature de Ron le distinguait de Luna, mais il serait impossible pour l'adversaire de choisir sa victime, et Thomas espérait que cela éviterait quelques vendetta personnelles propres aux Mangemorts. Alors que Drago allait sortir, Thomas le retint et, à la surprise générale, le serra très fort contre lui … D'une manière bien trop intime pour être amicale.

« - Je n'ai pas oublié ce dont on a parlé hier. Je te jure qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, et que ce sera moi la plupart du temps. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, ou il devra payer au centuple. Murmura le Dragonnier à l'oreille du blond

- Merci. » Souffla Drago, avant d'embrasser Thomas. Il se foutait de la réaction des Gryffondors, il voulait profiter, et se sentir protégé une dernière fois.

Puis Drago recula et rejoignit le groupe. Ils se disperseraient une fois sur le terrain, en fonction des groupes pré-établis. Théodore avec Hermione, Luna et Ron et Pansy avec Neville, Ginny et lui-même. Chacun mit son masque et scella la capuche d'un sort pour ne pas qu'elle glisse et les dévoile, puis il se dirigèrent vers la grande porte du Hall où avait lieu le rassemblement. Thomas lui était partis au pas de course rejoindre les Dragonniers dans la clairière.

Le dispositif mis en place était plutôt impressionnant. Jamais encore on n'avait vu autant de guerrier dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le Ministère avait saisi l'ampleur de la bataille à venir et avait dépêché la quasi totalité de ses troupes sur place, ainsi que ses meilleurs stratèges. Toutes les personnes de bonne volonté étaient acceptées comme aide au château, pour soigner les blessés, aller les chercher sur le champ de bataille ou aider à la protection des enfants à l'intérieur. L'Ordre du Phœnix était au complet, l'air grave. Les Elfes de Maison avaient abandonné les cuisines pour tenir un Conseil Exceptionnel où ils avaient décidé de participer activement à la bataille afin de défendre le château et ses habitants. Quelques sorciers avaient eu l'air sceptiques avant que l'un des Elfes ne commence à enchanter les armures et mêmes le mobilier de l'école pour qu'il barricade les entrées des salles de regroupement, abolissant les derniers doutes.

Quand un groupe, masqué en encapuchonné s'approcha de cette petite fourmilière humaine, ce fut comme un coup pied dans un nid de Doxys : une effervescence tout à fait improductive et une panique générale. Les plus prompts à réagir furent les Aurors qui levèrent leur baguette et mirent en joue les nouveaux arrivants. Drago ne put s'empêcher de les traiter d'idiots. Pansy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pendant qu'Hermione ôtait son masque. Dumbledore calma le jeu et commença a distribuer les postes, en fonction des plans des différents stratèges, qui avaient été informés des arrivées des élèves entraînés par les Dragonniers.

Une voix dans la foule demanda si l'armée ennemie avait été aperçue, et un des Aurors répondit qu'ils prévoyaient une arrivée d'ici maximum une heure. Ils avaient déjà posé plusieurs centaines de pièges au sol, assez loin, pour casser les premières lignes d'attaque. La limite était posée au delà de la forêt interdite, à environ sept cent mètres du parc à proprement parler.

Le château avait l'avantage d'être, à l'est, protégé par une immense falaise qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait escalader. Le lac était situé au nord ouest, la forêt interdite totalement à l'ouest et le parc ainsi que le terrain de Quidditch étaient plutôt orientés au sud. Au delà des limites du parc s'étendaient de grandes plaines typiquement écossaises qui rejoignaient la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, en réalité une des plus grandes étendues magiques sylvestres d'Europe. Les probabilités que Voldemort arrive à passer à travers la forêt étaient formidablement minces, compte tenu de sa densité et de ses habitants. Toutefois, aucune piste n'avait été écartée, et même si on privilégiait l'hypothèse d'une attaque par les plaines, des dispositions avaient été adoptées pour contrer une telle attaque.

Les combattants de la Lumière commencèrent à se déployer. Les moins courageux, et quelques parents, restèrent en arrière pour consolider les fortifications des salles où étaient confinés les enfants. Certains étaient rentrés chez eux pendant l'entrainement des Dragonniers, mais la majorité des parents craignaient des attaques surprises sur les moyens de transport ou sur leur maison et ils avaient estimé qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité au sein du château millénaire.

Avec un premier contingent d'Aurors, les deux premiers groupes entraînés se postèrent à l'extérieur du château, depuis le lac jusqu'au parc. Ils créèrent des barricades qu'ils commencèrent à installer pour compléter celles qui avaient déjà été montées, afin de permettre une retraite si cela devait arriver. Enfin, le troisième groupe, en compagnie de la majorité des professeurs de Poudlard, de tout l'Ordre du Phœnix, du corps d'élite des Aurors ainsi que des Duellistes français et des Bretteurs bulgares dépassèrent les premières barricades pour se positionner aux frontières du parc.

L'ambiance était tendue, peu de personnes osaient parler, tous ne faisaient qu'attendre. Que faisaient les Dragonniers ? Drago sondait le ciel en espérant voir arriver la troupe volante, mais aucune forme ne venait troubler le ciel, qui affichait un bleu éclatant comme pour se détacher des conflits des humains. Soudain, un des Duellistes cria quelque chose en français et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la plaine. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait au loin et un soudain changement dans le vent leur porta un supplément d'information. Une odeur pestilentielle et des bruits assez inhumains. Pendant un temps Drago espéra que c'était Thomas qui arrivait, mais à ce moment, un des éclaireurs des Aurors arriva, en nage, les vêtements déchirés et complètement affolé.

« C'est … c'est l'armée de … De Vous-Savez-Qui … Merlin … C'est … Il y a des créatures partout … Des trolls qui tirent d'immenses caisses … J'ai rencontré un Mangemort dans la forêt mais les centaures nous en nous débarrassé avant qu'il n'ait pu donner une quelconque alerte sur notre préparation. Mais ils arrivent, et à une vitesse folle. »

_Ils arrivent._ La phrase avait été lancée. Voldemort arrivait, dans quelques minutes son armée serait visible, et les Dragonniers n'étaient toujours pas là. Pansy se rapprocha de lui et lui serra fortement la main à travers ses gants en cuir. Il tourna la tête vers elle et acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge nouée. Heureusement que son masque lui permettait de cacher la terreur qui commençait à l'envahir, ou il y aurait eu de quoi subir les railleries de tous les combattants …

Relevant la tête, Drago observa tous les gens autour de lui … Ses alliés … et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à afficher un air anxieux. Même certains Aurors ou Duellistes avaient pâli et faisaient nerveusement passer leur baguette d'une main à une autre. Les bulgares en revanche gardaient un visage fermé et impassible à toute épreuve.

Pendant de très longues minutes, ils ne firent qu'attendre, révisant mentalement tous les sorts dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, leur courage fluctuant au gré de leurs pensées et des pseudos informations qui circulaient sur la constitution de l'armée ennemie. Puis, enfin, les troupes de Voldemort furent en vue. Et quelle vue ! Dans un tonnerre incroyable, des milliers de pattes et de pieds martelaient le sol, se rapprochaient du château. L'Auror n'avait pas menti … Des centaines de créatures semblaient prêtes à se déverser dans le parc. Par-contre, ils n'aperçurent que très peu de Mangemorts. Ils étaient très probablement en retrait, en train de contrôler les animaux à distance.

Un remue ménage important leur fit penser que Voldemort était sûrement dans les parages, mais aucune preuve ne leur était apportée … Jusqu'à ce que l'armée s'arrête, à peine à deux cent mètres des premiers pièges, et qu'un jet de lumière argenté fuse en leur direction. Ils crurent d'abord à une attaque avant de se rendre compte que la forme qui approchait … était un patronus. Un Patronus en forme de hyène plus exactement. Ce-dernier sembla chercher une personne bien précise dans la foule et finit par s'arrêter devant Dumbledore. Drago n'était pas très loin et entendit clairement le message, qui provenait directement de Voldemort.

« Pauvres fous ! Votre héros a disparu, vos défenses sont faibles, vos motivations pitoyables et vos troupes composées de Sang de bourbes ! Persistez à vous opposer à Lord Voldemort et vous mourrez tous. Ne soyez pas suicidaires et rendez-vous tout de suite, nous serons peut-être cléments. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura entendre la rédemption de ceux qui ont vu où se trouvait la victoire. »

Il y avait tellement de haine et de folie dans cette voix que, même rapportée par un Patronus, elle fit frémir Drago. Ce sorcier était complètement fou. Il prévoyait de massacrer des familles entières sans aucune once de remords. Tous les regards convergeaient vers Dumbledore. La figure de proue de la Lumière, avec Harry Potter qui brillait pour l'instant par son absence, semblait bien vieille en ce moment précis. Cependant, c'est avec force et détermination qu'il répondit au message du mage noir.

« Jamais nous ne te cèderons, Jedusor. Nous ne te laisserons pas faire de ce monde un cauchemar. Et nous te vaincrons. » Il était loin le papy confus et sénile que lui décrivait son père à l'occasion. L'homme qu'il apercevait venait plutôt de promettre la mort à son ennemi.

Quand le Patronus revint à son expéditeur, certains crurent entendre un cri, d'autres un rire dément, mais personne ne sut réellement dire ce qu'il en était car immédiatement après, un énorme boucan se fit entendre. Les trolls avaient ouvert les caisses et les défenseurs de Poudlard virent une masse noire et grouillante se précipiter sur eux.

Immédiatement, les ordres fusèrent. « Tout le monde à son poste ! » « On attend que les pièges fassent effet ! » « Personne ne recule ! » « Pas de sort avant mon signal ! » et d'autres consignes dans des langues que Drago ne comprenait pas. Lui en tout cas ne risquait pas de reculer. Comment aurait-il pu faire, il était pétrifié. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Pansy en voyant les créatures se rapprocher. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'avait jamais vu de pareilles choses …

Encore cent cinquante mètres et elles arriveraient à la ligne de pièges. Cent mètre. Cinquante mètres. Ils retinrent leur souffle, attendant l'impact … Qui n'arriva pas car cette première attaque fut complètement soufflée par un feu brulant qui ne pouvait être l'œuvre que de dragons. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur l'armée ennemie qu'ils ne surveillaient plus le ciel et les Dragonniers étaient arrivés. Drago en compta une douzaine avant que son attention soit attirée par un nouveau mouvement en face. Certaines créatures … Se relevaient ! Avec un cri à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, elles reprirent leur course et foncèrent sur les pièges, qui explosèrent au contact des pattes velues des attaquants.

Drago ferma les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière alors produite, et pria quelques secondes que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Cependant, quand il rouvrit les yeux il se retrouva face à une nouvelle vague d'attaquants … Sans pièges pour les protéger. « Tout le monde en position ! Tenez vous prêts ! » Hurla un des commandants. Drago lâcha la main de Pansy et agrippa sa baguette, sûrement son bien le plus précieux pour les prochaines heures. Il vit les Dragonniers opérer une seconde attaque aérienne qui, bien que causant de sérieux dommages, ne sembla tuer aucune de ces monstrueuses créatures.

Prenant tout le monde de court, les guerriers sautèrent alors de leur monture pour rejoindre le sol, envoyant les sauriens charger seuls l'armée de Voldemort pendant qu'ils atterrissaient … au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Au milieu de ces bêtes infernales que même le feu des dragons n'avait su occire. Drago essaya de voir si Thomas faisait partie de ce premier contingent mais il était encore loin et il ne put distinguer le visage d'aucun des Dragonniers. En revanche, il entendit parfaitement les horribles cris que les créatures produisirent lorsque les Dragonniers commencèrent à leur couper les pattes à l'épée ; méthode un peu barbare mais radicale pour stopper leur progression.

Les lignes de défense de Poudlard n'avaient toujours pas bougé, laissant les Dragonniers contenir ces bestioles. En revanche, l'armée de Voldemort sembla s'agiter au loin. Il devait être furieux de ne pas avoir provoqué la panique voulue. Que préparait-il ensuite ? A la droite de Drago, un des Bulgares se mit à crier en indiquant la forêt. Drago vit une nuée d'oiseaux s'envoler prestement vers le château, puis ils entendirent le sol trembler. Un coup d'œil vers l'armée de Voldemort leur appris qu'ils ne semblaient pas surpris, et de toute façon ils étaient occupés avec les dragons qui tentaient de disperser les troupes. Ils attaquaient sur plusieurs fronts. Les arbres bougèrent et soudainement, les centaures sortirent par dizaine du bois, galopant, certains blessés, d'autres paraissant à peine capables de tenir sur leurs pattes tellement ils étaient jeunes.

Drago vit Dumbledore blanchir. Peu de choses étaient capables de faire sortir les centaures de leur forêt. Un général français ordonna à ses Duellistes de se regrouper vers la forêt interdite et Drago se retrouva embarqué dans le mouvement de foule. Cependant il eut le temps de voir que Voldemort de son côté lançait la deuxième vague. Des trolls, des Mangemorts et … des géants.

_Miséricorde_.

* * *

**J'espère vraiment que ces quelques 7 000 mots vous ont plu, et vous ont laissé sur votre faim héhé !**

**Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur, ne les oubliez pas !**


	20. Diviser pour mieux régner

**Bonne année à tous ! (Ouf 25 janvier j'ai encore bon !)**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos alertes et vos favoris :)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Les choses se corsent pour Poudlard !**

* * *

_Rappel des dernières péripéties : _

_L'entraînement est terminé et les élèves sont appelés à rejoindre la défense de Poudlard car l'armée de Voldemort est aux portes du parc. _

_Drago rejoint le groupe de Pansy, Neville et Ginny dans les lignes de front avec les sorciers confirmés. En guise de première vague, Voldemort lâche des flots de créatures sur le parc. **  
**_

**Chapitre XX : Diviser pour mieux régner**

L'attaque avait commencé depuis à peine un quart d'heure et il devaient déjà faire face à deux fronts différents. Et où étaient les autres Dragonniers bon dieu ? Drago avait été affecté, avec ses trois acolytes, en seconde ligne, derrière les français. Ils avaient cependant pleine vue sur l'orée de la forêt et l'angoisse montait progressivement. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils devraient affronter. Drago se souvint que Thomas avait parlé de chimères et de manticores. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retrouver à combattre une de ces créatures. Il serra sa baguette un peu plus fort encore, laissant ses articulation devenir blanches. Un cri leur fit lever la tête : d'autres Dragonniers arrivaient.

Les dragons les survolèrent, les frôlèrent presque, et cinq Dragonniers sautèrent au sol. L'un d'eux sembla chercher quelque chose dans la foule. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il tomba sur les quatre élèves masqués à qui il fit un signe de tête. Drago se sentit légèrement soulagé. Thomas était là. Les cinq combattants se postèrent devant les troupes françaises et l'une d'entre eux prit la parole.

« Nous avons identifié une partie de ce qui va arriver par ici. Ce sont des Quintapeds. Imaginez de grosses araignées velues avec des grosses dents et vous aurez le topo. Ils sont capables de sauts très hauts et ne lâchent plus une fois qu'ils ont mordu. Ne les laissez pas vous approcher ! Ils se déplacent très vite, vous devrez agir rapidement et de manière entièrement coordonnée. Le point positif est qu'ils ne sont pas très nombreux. Une vingtaine tout au plus. Un autre point est qu'ils aiment le sang. Ils l'adorent même. Ce qui veut dire qu'aux premières effusions, ils vont être désorientés et surexcités, donc moins attentifs. Profitez-en, car eux n'auront absolument aucune pitié. »

Un grognement lui fit stopper son discours, suivit de nombreux craquements dans la forêt. Ils arrivaient. Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être ces Quinta-machins mais il était en revanche persuadé qu'entre eux et lui le choix était vite fait, et il ne comptait pas finir en pâtée pour grosse bête poilue.

Laissant son regard glisser sur la gauche, il aperçut la silhouette qu'il jugea par la taille être celle de Neville. Le jeune homme tourna la tête à ce moment précis et Drago fut surpris de la détermination qu'il put déceler dans ce regard glacé. Le petit garçon faible et tremblant avait bel et bien disparu. A côté de Neville se tenait Ginny, la plus petite du groupe mais sûrement pas la moins redoutable. Toutefois, à ce moment précis, elle paraissait tellement nerveuse qu'elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir tomber sous un coup de vent.

Les grondements se firent plus proches et tous les sorciers se tendirent un peu plus, raffermissant leur prise sur leur baguette, arquant les jambes pour être prêts à toute éventualité. Le rythme cardiaque de Drago monta en flèche et il n'évita de transpirer que grâce aux sorts de fraicheur apposés à son armure. Les cinq Dragonniers se mirent soudainement à genou et enfoncèrent un poing dans le sol. A peine une seconde plus tard, d'horribles créatures apparurent entre les arbres et se précipitèrent vers eux. D'une seule détente, leurs six pattes poilues les propulsèrent d'un formidable bond en avant, tous crocs sortis. Merlin, leur gueule était tout simplement immense. Et ils avançaient à une vitesse incroyable !

Les premières bêtes sautèrent vers les Dragonniers qui ne bougèrent pas … car elles furent violemment arrêtées, embrochées sur des racines qui sortaient directement du sol pour former une herse végétale. Drago observa avec dégoût le sang noirâtre encore fumant couler le long des racines. Comme prévu, les congénères des quelques embrochés parurent devenir complètement hystériques à la vue de ce sang. Il devait bien en rester une quinzaine, et ils semblèrent décider d'un commun accord d'enfoncer la fameuse herse. Leur force devait être prodigieuse car malgré l'effort que les Dragonniers fournissaient, la herse commença à craquer.

Un coup de mâchoire plus puissant que les autres parvint à percer complètement la muraille et les Dragonniers se retirèrent immédiatement pour éviter de se faire déchiqueter. Rapidement, les Duellistes français prirent le relais et commencèrent à mitrailler la zone de tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Drago suivi les trois autres masqués et ils se postèrent en renfort, achevant les créatures blessées. La technique marcha avec les cinq premiers Quintapeds qui parvinrent à passer la herse. Ensuite, ayant compris qu'ils se faisaient tirer comme des lapins, les créatures adoptèrent une autre tactique et commencèrent à sortir en trombe, alternant des sauts de grande ampleur et une course rapide.

Une des bestioles sauta au-dessus des Duellistes dès sa sortie et atterrit à quelques mètres derrière eux … A quelques centimètres des masqués. Une odeur pestilentielle parvint aux narines de Drago et il se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec quatre rangées de dents aiguisées dégoulinant de bave jaunâtre. Il voyait déjà la mort arriver quand un rayon d'un blanc éclatant vint perforer la tête du monstre, projetant un peu partout des morceaux d'os et de cervelle. Tremblant, Drago remercia Neville d'un signe de tête, et commença à se rendre compte qu'ils perdaient du terrain : les créatures n'étaient plus contenues, il y en avait dans tous les sens.

Ils commencèrent à viser toutes celles qui s'échappaient du groupe, remarquant avec effroi qu'une majorité de leurs sorts affectaient à peine les monstres. Le sort que Neville avait utilisé était de loin le plus efficace, mais il ne permettait pas d'erreur de cible et perdait de l'intensité avec la distance. Drago chercha les Dragonniers, particulièrement Thomas, mais il ne les vit pas avec eux. Affolé, il se tourna jusqu'à voir des formes noires retourner du côté de Voldemort. Il en aurait presque oublié l'autre front !

A la vue des géants qui faisaient tournoyer leurs énormes massues, il eut un long frisson. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ? Un Quintaped atterrit de nouveau à quelques mètres de lui et Drago focalisa de nouveau toute son attention sur la bataille qui se jouait près de lui. Chaque chose en son temps ! Combinant leurs sorts, les quatre masqués parvinrent à mettre K.O. plusieurs monstres, au prix d'une grande fatigue. Et ce n'était que le début …

Ils avaient presque endigué l'attaque des Quintapeds, en tout cas il n'en venait plus de la forêt, et les sorciers reprenaient confiance lorsque soudainement, deux des créatures de la première vague, supposées mortes, se relevèrent et sautèrent de concert sur le même homme, devant les yeux de Drago. La seconde d'avant il était debout, celle d'après son bras gauche et sa jambe droite étaient arrachées par deux mâchoires comportant 60 dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Une fois le sorcier achevé, les deux monstres se tournèrent vers les quatre élèves, les humains les plus près.

Drago entendit Pansy hurler à côté de lui, tandis que lui se voyait envahi d'une peur panique et ancestrale : celle de la proie face au prédateur. Il n'était pas courageux, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait sûrement jamais … Et tout ce qu'il voyait à l'instant c'était qu'il allait se faire dévorer et qu'il ne pouvait fuir nulle part.

« - Ok, là on est mal. On va reculer, doucement, sans les lâcher des yeux. Il faut qu'on rejoigne le groupe. Chuchota Ginny

Drago parcourut rapidement les environs des yeux et constata qu'effectivement ils s'étaient peu à peu isolés

- On n'y arrivera jamais. » Répondit Neville

Drago aurait cru que le Gryffondor allait paniquer, mais le ton de sa voix n'était pas celui auquel il s'était attendu. Il était en train de leur annoncer froidement qu'ils allaient sûrement mourir !

« Je refuse de me faire bouffer par une de ces quelconques bestioles ! Elles ne sont pas invincibles par Merlin ! S'insurgea Pansy

- Tu as une idée ? Demanda Drago

- Les canarder jusqu'à ce qu'on nous aide. Proposa Pansy

- Tu as vraiment été à Serpentard pendant sept ans toi ? Se moqua le blond

- C'est la seule idée qu'on a. Moi je la prends. Interrompit Ginny

- Mais peut-être que si on les laisse tranquille ils vont aller ailleurs … Chuchota Drago

- Et peut-être que si tout le monde rentre se coucher Voldemort va partir. Ne dis pas d'âneries Malefoy ! Tout le monde en position … Ce sera eux ou nous. » Ordonna soudainement Neville, la voix dure

Étrangement, aucun de ses camarades ne songea à désobéir. Le jeune Gryffondor était en train d'acquérir une aura et un charisme qu'il n'avait pas auparavant, et il s'en servait inconsciemment.

Ils se mirent en position de retrait et commencèrent à lancer des sorts sur les deux créatures en face d'eux, tout en commençant à reculer vers le bataillon de français. Dès que les premiers rayons colorés touchèrent les monstres, ceux-ci émirent un horrible sifflement qui fit frémir Drago. _Du fourchelang._ Ces immondices étaient sûrement l'œuvre directe de Voldemort … Les vaincre n'en serait que plus compliqué.

Les monstres semblèrent se concerter avant de lancer leur charge, ultra rapide. Sur les quatre masqués. Il était impossible de prédire leur trajectoire et tous leurs sorts manquèrent leur cible. Les élèves tentaient désormais de reculer en courant, complètement paniqués. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à toucher les monstres, ils leurs tournèrent le dos et reprirent leur course, la peur au ventre. Le groupe de Duellistes n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres quand un des deux monstres fit un énorme bond … et atterrit violemment sur Neville, le projetant à terre.

Ginny hurla, voyant le jeune homme se débattre sous la masse de muscles. Pansy tenta un _Expulso_ qui fit uniquement vaciller le monstre, cependant cela donna un répit à Neville qui put pointer sa baguette directement dans ses yeux et cria un maléfice qui disloqua la boite crânienne de la créature. Toutefois, pendant ce temps, la seconde s'était rapprochée et elle attrapa la jambe du Gryffondor avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. En quelques millisecondes, elle lui fut arrachée sous les yeux de ses camarades. Oubliant toute notion de réflexion, Drago conjura une lame et, à l'instar des Dragonniers quelques minutes plus tôt, chargea à l'arme blanche.

Cet acte, totalement inconsidéré, prit le monstre par surprise, permettant au Serpentard de planter le sabre dans sa gueule. Pansy réagit assez rapidement pour rajouter un sort de fusion qui eut raison des organes du monstre, lequel se tortilla en hurlant sur le sol avant de se laisser aller dans un dernier hoquet.

Neville n'avait pas émis un son depuis que le monstre lui avait découpé la jambe et Ginny se précipita vers lui. Elle fouilla fébrilement les replis de son armure et versa sur la plaie béante une potion qui laissa dans l'air des relents âcres de chair fumée. Les cris de Neville assurèrent Drago que le traitement était loin d'être indolore, en revanche il avait le mérite d'être efficace : l'hémorragie cessa immédiatement.

« - Il faut le ramener au château. Indiqua Ginny

- Mobilicorpus ? Proposa Pansy

- Il y a des obstacles partout. Et ça demande bien trop de concentration. Non il faut le porter. Contra la rouquine

- Le porter ? Protesta Drago

- Pansy et moi allons nous relayer pour lui lancer le sort de Plume. Et tu le porteras. Allez dépêche toi on n'a pas le temps ! »

Drago lança le Gryffondor sur son dos comme on le lui avait enseigné et souffla quand une des deux filles lança le sort de Plume. Béni soit son inventeur. La porte du château était bien à trois cent mètres de leur position … Mais ils pourraient toujours confier Neville à quelqu'un à mi-chemin.

Les trois masqués se mirent à courir, ne voulant pas rester exposés trop longtemps. Autour d'eux, tout n'était que flou, cris, explosions et sortilèges colorés. Drago ne portait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, son seul et unique but était d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Plus il courait, et malgré les sorts de Plume, plus le corps de Neville se faisait lourd. Il sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles et son champ de vision se parsema de petites tâches noires. _Ne pas lâcher maintenant … Pas maintenant. Encore quelques mètres. Tenir. Encore. Encore._

Tel un mantra, Drago se répéta ces quelques mots, faisant fi de toute sensation intérieure, n'ayant plus aucune information de l'extérieur. Il n'entendit pas Ginny lui hurler de faire attention et ce fut par miracle qu'il évita la masse hérissée de piquants qu'un troll venait de propulser vers lui. Un miracle qui s'appelait Thomas, très certainement. Secouant la tête, Drago reprit ses esprits à terre, la tête douloureuse, allongé sur Neville. Le Dragonnier se précipita vers eux.

« Daaag' u enteeeen eskual aipooon ! Dagooo ! »

Ce n'était pas Thomas. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que celui-ci disait. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi flou ? Et pourquoi est-ce que sa tête tournait ainsi ? Et pourquoi …

Une odeur d'éther, de fleur de lys et d'eau de mer le réveilla. Il était à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ? La bataille … Neville ! Les monstres ! Drago se leva d'un bond, affolé. Aussitôt, une jeune femme accourut à son chevet.

« Attendez, ne vous levez pas tout de suite ! Nous devons finir les examens. Lui intima-t-elle

- Je vais bien, tout va bien. Comment va Neville ? Croassa Drago

- Je ne connais pas les prénoms jeune homme. Répondit doucement la femme

- Le garçon avec une jambe … en moins. Comment va-t-il ? Et les deux filles qui étaient avec nous ? Reprit le Serpentard

- Tout le monde a été pris en charge. Votre ami a bénéficié d'une nouvelle technique. Il pourra marcher normalement. C'est vous qui nous inquiétez ! Allongez-vous ! »

Sous le ton autoritaire, Drago se remit dans le lit de fortune, installé au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Il vit rapidement Pansy s'approcher.

« Enfin je t'ai trouvé ! Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on vous voit. Mais Ginny a mis la main sur Neville. Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

- Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Tu t'es blessé en tuant le monstre, et il t'a empoisonné. Ta course a augmenté la propagation du venin. Heureusement, les antipoisons ont pu faire effet. Lui expliqua Pansy

- Je vais pouvoir repartir madame ? » Demanda Drago

L'infirmière improvisée lui lança un regard légèrement courroucé, mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Prenez ces deux potions, elles devraient éliminer les dernières toxines.

- Drago, tu vas bien ? Demanda Thomas, qui arrivait tout juste

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Comment ça se passe dehors ?

- Ils sont surpris d'avoir autant de résistance. Pour l'instant nos lignes tiennent. Ils n'ont pas encore réussi à dépasser la troisième. Mais Voldemort s'est éclipsé de la bataille.

- Et les Mangemorts ?

- Les plus fidèles ne sont pas encore sur place. Je suppose qu'ils préparent encore quelque chose. »

C'est ce moment que choisirent trois personnes masquées pour entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie, se faisant presque immédiatement mettre en joue par la moitié de ses occupants. Rapidement cependant, les baguettes se baissèrent quand les masques tombèrent, révélant des élèves de Poudlard. Deux se tenaient sur leurs jambes mais semblaient terrorisés et ils portaient un troisième au visage complètement ensanglanté.

Se voyant en sécurité, les trois s'écroulèrent et Drago se souvint de leurs noms, et surtout de leurs affectations. Ils étaient censés être les tireurs d'élite, en hauteur et protégés. Un autre Dragonnier, présent dans l'infirmerie, se précipita vers eux pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Il eut droit à des récits plutôt incohérents, avec comme seul point commun une référence à de monstrueuses femmes ailées. Le Dragonnier se tourna vers Thomas, l'air légèrement affolé. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Thomas, je pense que Voldemort donne l'assaut sur le château par la falaise.

- La falaise ? Mais enfin Léopold, c'est impossible, transporter une armée sur un tel dénivelé serait …

- L'armée s'est transportée toute seule. Je crois qu'il y a des harpies et des sirènes antiques là haut.

- Merlin … Il n'y a aucun adulte avec eux ! Il faut faire monter les dragons ! Et j'y vais ! »

Après un long frisson d'appréhension et un court moment de concertation visuelle, Drago et Pansy se lancèrent à la suite de Thomas.

« Où sont Ginny et Neville ?

- Neville est en train de voir sa jambe repousser. Il ne peut pas encore se déplacer dessus. Et Ginny … S'est endormie. »

Drago regarda Pansy d'un œil inquisiteur, un peu surpris aussi.

« Au moins elle est en sécurité à l'infirmerie. On perd du temps là, je dois vous rappeler qu'on a besoin de nous là haut ? » Les rappela à l'ordre Thomas

En quelques minutes de course ils atteignirent les premières tours à l'est du château. Les cris qu'ils percevaient faisaient se dresser leurs cheveux sur leur nuque. Tout cela n'avait rien d'humain et ils commençaient à craindre pour les étudiants. Et si les trois qui étaient descendus étaient les seuls qui avaient réussi à s'échapper ? Personne ne fit la remarque mais tous se mirent à le redouter. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir laissé des enfants se faire massacrer, sans même le savoir … ils ne pouvaient pas.

Thomas fut le premier à apercevoir un être vivant. Tout du moins il l'espérait. Il se précipita sur la silhouette roulée en boule et la retourna sur le dos. Le masque de la jeune fille était complètement arraché … et elle était complètement défigurée. Son visage était transpercé de grandes balafres transversales, dont l'une avait traversé son œil gauche de part en part.

« Merlin tout puissant … Jura Pansy, livide

- C'est Matheson … Thomas est-ce qu'elle est … Interrogea Drago

- Elle est encore vivante … Pour le moment. Il faut à tout prix que des secours arrivent, très vite. Et nous il faut qu'on aille contrer ce qui se passe là haut. »

Thomas se releva après avoir lancé un sort sur la capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentards et emprunta les escaliers face à eux. Drago déglutit, serra son poing autour de sa baguette et lui emboita le pas. Juste après le virage, ils faillirent trébucher sur des élèves accroupis en plein milieu des marches, mais parvinrent à garder leur équilibre. Ceux là étaient conscients. Apparemment terrorisés, mais conscients.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il dehors ?

- Des … Des monstres … Elles volent et … elles poussent des cris horribles et … Et Romuald a sauté dans le vide ! » Balbutia une des filles avant de partir dans une crise d'hystérie

Thomas acquiesça gravement.

« Le chant des sirènes … Il ne peut pas être contré par un sortilège de Silence. Il va vous falloir énormément de volonté si vous voulez y résister. Alors surtout si vous vous sentez faiblir, battez en retraite.

- Je résiste à l'Imperium de mon père, ce n'est pas pour qu'une femme poilue me face céder. Grogna le blond

- Quels sorts sont efficaces contre elles Thomas ? Questionna Pansy

- Contre les harpies, à peu près tous, mais évitez ce qui a un rapport avec une maitrise de l'air, elles le contrôlent mieux que vous. Les sirènes en revanche … Ce sont des créatures très anciennes, elles ont beaucoup plus de protections. N'entrez pas dans un combat de puissance, cherchez à les désorienter et à les blesser directement. Expliqua le dragonnier

- Quels sorts ? Insista Drago

- Deviatum proximum. Sectusempra. Lacera. Oblivious injury. Luxare magnopere. Effundo maxima. Énuméra le brun

- Ce sont des maléfices …

- Efficaces et mortels. Vous devrez les répéter plusieurs fois pour qu'ils commencent à leur faire mal. »

Sur cette déclaration, le Dragonnier grimpa trois à trois les marches restantes et bondit sur le chemin de ronde de la tour. Cette partie du château n'était pas, comme le reste, composée comme un château-fort. Les créneaux étaient plus décoratifs que défensifs et il n'y avait aucun poste de guetteur où s'abriter. Le couloir dont ils venaient était obstrué par une simple porte en bois qui avait été arrachée ; ils étaient à la merci des attaques aériennes.

Thomas leur ordonna de se lancer un sort de Désillusion qui, à défaut de les cacher, les rendrait moins repérables pour leurs assaillants. Dans la confusion des combats, il était toujours bon d'être entouré d'un halo un peu flou, c'était une protection supplémentaire. Une fois tous les élèves encore debout camouflés, il lança une première salve, depuis les marches. Il savait que dès que les traits lumineux partiraient, l'ennemi repèrerait leur position et il leur faudrait alors se disperser et attaquer en mouvement ; il fallait donc frapper fort.

Au signal, quinze sorts fusèrent vers les monstres qui volaient à quelques mètres des murs de Poudlard à la recherche d'humains. Drago, depuis sa position, en avait dénombré une bonne dizaine, il estima qu'il devait y en avoir au minimum le double compte tenu de l'étroitesse de son champ de vision. Le premier sort, un de Thomas sûrement, toucha une des créatures qui hurla avant de prendre feu. Pansy eut un sourire méchant et Drago se rappela de ne jamais trop la titiller. Les autres sorts eurent moins d'effet ; soit ils manquèrent leur cible soit ils ne firent pas assez mal pour les entendre crier. En revanche, les créatures se tournèrent immédiatement vers la source de l'attaque et chargèrent sans semonce.

** [.TBC.]**

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, détesté, si vous voulez la suite, laissez moi un petit message après le bip visuel !

_Biiiiiiiiiip_


	21. Pas de quartiers pour la défense

**Après une absence digne des plus grands, j'espère avoir encore quelques lecteurs qui se souviendront de cette histoire ... ^^'**

**J'espère aussi ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_Bref rappel : Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard, Aurors anglais, Duellistes français, Bretteurs bulgares, Dragonniers et élèves défendent le château. Après avoir défendu le parc contre des créatures infernales, Neville perd une jambe et Ginny s'endort à l'infirmerie. Drago et Pansy partent en compagnie de Thomas vers les tours du château, attaquées par des harpies et des Sirènes.  
_

**Chapitre XXI**** : Pas de quartiers pour la défense**

La majorité des élèves présents reculèrent et se recroquevillèrent mais quelques courageux surmontèrent leur peur primitive et continuèrent d'attaquer, en bougeant comme Thomas le leur avait indiqué. Seulement, leur niveau n'était pas suffisant pour blesser les monstres, dans le meilleur des cas les sorts qu'ils recevaient les freinaient dans leur avancée. Les trois premières harpies arrivaient au niveau des remparts quand un des sortilègess de Drago, maléfice de Déboîtement, trouva enfin une encoche grâce à un Sectusempra bien placé de Pansy. Il provoqua un vif cri de douleur de la femme chimère avant qu'elle ne chute en tourbillonnant, incapable de se servir de ses ailes. Ce regain d'efficacité leur redonna un peu d'espoir. Thomas n'était pas le seul à pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

Pansy se tourna pour annoncer la marche à suivre apparemment efficace aux autres élèves pendant que Drago bombardait une seconde créature en espérant qu'elle faiblisse ; seulement ce geste offrit aux harpies une occasion de s'attaquer aux éléments perturbateurs : aucun des deux Serpentards ne surveillait ce qui arrivait dans leur dos. Ce fut un cri perçant qui fit sursauter Drago et lui glaça le sang. Une harpie venait de faire un piqué toutes serres tendues vers Pansy … et elle n'avait pas manqué sa cible. La jeune femme était à terre, l'armure transpercée par ces griffes tranchantes comme des rasoirs et déjà le monstre abaissait sa tête humaine vers le cou de la sorcière pour y mordre.

Drago ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, voyant son amie en danger de mort il lança le premier sort auquel il pensa. Un simple Reducto, effectué avec conviction mais qu'il regretta dès qu'il quitta sa baguette. Ça n'allait pas suffire. Du coin de l'œil il capta un mouvement et se pencha assez rapidement pour éviter l'attaque d'une sirène -qui possédait des bras à la différence des harpies- et lui renvoyer un sortilège de lance-flamme qui la tiendrait éloignée le temps qu'il se protège. Il jeta de nouveau un regard vers Pansy, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Était-elle …

Un dôme doré brillait autour de la sorcière, maintenant la créature à quelques mètres d'elle. Drago reconnut le tracé d'une rune sur le masque de Pansy. L'œuvre de Weasley. La petite était douée. De plus elle était endormie en ce moment, sa magie était donc toute disposée à aider Pansy. Il devait cependant l'emmener à l'abri, les runes ne tiendraient pas éternellement, surtout face aux Sirènes. Drago jeta un rapide regard circulaire autour de lui avant de courir vers le corps allongé de son amie. Il avisa un masqué près de lui, accroupi derrière un rempart et lui ordonna de le couvrir. Ils devaient atteindre la porte et cacher Pansy. Drago pria pour que la barrière de Pansy le laisse passer.

Le Serpentard passa à travers le dôme doré et un souffle de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Agrippant Pansy par les aisselles mais gardant sa baguette dans la main, il commença à reculer le plus vite possible vers un des couloirs. Il tenta de trouver Thomas mais ne l'aperçut nulle part. Où était-il encore passé ? Les monstres se rapprochaient des remparts et aucun des élèves n'était réellement capable de les combattre. Drago vit soudainement une Sirène foncer lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il tenta d'accélérer le pas et ne réussit qu'à trébucher, jurant fortement. Son crâne heurta l'arête d'une pierre et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut le regard terrifié du troisième masqué à côté de lui.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas, dans le parc, la bataille faisait rage. Les troupes de Voldemort avançaient et les défenseurs de Poudlard avaient reculé jusqu'aux deuxièmes lignes de remparts. Le contingent de Quintapeds venant de la forêt avait été éliminé mais Voldemort s'était assuré la loyauté de suffisamment de créatures pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se reposer. En effet, l'attaque par la forêt n'était qu'une diversion pendant que d'autres troupes perçaient les barrières du Portail de l'entrée. Les deux statues gardiennes étaient restées immobiles malgré les prières du Directeur, qui voyait là un fort mauvais présage arriver.

L'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas, blessures diverses, membres coupés, maléfices noirs, comas, les guérisseurs ne prenaient même plus le temps de s'émouvoir sur l'état de ceux qu'on leur apportait ; ils soignaient aussi vite que possible ce qui pouvait l'être et diminuaient la douleur quand ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution.

Soudain, de profonds tremblements se firent ressentir dans toute l'enceinte du château. Depuis les cachots jusqu'aux tours en passant par le parc et les profondeurs glacées du lac, chacun put en attester. Un vent se leva, chargé de magie et d'une aura profonde, imposante, froide et impénétrable. Les humains se jetaient des coups d'œil en coin, cherchant à déterminer de quel côté venait l'attaque, quel camp était visé, pendant que trolls, géants et autres monstres commençaient à reculer, effrayés. Albus Dumbledore sentit une partie de la tension de ses épaules s'évanouir : Poudlard se réveillait.

Un énorme craquement, comme un coup de tonnerre, retentit et les hommes postés sur les marches du château crièrent avant de se précipiter vers le parc. Le bâtiment bougeait. Il se soulevait. Personne ne pouvait prendre le temps d'admirer le spectacle ; malgré leur peur les créatures de Voldemort avaient été sommées de retourner combattre et ils n'avaient pas de répit. S'ils avaient pu toutefois, le spectacle leur aurait coupé le souffle. Des milliers de tonnes de pierre étaient arrachées du sol et décollaient lentement dans un fracas impressionnant. Quand le château fut à environ trois mètres de haut et qu'une fosse de plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètres eut remplacé ses fondations, un silence religieux envahit la plaine.

Personne n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de phénomène et si quelques livres en faisaient mention, ils étaient tellement vieux que leur traduction ne permettait pas d'en comprendre le tiers. Un rugissement parvint aux oreilles de Dumbledore qui aperçut en levant la tête une dizaine de Dragonniers contourner le bâtiment par l'arrière pour revenir vers le parc. L'un des sauriens tenait quelque chose entre ses pattes … et lui arracha ce qui devait servir de tête d'un coup de dents. Les autres dragons rugirent à leur tour et volèrent à toute vitesse vers le parc, sauf un, le premier de la formation, qui plongea sous le château.

Le groupe de Dragonniers fondit dans la bataille et arrosa les troupes de Voldemort de longues langues de flammes, semant panique et destruction dans les rangs. A terre, Hermione poussa Ron d'un coup d'épaule pour lui éviter le sort d'un Mangemort pendant que Théodore répliquait en l'aveuglant. Luna était à l'infirmerie, du moins ils espéraient qu'elle avait pu y être conduite avant que le château ne se soulève. Ron atterrit durement sur le côté et eut le souffle coupé. Ses côtes, rendues fragiles par un sort qui avait infiltré l'armure, rencontrèrent un rocher et perdirent la bataille. Sa cage thoracique céda et perfora son poumon gauche.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ; il en était incapable. Hermione lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, inconsciente de son état, prise dans la bataille. Il ravala ses sanglots, serra les dents et attrapa le poignet de son amie afin de se remettre debout. Sa respiration était sifflante mais dans le tumulte des combats, elle était totalement inaudible. Théo vint lui taper sur l'épaule et il chancela. Hermione le tenait toujours aussi ne chuta-t-il pas, cependant ses jambes flageolèrent et il finit sur les genoux, toujours agrippé à la Gryffondor. Incapable d'exprimer sa douleur, il tomba inconscient sous les yeux horrifiés des deux autres masqués.

Severus Rogue était dans une position difficile. Il avait rejoint Voldemort avant le début de l'attaque dans sa tenue de Mangemort mais s'était retourné contre ses petits camarades dès la bataille enclenchée. Il avait ensuite retiré son masque et tenté de gagner les rangs de Dumbledore de l'autre côté du parc mais sa robe noire le désignait comme cible de choix pour les défenseurs. Il avait donc du faire un long détour en passant par la forêt, avait assisté à l'attaque des Quintapeds et à la résistance des quatre élèves masqués, ceux entraînés par les Dragonniers. Il avait vu l'un d'entre eux se faire arracher la jambe sans même crier et son sang s'était figé. Ils n'étaient que des enfants par Merlin.

Le Maitre de Potions avait ensuite continué sa route jusqu'au lac, ayant été prévenu qu'un groupe allait passer par le Portail de Poudlard. Voldemort avait lui-même neutralisé les statues gardiennes à l'insu de Dumbledore. Il tenta de rassembler autant de baguettes que possible, car ce qu'ils allaient avoir à affronter dépassait de loin le petit Troll de base. Voldemort lançait les chimères à l'assaut. Très rapidement, les monstrueuses créatures arrivèrent sur les troupes. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, trois Chimères et cinq Manticores, mais leur apparente invulnérabilité à tous les sorts connus eut rapidement raison du courage des combattants.

De plus, derrière les créatures, des Mangemorts s'étaient regroupés et s'acharnaient à empêcher tout renfort de parvenir jusqu'au petit groupe autour du lac. Ils avaient bien entendu repéré Severus et comptaient lui faire payer sa trahison au prix fort. Heureusement pour le Directeur de Serpentard il avait autour de lui un des escadrons des Bretteurs bulgares, les meilleurs sorciers-guerriers d'Europe de l'est. Contrairement au gouvernement anglais, terriblement frileux, les bulgares n'avaient jamais eu peur d'employer des techniques agressives, à la limite de la magie noire, mais aussi des magies qui sans être considérées comme maléfiques étaient plutôt mal vues : nécromancie, sanguimagie ou encore spirimagies. L'occlumencie et la légilimencie étaient deux branches relativement inoffensives de cette dernière, mais il existait d'autres versions, bien plus intrusives et destructrices.

Severus ne comprenait que quelques mots de bulgare mais cela lui suffit pour deviner qu'ils allaient tenter une attaque mentale en groupe. Il en avait entendu parler mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il allait assister à une pareille chose. Il n'était en revanche pas certain que cela puisse avoir un quelconque effet : les créatures n'avaient sûrement pas une construction mentale assez proche de celle des humains pour que ça les affecte et les mangemorts étaient assez éloignés. Curieux mais pas suicidaire, il tenta de trouver une position plus sûre avant de les observer.

Il vit neuf hommes se regrouper, huit pour construire un octogone et le dernier au centre, et commencer un chant étrange. En quelques secondes ils se mirent à émettre une lueur orange irisée qui ne fit que s'intensifier. Elle commença par entourer chaque Bretteur avant de constituer un halo autour du groupe entier. _Ils se protègent d'abord_ songea Severus. Lui en revanche n'était toujours pas à l'abri des rafales de sorts envoyés par les Mangemorts. Il esquivait avec une habileté peu commune mais la fatigue le gagnait lentement. Il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment.

Peter Jackson n'était pas un héros de guerre. Il avait eu dix sept ans un mois auparavant et s'il avait, comme tous les habitants du monde sorcier, suivi les différentes attaques de Voldemort, jamais il ne s'était réellement représenté ce que représentait une bataille. Lorsque les Dragonniers avaient demandé des volontaires, il s'était vu en train de briller de prestige auprès de Suzy Adams, les ennemis vaincus. Il avait imaginé abattre les mangemorts à la pelle une fois entraîné par les Dragonniers, et être acclamé par la foule en pleurs, heureuse d'être délivrée. Il avait même rêvé de chevaucher un dragon pour ce faire. Mais jamais il ne s'était préparé à _ça. _Il faisait partie du deuxième groupe, et par conséquent il n'était pas en première ligne mais n'en était pas loin. Or, après une heure de combats, le parc n'avait plus rien d'ordonné. Des créatures s'étaient infiltrées, l'armée de Voldemort arrivait de tous les côtés, et lui se retrouvait au milieu, sans masqué à ses côtés. Il se défendait tant bien que mal mais ne pouvait même plus tenter de rejoindre le château, à moins de se découvrir des talents de lévitation.

Sans savoir comment, au gré des attaques, il s'était retrouvé embarqué au milieu de bulgares, près du lac. Il avait pensé y trouver un temps d'accalmie mais ce fut une erreur qu'il découvrit rapidement en faisant face avec horreur à des monstres qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais avoir à croiser. Peter avait d'abord essayé de rester caché derrière les Bretteurs mais il avait constaté que ses manœuvres, en plus de gêner considérablement les défenseurs de Poudlard, n'étaient d'aucune utilité compte tenu de la largeur du front d'attaque. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de répliquer, et prier. Surtout prier, quand il se rendit compte qu'aucun des sorts qu'il avait pu apprendre n'avait d'effet sur le monstre qu'il visait. Et, encore plus effrayant, qu'aucun sort des Bretteurs ne semblait les affaiblir non plus.

L'homme à côté de lui sortit une lame de son fourreau, marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant que son épée ne s'enflamme. Interloqué, Peter le fixa et observa avec effarement le bulgare charger une manticore. La tête quasiment humaine de la créature se tordit de colère quand elle vit un homme l'attaquer directement et elle chargea, lançant une de ses énormes pattes de lion vers le visage de l'inconscient. Le bulgare para, vif et alerte, mais il n'avait pas prévu que de sa lame et de la chaire du monstre, ce serait la lame qui cèderait. Les puissantes griffes de la manticore tranchèrent les muscles du cou tandis que sa queue de scorpion fusait dans l'abdomen du soldat, envoyant un neurotoxique cinq cent fois plus puissant que celui du cobra royal dans son système sanguin. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il passait à trépas. Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la vue du dard encore planté dans le ventre du bulgare et il fut complètement pris par surprise lorsque le monstre leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et gronda, découvrant ses trois rangées de dents.

Le Poufsouffle empoigna sa baguette à deux mains et recula, des suées froides envahissant son dos, priant pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, intervienne. La créature émit un cri étrangement mélodieux, cinglante ironie face à la froide exécution qu'elle venait juste de perpétrer, avant de se mettre à courir vers lui. Il hurla et se retourna pour fuir le plus loin possible, souhaitant qu'un autre passe et l'attire, que le château s'écroule, que Voldemort se fasse tuer maintenant ou bien que Potter meure et que le mage noir rappelle immédiatement toutes ses troupes, n'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait vivre. Finis les rêves de grandeurs, l'image du vainqueur glorieux acclamé par la foule. Oubliée Suzy Adams et ses boucles brunes. Enterré le sentiment de puissance qu'il avait eu quand il avait rabattu sa capuche. Il ne lui restait plus que ce sentiment de terreur primaire qui envahissait toutes les fibres de son être, abolissant toute forme de raison pour ne laisser que l'instinct de la bête traquée face au prédateur. La manticore prit appui sur ses pattes arrières et bondit.

Neville se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec l'horrible impression qu'on lui versait de l'acide sur sa jambe … Sa jambe ! En un instant à peine, les derniers moments avant son évanouissement lui revinrent à l'esprit. Le monstre qui saute sur lui, referme ses mâchoires sur son pied et tire. Drago et Pansy qui en viennent à bout. Ginny qui le soigne rapidement et douloureusement … mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur actuelle. Et Drago qui le porte sur son dos à travers le champ de bataille. Il n'avait pas de souvenir de ce qui était advenu ensuite. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il tenta de se repérer. Tentures blanches, cris, odeur d'éther et de sang … Infirmerie. « Lieu des infirmes ». Dénomination parfaite pour ce qu'il avait vécu. Est-ce qu'il allait avoir une jambe de bois comme Maugrey Fol-Œil ?

Le Gryffondor essaya de se redresser pour constater l'étendue des dégâts mais il fut prit de vertiges et se rallongea prestement. Tournant la tête, il essaya de trouver des visages connus. Il reconnut des parents d'élèves, et des médicomages croisés à Sainte-Mangouste. Il grimaça en notant la pâleur caractéristique de la mort de certains corps étendus à même le sol. Aucune trace en revanche de son groupe, ni même d'un quelconque masqué. Il espéra que ce soit une bonne chose. Il fallait qu'il sache. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de se redresser dans son lit de fortune et cette fois il parvint à s'asseoir en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il transpirait un peu mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Après une inspiration déterminée, il baissa les yeux vers sa jambe gauche. Ou en tout cas, vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée un moment sa jambe gauche. À la place de cette-dernière se tenait une sorte de gros cylindre argenté d'où s'échappaient des vapeurs rosées. Le cylindre était relié à sa hanche par une multitude de tubes opaques qui plongeaient dans sa chair.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! » _ fut sa première pensée cohérente après analyse de la situation. Il n'avait jamais vu de tel dispositif auparavant, n'en avait même jamais entendu parler. Était-ce censé être une prothèse d'un nouveau genre ? Car dans ce cas précis il aurait nettement préféré un bout de bois à l'instar de Maugrey. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un monstre tout droit sorti d'un roman de science-fiction moldus ! Dopé par une montée d'adrénaline, Neville empoigna les tubes et commença à les arracher, faisant fi de la douleur que cela engendrait.

Aussitôt, des infirmières accoururent à son chevet et tentèrent de l'en empêcher. Il repoussa la première dans des brancards, faisant tomber le malade qui s'y trouvait, et reprit son travail avec plus d'ardeur encore. Des ordres furent hurlés dans le lieu déjà bruyant et deux hommes approchèrent, baguettes sorties. Ils ligotèrent Neville à son lit après l'avoir immobilisé, ses poignets retenus dans deux liens de cuir assez larges pour ne pas le blesser même s'il tirait dessus. Un médicomage s'approcha et lui injecta un produit incolore qui le fit se révulser puis s'endormir.

**[.TBC.]**

* * *

_Une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure :D_


End file.
